


She Means Everything to Me

by Dovah_Cat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Musician Catra (She-Ra), Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovah_Cat/pseuds/Dovah_Cat
Summary: Catra and Adora are childhood friends getting ready to graduate school and take on the adult world together. Adora, being a natural athlete, is given a tempting full-ride scholarship to the rival city's University. Exploring the offer, Adora finds out that her home is governed by a corrupt politician. She refuses to stay, and leaves her home to join new friends. This causes a rift between Catra and Adora.But something keeps bringing them back together...(It's me, I keep bringing them back together)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 134
Kudos: 187
Collections: dianatyrbo she-ra





	1. Missing Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent fic to write dumb jock Adora and angsty Catra. I have the story mapped out and fully intend to finish it, updates will be posted Wednesdays. There will be angst, there will be fluff, and there will be spicy times. There will be parallels to the original show, however I will branch off in later chapters.
> 
> Additionally, I have a headcannon that Catra would be a natural artist if given the chance. So in this story she expresses her art through music. Songs and music will be reference throughout the story, so if it is not your thing you can skip it. I will write down the artist and song in the notes if you want to check it out!
> 
> This song in the first chapter references "She" by Dodi.

_Wham_  
  
“That was a great practice everyone! Let’s get cleaned up and head on over to the mess hall for some post-workout nutrition.” Adora declared as she slammed the locker room door open. She looked back to see her teammates slink inside, exhausted from the previous practice. Their expressions were ghost-like, muscles aching and heads throbbing. She gave a hard slap to the back of her nearest teammate, Lonnie, and forced her mouth into a grin.  
  
After all, as captain it was her job to lighten the spirits of the team.  
  
Lonnie jerked forward, giving Adora a scowl, “Ya, easy for you to say. Coach had nothin’ but praise for you.” She shrugged Adora’s hand off, “The rest of us” Lonnie gestured to the other bruised and beaten team, “we get extra drills and excessive threats. Especially since we were down a player...” Lonnie slumped over to her locker to start changing and getting ready for a rinse.  
  
Adora frowned at her teammate. She could feel the tension in the air between everyone. The practice had not gone well. Being down a player always put the coach in a bad mood, expressing his displeasure by taking it out on the rest of the team. The practice he had put them through drilled them into the ground. Adora couldn’t stand the defeated looks on her teammates faces, it caused a lump to swell in her chest.

Adora looked down at her hands in shame. “Catra will be there next time, I promise” She closed her fist and held it to her chest, puffing up with confidence as she raised her head. “I’m sure she has a valid reason why she’s not here.”

Lonnie flipped a towel over her shoulder as she finished getting undressed, side-eyeing Adora, “You need to stop defending her. It’s obvious she has no interest in lacrosse, she only shows up because you push her to be here.” Adora felt her cheeks heating up, glaring at Lonnie as a warning. The other teammates knew what was coming and braced themselves, the venom in Lonnie's voice was seething.

As Lonnie strode over to Adora, eyes locked and chest puffed out. Lonnie's voice became lower as she approached, “She always follows you around like a lost puppy, no pride and no self respect.” Her face cracked into a grin, trying to goad Adora on. “Even back when you two first arrived, you've done nothing but defend her."

A solid finger started poking at Adora's chest, "We would all be better off if she was left at that pitiful orphanage, she's done nothing but cause everyone trouble." Lonnie leaned forward, eyes locking with Adora's.

Adora could feel the heat on her face grow into something else, the red starting to prick at the edges of her eyes. 

_Lonnie doesn't know the horrors we endured at the orphanage. She is just trying to et a rise out of me. She doesn't understand._

_Nobody understands._

There was a crack as Adora’s fist met Lonnie’s cheek, sending the other girl reeling backwards. She looked up to Adora, whipping the faint blood from her mouth. Lonnie lurched forward to land a blow on Adora, but she was met with air as Adora ducked under her arm. Adora side-stepped Lonnie to land a hit under her ribs. Lonnie’s wind was knocked out of her, though she quickly recovered and grabbed Adora’s arm. Turning, Lonnie flipped Adora onto the locker room floor. Lonnie landed a foot into Adora's stomach then proceeded to kick her in the ribs.  


Adora gasped and rolled to the side as an elbow came crashing down to her chest. Lonnie grabbed Adora’s hair as she rolled and pulled her back, connecting her knuckle to Adora’s face in a series or three quick punches. Adora grabbed her own arm and jerked her elbow backwards into Lonnie’s stomach, forcing herself free. Adora quickly reversed, crouched, and lunged at Lonnie. She connected her knee to Lonnie’s chest, both of them falling backwards.  


Lonnie hit the ground with a _thud_ and Adora met Lonnie's face with a series of calculated punches. Lonnie brought her own arms up to block, but Adora's taller size gave her an advantage. Adora gripped Lonnie's wrists and pinned her to the ground.  
Adora could feel the metallic taste of her blood inside her mouth. Forcing her weight down to keep Lonnie pinned, Adora met Lonnie's gaze. Lonnie had already started forming a bruise on her cheek, swelling against her eye. Lonnie released a low chuckle, though it did not meet her eyes. Defeated, Lonnie said, “You can’t be everyone’s savior Adora, it’s going to bite you in the ass one of these days.”  


Adora let a small smirk run across her lips, “As long as I get to kick your ass, I don’t mind.” She shifted her weight off of Lonnie and reached her hand down. Lonnie reluctantly clasped their hands together and got up. Adora dropped her smirk and let the seriousness of her tone drip with each word, “I know it can be difficult...Catra, can be difficult. But we are a team and we need to work together. Provoking fights isn't going to get us anywhere.”  


Lonnie started heading to the showers, throwing a dismissive hand in the air. “I’ll start treating her at a team player once she starts acting like one.” As Lonnie left the room, Adora now realized that her other teammates had already changed and left. Nobody stuck around to help, nobody ever sticks around.  


Adora signed and shuffled to her locker to get changed. Lonnie’s words cut deep, Adora knew that she couldn't defend Catra forever. But they promised each other they would stick together. As long as they stick together, nothing really bad could happen right?  


Adora felt the tears well up in her eyes. _Dammit Catra, where are you this time?_

The locker room started to fill up with steam as the showers were running. Adora shed her jersey and grabbed her towel. She let the shower wash away her tears before she set off to find her friend.  


**~~~***~~~**

Catra was known to disappear on a frequent basis, however she had many hiding spots throughout the entire school. It was her innate response whenever something upset her. If she couldn’t bare with the burdens of the world, she would conceal herself away, far far away from things that plagued her mind. Adora had a knack for finding the lost girl, they had been together all their lives so she gained quite the tracking skills over the years.  


Adora decided to return to their bunk room, in search for clues. Upon entering the room she was me with a crisp and quiet atmosphere. Everything seemed to be in it’s place, no visible damage to any school property. _So nothing happened to cause a rampage today_ , Adora thought to herself. She checked by the hanging basket by the door to find some mail for her roommates. Flipping through she could see college entrance letters and invitations to join the military. There was envelopes for each of her bunkmates, but nothing seemed to stand out to her.  


That is until she saw a particularly interesting envelope.  


It was tinged a light blue color with a familiar seal across the top. It shimmered with a slight tint of glitter. Adora couldn’t quite place it, she was sure that she had seen it somewhere before? There were no words pressed into the front of the envelope except the mailing address and her name, ATTN: ADORA GRAY.  


As much as Adora was curious about the piece of mail, she wanted to find Catra first. She gently placed the mail down and checked the shared vanity in the corner. Flipping through clutter and the drawers, she was unsuccessful in finding anything that indicated Catra’s whereabouts. Glancing up into the mirror Adora saw her face. There seemed to be a bit of bruising where she was hit, tinging her light pink skin a dark blue color. She reached up to gently caress her marks, wincing slightly at the pain. Adora dug out her ointment from one of the drawers to apply it. A few bruises or scratches did not bother her, she was used to the pain that came with fists. She never backed down from a fight, especially if it was to protect her friend. The cool touch of the ointment soothed her throbbing skin, Adora put it away and set off to check her shared bunkbed.  


Each room was outfitted to hold a certain number of students. Being a private boarding school, they had special liberties to cram students into rooms as long as the dimensions were big enough. Adora shared her bunk with Catra, many nights they would huddle together and whisper about the future.  


Upon inspection, the sheets and pillows appeared intact and folded over neatly along the sides of their beds. Adora glanced down at the photo frame that held a precious memory on the side table. It was a photo taken many years ago for Halloween. A small grimacing Catra, dressed as a kitty-cat, was being enveloped in a monster hug by a young Adora with a goofy grin plastered across her face. Adora was covered up in various different sizes of cardboard, all of it colored in varying shades of gray. The people running the orphanage at the time disapproved of young ladies dressing so “brash” and “masculine” so it had taken Adora and Catra months to prepare and hide the pieces of cardboard. Adora could still see the slight frills of the princess dress she was forced to wear peeking out from under the cardboard.  


This picture represented the first time they were able to escape the suffocating hold of the orphanage. The Senator at the time wanted to take a group of underprivileged kids out and experience freedom of their own accord. They were able to dress and act in any way they wanted, no hushes or rulers being smacked against tables. They could giggle and run around and be _kids_. Catra would always scoff at the memory and never admit she enjoyed it as much as Adora, but her secret was exposed once you saw the slight tinge of pink on the small tan girl's face in the photo.  


Putting the frame down, Adora noticed something poking out from the bed. She reached down to find Catra’s guitar case. The black case was adorn with various colors of duck tape, layering overtop one another to spell out “MELOG.” This prized possession was always kept hidden away from prying eyes of those who would like to do away with it. Opening it up and peering inside, Adora saw the instrument missing. A smirk slipping onto her face, Adora knew where her friend would be hiding.  


**~~~***~~~**

The school they attended was sit atop a cliff, perching over the Selineas Sea. A thick wood surrounded the open side of the school, preventing prying eyes from viewing the school unless they are close enough to enter the gates. This layout was meant to keep out trespassers and other distracting media for it’s students. The Head of the school took her job very seriously, changing and transforming “troubled” kids into respectable and successful adults. Adora never thought of herself as a troubled kid, however due to the amount of fights she and Catra would get into, they were both sent to the school for transformation.  


Honestly it was a breath of fresh air. They got 3 full meals a day, a warm and accommodating bed to sleep in and an advanced curriculum to follow. Despite the strict rules and even stricter punishments, this place didn’t hold a candle to their previous housing. It also provided a wide campus for exploring and escaping, which is where Adora is headed to find her friend.  


Adora climbed up a familiar pass, ducking under branches and trees as she wades her way through the brush. She could hear the birds chatter at one another as she crashed through the bushes. After 15 minutes of hiking along the cliffside, Adora stopped as she heard the familiar sound.  


A smooth and hypnotic sound hit Adora’s ears, her muscles relaxing as the familiar melody entered her brain. She could hear the gentle plucking of notes shift up and down the chords, trickling down her spine like droplets of golden sunshine. A low humming sound intertwined with the chords, giving them life and lifting them higher than the clouds, each note shining up into the sky. Adora could hear the humming transform into lyrics, the delicate plucking of strings gradually turn to rhythmic strumming.  


_"Am I allowed….to look at her like that?_

_Could it be wrong….when she’s just so nice to look at?"_

Adora tiptoed up through the brush to catch a glance at Catra. She was leaning against a particularly large tree, brown hair cascading down over her shoulders. A tan freckled face was tilted upwards, eyes closed and brows knitted together in focus. Her fingers were gliding along the strings of her guitar as her figure was cast in a halo of sunlight.  


_"And she smells like lemongrass and sleep._

_She tastes like apple juice and peach._

_Oh, you would find her in a Polaroid picture.._

_And she means everything to me…"_

Trying to get a closer look at the content expression plastered across the musicians face, Adora fell forward as she tripped over a raised tree root. Her face met with the ground, grass gracing her mouth as she face planted. The music immediately stopped as Adora was met with a scream.  


“What the _Hell_ are you doing?” Catra growled at Adora as she pushed herself up. “You scared the shit out of me.” Catra put her guitar down and moved to help her friend to her knees. Catra was met with a goofy smile as a thank you. Her brows furrowed further as she saw the bruising on Adora’s face. She couldn’t help but reach out to graze her thumb over the wound, involuntarily cupping Adora’s cheek, “Got into another scrap I see? Let me guess, _you should see the other guy_?” putting a mocking deep voice at the end.  


“Aww, it's like you care” Adora held her hands over her heart to emphasize her sarcasm.  


Catra’s hand immediately shot backwards as a soft pink color graced her cheeks. Folding her arms over her chest and turning her gaze away she mumbled, “I’m just making sure your face still works” She glared back at her bunkmate returning to a normal tone of voice, Catra placed a single finger on Adora's forehead and pushed her, “You forget that the Ms. Bitch would kill me you suffered permanent damage. It’s _not_ because I like you.”  


The Head of the school had taken Adora under her wing as soon as the girl arrived at the school. She saw a lot of potential in the bright blue eyes of the young girl. Hoping to mold her into a prodigy to raise the school’s ratings, and in turn, raise the schools funding. However, Ms. Weaver also took it upon herself to get rid of Adora’s distractions, including having friends that lowered her test scores, or in Catra’s case, got Adora into fights.  


A giggle escaped Adora’s lips, “I haven’t heard those lyrics before, a new song you have been working on?” A single brow raising above the other.  


Catra backed away from her friend to gently bring her guitar back into her lap, the pink still hanging around her freckles. She proceeded to start tuning it her guitar and plucking at the strings. She looked up at Adora through her lashes, “Y-Ya, I got a new album on my Ipod and was messing around with some chords."  


They did not have a lot of access to outside things at the academy, students were supposed to be closed off from the outside world. However Catra, in her deviant ways, was able to strike up a deal with some of the chefs and found a way to smuggle some goods. Usually though, she smuggled new music for her to listen to.  


With a shrug Catra nodded towards Adora, “So what happened this time?”  


Adora moved over to a tree next to Catra, leaning against the rough bark. She fixed her ponytail, sighed, and closed her eyes as she heard the familiar plucking sounds. “Coach was pissed that you weren’t there, so he really laid into us with the drills. Lonnie was bad mouthing you, so I had to stick up for your honor.” She opened her eyes to sneak a glance at Catra.  


Catra looked down at her fingers, a frown dawning her face, “Adora, I’ve told you I can stick up for myself. I don’t need you defending me all the time.”  


Adora rolled her eyes, “I know.”  


“Not to mention how Ms. Bitch reacts when you get hurt-”  


“Ya, I know.”  


“-And how she takes it out on me. Like I have a personal mission to ruin your future-“  


“ _I know_!” Adora threw a clenched fist behind into the tree, rustling the branches and scaring the birds. The guitar twanged as Catra flinched, her face twisted into an unreadable emotion while her eyes squeezed shut. They both sat there while silence fell over the two of them.  


Ms. Weaver always punished kids alone, she never punished two at once. Adora was never sure what happened to Catra behind closed doors, but she noticed that her friend has been more attuned to outbursts and sudden noises.  


Adora rubbed her face and pinched her eyebrows together. With a deep sigh she said, "Look, I'm sorry. Lonnie knows how to rile me up." Adora moved to put a hand on Catra's shoulder, "I didn't mean to get upset, I've calmed down." Catra's features softened and she opened her eyes to meet Adora's.  


Adora's breath hitched as she looked into Catra's mismatched eyes, one a steel teal while the other a fiery amber. It was a genetic mutation that followed the girl around her entire life. Kids always find ways to tease and ridicule each other, and Catra's eyes were an easy mark. Adora never thought they were weird though, she admired them since the first time they met.  


_Adora had been playing with the other kids at the orphanage when a small, trembling Catra was thrust into the room. She had tear streaks down her cheeks as a larger kid looked over and advanced on her. He shoved her into the ground and was threatening her, telling her she was ugly and that she couldn’t play with everyone else. Catra wildly lunged at him, trying to overpower the boy to no avail as he easily held her tiny hand in one fist and raised his other, clenching his fingers to prepare to make contact._

_Small, pudgy Adora pushed Catra out of the way and took the hit. She turned on the bully and landed a solid kick between his legs, doubling him over. Adora kicked the boy a few times and called him insulting words, the other children laughed and came down upon his weakened state, throwing fists and kicks at him. It didn't take much for the others to turn on one another, this place was a constant show of dominance, and Adora knew how to handle herself in these situations_

_Adora turned around to help the new girl up when her blue eyes connected with new ones. Teal and amber. She felt her tiny lungs hitch. Adora's face grew into a big grin as she wrapped the other girl in her arms. "You have pretty eyes! We are going to be best friends!" Adora felt Catra slowly wrap her arms around her in return._

"Adora?" Catra was leaning away, her lips were drawn into a line as a faint tint or pink was crawling along her cheeks. "What are you doing?"  


Adora had not realized that she had gravitated closer to Catra. She immediately jumped back and rubbed the back of her neck while trying to hid her embarrassment behind a chuckle. "sorry, I got lost in a train of thought."  


Catra shrugged and settled back into her spot as Adora went back to her own. Catra turned her head to look out onto the sea. She let out a sigh, "I can't wait till we graduate and get out of here."  


Adora turned her head towards the sea too, but kept her eyes on the other girl. She let a small smile cross her lips, "It will be great to finally start living our lives." Adora let her gaze fall upon the shimmering sea in front of her. "I can't wait to start college and learn more about the world. I want to help people and make this world a better place."  


Catra let out a low chuckle, "Ya, I'll watch you play hero from the sidelines. I fully plan on bumming on your couch while watching reruns of old TV shows on Netflix."  


Adora gave Catra her puppy dog eyes, "Aww come on Catra. You have so much potential." Adora gasped and continued, "You should start a band!" She hoped Catra could see the determined sparkles in her eyes.  


"Hah, who the hell would I play with?" Catra snorted.  


"You could scrounge up some people from Horde Academy"  


"Pass, they're all nerds"  


"I'm not a nerd"  


"You're the most nerdy"  


Adora let out a soft giggle. "It doesn’t matter. We will figure it out together."  


Catra smiled and looked towards Adora. She let her hand rest on Adora's shoulder. "Can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always looking to improve so if you have some advice to help my writing style, feel free to share! This is the first fanfiction I have ever written, I hope to improve as the chapters go on! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Mysterious Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora head back to the academy, running into into Shadow Weaver (Ms. Weaver), who is an obvious abusive authority figure. 
> 
> And Adora decides to read the weird letter address to her, with her nosy friend butting into her business.
> 
> They share a bed together, it is cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to feature some mentioned of abusive situations. I do not intend to trigger anyone, I just think it is important to the story. I will not write any graphic depictions of abuse, there will only be conversations and mentions of it. The only explicit violence written is in relation to fist fights or sports games.

On the way back to the academy, Adora pondered why Catra was out here to begin with. The girl had missed practice and isolated herself, that was never a good sign. Adora looked to her friend while they were wading through a particularly thick bush.

"Catra, why _did_ you skip practice today? Did something happen?" Adora paused as a tree branch suddenly came crashing towards her. She failed to duck as the leaves slapped her healing bruise, sending a sharp jab through her nerves. Adora winced and flinched back, caressing her tender skin.

"Oops, sorry" Catra sarcastically drawled, "Guess I should have held that branch a little longer."

Adora huffed, wiping the leaves out of her face. She shot a glare at Carta, quickly trying to catch up to the other girl. The sun was starting to set, a chill was creeping up on the two friends. The faint path back to the school was starting to fade as the trees casted shadows upon the ground.

"Come on Catra, be serious. I'm just trying to help." Adora surged forward to grab her friend by the arm. She tried not to hold too tight but kept a firm grasp, letting her long fingers curl around the tense muscle.

Catra looked over her shoulder and let out a sigh, defeated. She let her body turn towards Adora, eyes gazing on the ground as her hand shyly rubbed her opposite arm. Grumbling, Catra replied "I may have 'found' some extra food by the kitchens. Someone saw me and Ms. Bitch decided to have a private 'lecture' with me."

Adora's glare became sympathetic and her grip softened as she held the other girl. Catra let out another breath of air and continued, "look it's nothing. I got caught, end of story." She tried to pull away and continue trudging through the brush, but Adora held her there.

Adora searched Catra's face, finding nothing but a blank expression. "It's not nothing Catra, what _happened_?" Adora knew Catra wouldn't answer back, she never told Adora what the lectures entail. She would vanish for extended period of time, sometimes for an entire day. Once Catra returned, however, she was always closed off and distant. Adora had tried to confront Catra on multiple occasions, but Catra would lash out and make herself scarce. Adora was always anxiously waiting for her to return.

Adora could feel her fear raising up like bile in her throat. _What did she do to Catra?_

Catra chanced a glance up at Adora, remaining silent, her eyes were burning with something. Was it regret…anger…sadness? Adora couldn't quite place it. What she did know was that her friend needed some comfort. Adora pulled Catra towards her and enveloped her in a hug. She heard the smaller girl let out a squeak as she wrapped her arms around Catra's lean frame. Adora absentmindedly started circling her thumbs over Catra's back in a compassionate gesture.

Catra was stiff at the contact, but let herself be held in Adora's embrace. She ever so slightly rested her head on Adora, breath coming out gently. Catra was not a hugger by any means, but on these rare occasions she would let Adora hold her.

As the sun kept setting, the shadows in the forest started to climb the trees, casting the girls in darkness. The crickets and frogs came to life as the path darkened. If they did not start heading back, soon the path would be enveloped by the nightfall and the chances of making it back to the academy would become slim.

As Adora held the fragile girl, she felt a shiver trail up Catra's spine as a strong gust of wind hit them. The temperature kept dropping as the night crept on them. Adora noticed that Cara was not dressed for the weather. The other girl was wearing one of Adora's old Horde Lacrosse shirts, though it was cut up into a crop top, with a thin tank-top underneath. Catra had a habit of stealing Adora's old clothing and mutilating it until Adora would throw it out. Then the girl would claim it and wear it around as a new fashion trend. It did not hold up to the academy's dress code, but Catra never cared.

Catra pulled away from the embrace, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she rubbed her arms to keep warm, avoiding Adora's eyes. She was not sure, but Adora thought she could see some hunts of glistening on the teal and amber eyes. Concerned about her friend, Adora shed her letterman's jacket.

"Here, I'm burning up in this thing." Adora smiled and held out her jacket to Catra. Knowing that her friend didn't like to accept charity Adora continued, "Could you carry this for me, my arms still hurt from practice today." It wasn't a total lie, Adora could still feel the burning stretch of her muscles as she moved her body.

Catra stared at Adora, there was a serious look to her mismatched eyes. She reluctantly took the jacket and slung it over her shoulders, setting Melog down as she readjusted. Since Catra was a size or two smaller than Adora, her shoulders did not fill out the jacket and it swallowed up her torso. She looked akin to a kitten wrapped up like a burrito. Catra's figure was more slender compared to Adora's bulkier build, it was a difference that made them great sports partners. Adora could charge forward and barrel through people while Catra was light on her feet and could dance around anyone.

After adjustments, Adora and Catra continued their walk to the academy, silently trudging through the forest. Catra lead the way as Adora fell behind to keep an eye on her friend. As she gazed upon her friend's back, Adora couldn't help but notice there was faint bruising peaking up on Catra's neck. The bruising was barley visible under the jacket that dawned her shoulders. Adora's eyebrows furrowed and she opened her mouth to comment on the marks when they arrived at the north entrance doors to the school.

Catra thrust the doors open, only to be greeted by a familiar face. Catra paused, tanned face starting to pale as Adora came to her side in concern. Adora was met with the reason for Catra's sudden halt. Ms. Weaver, Head of Horde Academy, was towering over the both of them. She was adorn with her typical robes draping over her tall, lanky body. They were ceremonial, it was an expression of her position of power at the school.

Being the Head of the academy, Ms. Weaver oversaw the operations and the outcomes of all it's students. She had the power to pluck them from their status and raise them above the others. However she also had the power to squish anyone who crossed her, pushing them down into the dirt until they become nothing but a flightless bug.

At this moment in time, Ms. Weaver was glaring down at the two young ladies. Adora could feel the world grow cold at the presence of this woman, she tried to suppress a shudder while standing there.

Nodding her head towards the two girls, Ms. Weaver cooed, " My my, what are two young girls doing out this late?" Her voice went on in a smooth honeyed drawl, "I hope they were not thinking of skipping curfew?" Despite her voice sounding gentle, Ms. Weaver's eyes shot daggers down at Adora and Catra.

Adora stepped forward, standing tall and squaring her shoulders, "We just went out for a hike and some fresh air. We lost track of time and saw that the sun was setting, so we hurried back as soon as we could."

The tall woman narrowed her eyes and flicked them towards Catra, "I heard that there was someone missing from the lacrosse practice this evening. I was also informed that there was some food missing from the cafeteria. What a very… _disappointing_ day."

Catra's eyes fell on the floor, her mouth twisting into a snarl. Her hands started to form into fists, shaking slightly as Ms. Weaver continued to speak, "Catra, is there something you need to tell me?" The woman raised her eyebrow and leaned down towards Catra, bringing her thin pale hand down to gently caress Catra's cheek. She gripped Catra's jaw and forced the girl to look up at her, cold eyes staring down.

Catra jerked backwards, forcing herself out of the woman's grasp. "I've got nothing to say to you. You already know the answer, so why bother asking?" Catra's glared back at Ms. Weaver, fists clenching and unclenching in a rhythm.

Ms. Weaver looked unfazed, she leaned back up into her towering pose and coldly replied, "Might I remind you that you are here out of my generosity? It is a privilege to be her, to be given the chance to grow and succeed. Yet you continue to squander every chance you are given." Catra visibly shrank inside the jacket draped over her as Ms. Weaver pointed her finger towards Adora, her voice sharp, "You continue to be a bad influence and now you are bringing your classmate down with you. Look at the injury on her face, this was your doing. When will you do something _useful_?"

Ms. Weaver dropped her finger and moved towards Catra again, her voice dropping to her honeyed tone, "I suppose I'll have to give you another private lecture to teach you some responsibility." As she advanced on Catra, Ms. Weaver darted her hands out to connect with Catra's face. Adora thrust herself in front of Catra, arms outstretched in a defensive position. Ms. Weaver's hand froze in midair.

"Catra didn't do this to me, I got in a fight in the locker room." Adora pleaded, "It was a choice that I made. Please don't punish her for that." Adora's confidence faltered, she felt like she was reeling back into her childlike state. Like she was being plunged back into the orphanage, where _everything_ was fare game.

Ms. Weaver gazed down at Adora, eyes growing soft, "But Adora, she skipped practice and stole school property. You cannot deny that she broke the rules and there must be consequences. She should be moved to the spare room by my office, so I can keep a close eye on her. Additionally she will be out of the way and won't be a bad influence on you any longer."

Adora could feel Catra tense behind her, breath starting to quicken. She could feel hands grasp at her tank top from behind. Meeting the tall woman's gaze, Adora gulped down her fears and replied, "Catra is not a bad influence on me. I am still the top student in my year and have a promising scholarship to Prime University. If anything, Catra pushes me to work harder, she challenges me to do my best." Adora let her arms fall to her sides, pleading with her eyes.

Ms. Weaver let out a defeated sigh, the world started to warm up a bit, "Very well. She will stay in her current lodgings. However there must still be consequences for the negligence and theft." Ms. Weaver leaned to look past Adora's shoulder at the shorter girl, "Catra, you are expected to meet with me in my office tomorrow after practice. We will discuss your punishment then."

The Head of Horde Academy turned on her heel, stalking away from the two girls. As she walked down the hallway, she raised her voice for them to hear, "Remember girls, your privilege can be taken away just as quickly as it was given." She continued to walk down the hallway until she turned into another corridor.

Adora turned toward her friend and saw that there were tears prickling at her eyes. She reached forward to grab one of Catra's hands, noticing that the other girl had red marks where her fingers dug into the palm. Catra let out a small sniffle and wiped at her eyes, ripping her hand out of Adora's grasp.

Adora tried to meet her friends gaze, "Catra, I-"

"It's nothing, I don't want to talk about it." Catra snapped and burst forward, briskly walking back to their room. Adora knew that she couldn't press this matter. Catra was lashing out, Adora didn't want her to hide away. Instead, Adora followed Catra back to their room and let the silence fall between them.

**~~~***~~~**

As Adora and Catra enter their bunk room, Catra ran straight into Lonnie. Catra let out a soft squeal as she collided with the taller girl. Lonnie glared down at Catra, a sneer crossed her face. "Oh, so you can show up on time for curfew huh?" Lonnie sarcastically spat at Catra.

The shorter girl glared up into Lonnie face, puffing out her chest, "You have something to say to me Lonnie? Looks like you already lost a fight today." Catra grinned as she pointedly looked at Lonnie's injuries from her earlier fight.

Lonnie pressed her face forward, eyes burning down into Catra's, "You've got some nerve, considering you let Adora fight for you. Maybe you should meet me sometime and give me a real fight?" she snarled at Catra.

Adora stepped in between the two, putting a hand on each shoulder to forced them apart. Both girls were stubborn headed, but neither of them had the same strength as Adora. While the two continued to glare at each other, Adora interjected, "Come on guys it's too late for this." She stifled a yawn as she continued, "You're both pretty. Now can you shut up and go to bed?"

Lonnie and Catra deflated slightly at Adora's comment, but neither of them backed down. Instead, Lonnie stormed past Catra and shoulder checked her, "Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom before I punch your lights out. I don't need another detention slip."

Catra let out a cackle towards Lonnie and replied, "Oh sure, like you could even touch me. I'd dance around you all night." Crossing her arms Catra let a sly grin adorn her face.

Lonnie paused and grappled at her dreads, seemingly wanting to tare her hair out. She looked towards the bystander, "Adora, you better get ahold of your _tiny_ friend before I beat her to a pulp." With that, Lonnie surged out the door before any fists could start flying.

Catra let out a soft chuckle and turned her head to her friend, "What a sore loser, I could take her any day." Catra stood proudly. Despite her smaller and slimmer size, Catra had impressive agility. Adora had learned this when they had wrestling class together. No matter how hard she tried, Adora couldn’t quite catch the slim girl in a hold. Catra always seemed to float out of her reach until it was the moment to strike back.

Adora frowned at Catra, "We've been through a long day, can you try to _not_ start a fight?" Adora moved to the dresser to start changing into her sleep ware.

Catra walked up to the bunk bed to put Melog away, "Aw come on Adora." Catra teased as she put the guitar away, "Lonnie is too easy, she gets uptight over anything. Kind of like you." Adora tried to ignore the playful banter as she was getting ready for bed. Catra came over to shed her clothes and change into sleep ware as well.

Sneaking a glance at Catra, Adora saw some light bruising along the girls shoulders and back. Catra always had scarring along her torso, but it seemed like there was new marks, something Adora has not seen before.

Catra caught Adora's eyes and quickly tugged on her sleep shirt, she huffed as she turned and flipped her hair over her shoulders. "What, see something you like?" Catra jested at Adora with her grin. Since they had reached puberty and hit their growth spurts, Catra loved to tease Adora. Adora knew that the other girl didn't mean anything by it, but it still drew a blush across Adora's features.

Adora stammered, "N-no! I was just…" Adora stopped, knowing this was not the time or place to ask about the marks. She didn't want to upset her friend more, or draw attention from their bunkmates. Adora signed, "It's nothing."

Catra shrugged her shoulders and headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready, "I was just joking, jeez Adora get a grip."

As everyone finished getting ready for curfew, Adora noticed the letter she neglected before. She picked it up and ran her thumb over the imprinted sigil, feeling the bumps and crispness of the paper. With all the commotion today, Adora had forgotten to read the letter. Curiosity won out, and Adora brought it to her bottom bunk.

As the lights went out, Adora grabbed a flashlight out of her side drawer and hid under her covers to look at the piece of mail. She started to slowly peel the seal back and open up the envelope when she heard a slight squeaking sound. Adora paused and held her breath.

Peeking out from her covers, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Darkness draped over the sleeping forms, soft and shallow breathing sounded throughout the room. Adora heard the soft squeak sound again and was greeted a shadowed face swinging down the side of the bed.

Adora let out a sharp scream when her mouth was immediately covered and the shadowed face made a shushing sound with their other hand. As Adora's heart rate started to drop, she realized that it was Catra leaning down from the bunk above her.

The other girl made a quick, silent, drop to the floor and looked over at the other roommates, one person shifted slightly but their breathing returned to a shallow rhythm. Catra pushed Adora over and climbed into her bed, Adora could see a smirk on the girl's face as she giggled in the darkness.

"Don't need to be so jumpy, I just wanted to know what you were doing." Catra whispered across the bed sheet, "I can see your flashlight from the other side of my bunk."

Adora shot an annoyed look to her friend and whispered back, "Catra, you're hogging the bed. I'm trying to read this letter." She held up the opened envelope as if to indicate that Catra was intruding on her personal business.

"Ooo, what's this?" Catra snatched it out of Adora's hands, "Looks… _official_." Catra's voice dropped into a mockingly regal tone.

Adora grabbed at the envelope to get it back, but Catra, suppressing a chuckle, held it out of reach over the side of the bed. Adora grumbled and placed her hand on Catra's shoulder to hold her down and she attempted to climb over the girl's body to get the letter back. Catra let out a surprised gasp and let go of the letter, allowing Adora to catch it. Adora let out a huff and looked back at her friend with triumph in her eyes.

Adora's eyes met teal and amber, much closer than she expected. Adora froze as she realized that her upper torso was covering Catra's, slightly hovering as to not make contact. Her heart started to thumb harder in her chest as her breathing came quicker. _What the hell?_

Catra wore a similar face as Adora's, confusion mixed with surprise. Adora could practically hear Catra's breathing quicken as she held herself in the moment. Catra's loose hair was pillowing around her head, eyes widening as Adora was frozen in place. Even in the dark, Adora could see Catra's freckles sprinkled across her face. It reminded her of the stars that were sprinkled across the night sky, stretching to form galaxies and constellations. There was even a slight color added to the galaxy, a warm flush to compliment the darker tones. Adora suddenly got the urge to trace the constellations, to somehow be closer, but she didn't know how.

Adora could feel the soft tingle of breath on her cheeks, it smelled like fresh mint toothpaste. The breath was warm and inviting, encouraging Adora to get closer. To feel it closer. To taste it. The eyes that met hers were slightly lidded closed, twinkling in the dim light of the room. It felt like they were getting closer. Adora felt drawn to every part of them, drawn to every part of Catra. _Catra? Wait Catra!_

Adora suddenly jerked back, pushing off of Catra and hitting her head on the top bunk. She flinched at the sudden pain, wrapping her hand around the back of her head.

Catra cleared her throat and coved her mouth with a closed fist. She looked away, staring off into the dark room. Adora settled back down next to Catra, trying to keep as much distance as she could in the small bed. She took a deep inhale to try and get control of her thumping heart. _Why is it beating so hard?_

Catra shifted upwards and looked back at Adora, pointing to the envelope. "So, are we gonna read that or what?" She let a smirk spread across her face, indicating to Adora that she was completely unfazed.

Adora gave herself another breath and brought the cover over both their heads. Adora handed the flashlight over to Catra as she continued to peel open the envelope. As she pulled the letter out, Adora could feel Catra scoot closer. Her breath was close enough to tickle Adora's tiny hairs along her neck. A shiver ran up Adora's spine as she unfurled the letter, goosebumps prickling her arms.

The letter was tinged a light blue color, covered from top to bottom with gentle brushes of glitter. The letter shimmered and sparkled under the flashlight, Adora and Catra shared a confused look with each other. They had never seen a piece of paper dance in the light before, why would someone make something like this?

The words on the page were handwritten, they flowed and swirled in quick strokes, adding prestige and beauty to the glittery document. Both Adora and Catra read the words silently, afraid that more noise would stir their bunkmates.

_Ms. Adora Gray,_

_It is my honor to present you with the Etherian Scholarship of Academic Excellence. You have proven to be highly skilled in your school work along with excelling in your extra curriculars. You have been selected along with an elite group of other aspiring students to receive this scholarship in hopes that you will help us build a bright future for everyone._

_In order to officially receive the scholarship, you will be requested to join me, Senator Angella Moonstone, for a celebration dinner. As we know, you may be busy with wrapping up your final school year. So, please select between a number of dates and times and RSVP as soon as you are able._

_Sincerely,_

_Angella Moonstone_

At the bottom of the page, there were a few dates and times listed out for her to select. There was also a return address for Adora to mail her RSVP, though she did not recognize it. Adora's eyes scanned the letter to reread it a few times, letting the words sink in. She was already lined up to get a scholarship to Horde Prime University, however it was not officially decided yet. It's entirely possible she will not get the Horde scholarship. But this one…all she has to do is show up for a dinner.

Next to her, Catra scoffed, "Can you believe this? They actually want you to fall for something this obvious?"

Perplexed, Adora shifted away and turned towards her friend. "What do you mean? It seems pretty straight forward to me." Adora's voice trailed off, confused.

Catra pointed at the letter and whispered back, "This is obviously fake, I've never heard of terms and conditions for scholarships like this. You are required to go to a dinner? Plus the times that are listed are all late at night, like none of them are before sundown. If you ask me, someone is planning to mug you." Catra deadpanned at Adora, no amusement on her face.

Adora looked back towards the paper, thinking hard about the proposition. Catra had a point, it _was_ a bit suspicious. Then again, maybe this dinner was supposed to be a thank you for the generosity. Adora was accustomed to the tradition of sending thank you letters to potential donors, Horde Academy sent them all the time! Maybe this was another way to say thank you. And the availability, perhaps Senator Moonstone is too busy to meet during the day? Adora was very busy with her own academic schedule, she empathized with the limited availability. _Maybe this is worth a try?_

Folding up the letter and returning it to the envelope, Adora let out a light sigh. "We should go to bed, we have an early class tomorrow."

Catra turned off the flashlight and they emerged from the covers. Returning the flashlight to Adora, Catra laid down on her side. The back of her sleep shirt was facing Adora, shoulders already slowing into a rhythmic motion.

Adora put her flashlight away and glanced down at her friend. The interaction they had only moments before flashed in her brain. Hovering over Catra, skin slightly grazing overtop one another. Hearing Catra's breath quicken. Feeling the warmth brush across her face. Adora shook her head, trying to retain her composure. What was going on? She and Catra had always been close, but lately it felt like there was something else. Something extra.

Over the years that Catra and Adora have know one another, they have steadily grown closer. When it feels like the world is stacked up against you, it's easy to cling onto the only thing that gives you kindness and acceptance. Living at the orphanage was a prime example of this, it was a eat or be eaten world back then. The adults were few and far between, drinking and stealing whatever they could get their hands on. The kids were a mixture of fear and anger, the strong ruled while the weak were held down.

Catra and Adora always looked out for each other, they protected each other and relied on each other when the days were at their worst. They were inseparable. Even when they were sent to live at Horde Academy, the two always seemed to end up together. And as each year passed, Adora's emotions felt more and more…complicated.

Adora didn't know how to explain what she felt, she knew that Catra made her feel happy but it felt like something else too. Whenever Adora was too close to Catra, she felt her emotions swell. Her chest felt like it was expanding, like her breathing was being cut off. She had trouble concentrating, it was as if her body was trying to react to something foreign.

Even though she didn't know what to call her emotions, Adora still let Catra sleep in her bed every once and a while. They did it all the time as kids, but it became less frequent as they aged. It had become impossible not to accidentally shove the other person off the small mattresses, they practically had to hold onto each other to not roll off. Adora was surprised that Catra wanted to share the bed, despite their awkward interactions earlier that day.

Catra shifted next to her and sighed, "I can hear your brain thinking from down here. Just lay down and go to sleep."

Flustered, Adora responded, "Uh-but. But what about…" Adora raised her arm to scratch the back of her neck, "You still wanna sleep here, even though…" Adora's words failed her.

Catra grumbled and turned to look back at Adora, eyes shining with annoyance, "I don't know what you're talking about. Now get down here and _sleep_." Catra grabbed Adora's arm and ripped it overtop of herself, forcing Adora to lay down. Catra positioned Adora's hand across her stomach and snuggled into the pillow.

Adora was glad that the encounter did not change their friendship. She was happy to be here with her friend, all curled up and warm. Adora lets her muscles relax as she held Catra, let her face bury into the curls in front of her. _Hmm, Catra smells so nice today_.

They two relax and settle into each other as they drift into unconsciousness.


	3. Life is a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora decides to follow the letter and meet the person who sent it. Though it was not who she was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.  
> Please feel free to give me some feedback, I want to know what I am doing well and what I can work on! I've never done something like this before and I'm looking to improve.

Adora looked down at the note in her hand, then back up at the diner. There was a large sign hanging above the door, reading "Thaymor Diner" in large looping letters. _Yup this is the place_. She nervously checked her watch for the time, confirming that she was approximately 15 minutes early. Punctuality was important at the academy, and it presents itself as a desirable value among students. Especially students who are accepting scholarships.

Adora took a deep breath and opened the door to step inside. There was a small seating area in the entryway, leading up to a small podium for the staff to address costumers. Adora approached the podium, but the staff were busy else ware. She took this time to view her surroundings and look for the person she was meeting.

The lighting was soft, not too bright for this hour. The shades were drawn over each window, creating a closed in feeling. Peering eyes from the outside world could not snoop on the patrons of the diner. There were not too many people at this hour, only a scattered few among the booths. A small countered area was adorn with barstools, most were empty but a few held customers chewing on burgers. Adora did not see the person she was looking for.

Starting to get nervous, Adora started fidgeting with the hem of her blouse. Frilly clothing always made her feel uncomfortable, but it was the nicest thing she had to wear. Any of her clothes were either donations from well-off families, or bought through the school. Adora did not have much choice, she got whatever the school decided. Most articles held the school colors and symbols, and Adora thought it would be rude to wear the opposing colors to meet the Senator. After all the Senator hailed from Brightmoon, which is the biggest rival to the Fright Zone. Horde Academy resided deep into Fright Zone territory, so Adora was not used to any customs in other territories. She hoped her little blouse was good enough.

Adora's fidgeting was interrupted as a staff came up to speak with her, "Excuse me miss, can I help you?" Caught off guard Adora jumped in place and turned to greet the hostess.

"Uh, ya-yes you can help me." Adora couldn’t help her hand from reaching up to rub the back of her neck as she continued, "I am supposed to be meeting someone here, but I'm a bit early."

The hostess glanced Adora up and down, amusement crossing her features. "You seem a little nervous. You wouldn't happen to be the guest who is dining with Ms. Moonstone, are you?"

Nodding, Adora cleared her throat and spoke up, "Yes that's me. Adora. Here for a dinner with Ms. Moonstone." Trying to give off an air confidence, Adora waved her hand through the air.

The hostess beckoned Adora to follow her. They walked past a few booths and headed towards some closed double doors. There was a sign overtop one of the doors opaque windows that read "reserved." Adora gulped as the hostess opened the door to let her in. _Why am I going into the back room? Why do we need such privacy? Oh god was Catra right? Is this where I die-_

Adora's train of though was interrupted as she was greeted not by Senator Angella Moonstone, but two young adults. They sat in the middle of the room at a singular table, reading through the menu items. One of them, a shorter girl was waving her hands about and aggressively whispering something to the other one, a slightly bulkier guy. The guy was whispering back just as aggressively to the girl, Adora couldn't hear what they were saying but it seemed like they were both arguing vigorously.

The hostess cleared her throat and the two at the table looked towards the door, "Your guest has arrived to see you, Ms. Moonstone. I'll send a server to take your orders in a few minutes. Please try not to break anything this time, remember, I am trusting you with this room for this evening." _What does that mean?_

The hostess turned towards Adora, "Please make yourself comfortable miss, and might I suggest the pancakes. They are to die for!" With that Adora was left alone in the room with two strangers.

The room was well decorated, it had the same soft lighting and windows as the rest of the diner. There were a few long tables set to the side, chairs stacked up for the evening. The only place to sit was in one single chair that was placed in front of Adora. Something seemed to triggered Adora's alarm senses, to be closed off and alone with two strangers. In a town she did not know. Away from her home where nobody, except Catra, knew where she was.

Nervously fidgeting again, Adora faced the two people. Who were they? Why were they here instead of Senator Moonstone? Why was the hostess addressing this girl as Ms. Moonstone? She was very young, she looked almost younger than Adora.

Adora addressed them, "Uh - Where's the senator?" The other girl puffed up her chest while her companion slumped down. She stood from her seat and offered a hand for Adora to shake. Adora reluctantly crossed the distance and clasped the hand in front of her firmly. The other girl was shorter and plumper than Adora, her brown hair was cropped short, elongating in the front to frame her face. On one side of her head, the girl had a streak of pink hair. And were those…sparkles in her hair? Who, over the age of 12, put _sparkles_ in their hair?

Adora confusedly stared forward at the shorter, olive toned girl. Despite looking so young and having twinkling hair, the girl was dressed in a professional suit and jacket. It felt like an oxymoron to look at someone so young dressed to look older. A clearing of the throat brought Adora's attention back to the girl's face. Adora leveled her eyes to look at the other person.

"The senator will not be joining us this evening, she is a bit.." the girl paused and rubbed her chin as she looked away, "..preoccupied." The girl motioned for Adora to sit across the table as she sat and continued, "You may address me as Ms. Moonstone and my associate," elbowing the boy next to her, "as Mr. Narrow. You must be Ms. Adora Gray." Ms. Moonstone folded her fingers neatly and looked at Adora.

Adora nodded as Mr. Narrow stiffened and motioned his hand out to meet with Adora's, his eyes wouldn't meet hers as he mumbled, "Nice to meet you." He looked more stalky than Ms. Moonstone, though it was hard to notice since his square shoulders were slumped downwards. His thick curly hair was neatly trimmed on top of his head, sides shaved in an undercut fashion to accentuate the top. He had a noticeably large mustache that looked out of place with his young features. Mr. Narrow also wore a professional suit, like his colleague, the light color contrasted his darker skin tone.

Adora looked back towards Ms. Moonstone, confused about what was happening, "What do you mean the Senator is not joining us? It's been over a week since I sent in the RSVP, she should have it on her schedule. And why is your name Moonstone too? Who are you people?" Adora felt the anger crawling up her throat, she was taking a risk by sneaking out and coming to this meeting, yet the Senator cannot even be _bothered_ to show up? Adora was told that people from Brightmoon were untrustworthy, but this seemed to hammer the point.

Ms. Moonstone waved Adora's comment away and stated, "The senator is a very busy woman, she and I are related, hence my name. She is trusting me with this dinner." Ms. Moonstone presented one of the menus to Adora, "Please order whatever you want for this evening, we've got the tab."

Adora looked over the food and gave her order to the waiter when they came in the room. She looked Ms. Moonstone up and down, narrowing her eyes. "Do I still get the scholarship?" Adora would be heartbroken if she went to all this trouble and didn't receive the money.

Ms. Moonstone leaned forward, Adora could see that her male companion was tensing his jaw at the question. The girl replied to Adora, gazes meeting, "Actually we are here to discuss the terms of your scholarship."

Adora blinked, "Terms?"

"Yes, this scholarship is going to come with a few…conditions." Adora clenched her fists under the table as the girl continued, "You will be given a full ride to Brightmoon University considering you take part in their Lacrosse team. We are assembling the best players from around Etheria to build the most powerful team, and we want you at the heart of it!" The girl's pitch started to raise as she became more excited.

Adora was flabbergasted, she felt her anger from earlier threatening to spew from her mouth, "The letter didn't say anything about that?! I am _not_ attending Brightmoon University! It's full of nothing but uppity, spoiled _princesses_. I am attending Horde Prime University to become a productive member of society! I should have known to trust something like this." Adora crossed her arms and sat back in her chair _. Catra was right, this was too good to be true._

Ms. Moonstone's face was starting to redden, as if she was blowing up like a balloon, "The _Royals_ are a great team to be a part of. They are a part of a kind and hardworking university that doesn't play by _dirty_ rules. Brightmoon University would provide you with a MUCH better education and teach you some MANNERS when addressing people who are GIVING you a FREE offer." The girls lips twisted into a sneer as she finished her words, anger burning in her eyes.

Adora slammed her hands on the table, the anger was becoming venomous words itching to escape her mouth, "Horde Prime university is a _prestigious_ school that offers the latest technological advancement. It teaches loyalty, comradery and _progress_. Once Mayor Prime is elected as Senator, he will bring our values all around Etheria. Our technology will help the poor and heal the sick, it will solve all the problems that _princesses_ like you create."

Ms. Moonstone rose to meet Adora's gaze, bringing her face nose to nose with Adora. Their eyes were held in a heated battle. There was a sudden noise that interrupted the exchange. Mr. Narrow cleared his throat and grabbed his associate by the arm. He dragged her down in her seat with a single arm and raised a menu to block Adora's view. He peeked out at Adora and nervously smiled at her, "Could you excuse us for a second?"

The two started feverously whispered to each other, similarly to when Adora first entered the room. Though since she was closer in proximity, she could hear their hushed exchange. Adora plopped herself down in her chair, running her hand over her hair and fixing her ponytail as she tried to calm down. She took a few calming breaths, trying to slow her thudding heart.

" _What are you doing, we are supposed to get her on our side not coax a fight!"_

_"What do you expect?! She's from the Fright Zone! They are all a bunch of hooligans and thugs."_

_"Glimmer you are being unfair, I told you this wouldn't work. You have to be honest and appeal to her inner morals."_

_"Bow, she has no morals!"_

_"You're plan isn't working, now I get to try mine."_

_"Bow-"_

The menu was suddenly flopped down, reveling the two behind it. Mr. Narrow was grinning awkwardly with beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face while his companion was sitting with her lips drawn in a line, her hands in the air in a silent plea. Mr. Narrow looked at Adora and cleared his throat again, nervously twirling his mustache, "Sorry about that, things have been a bit stressful since Mayor Prime announced his campaign for the senate seat."

Gesturing his hand towards Adora, Mr. Narrow gave a soft grin and spoke in a light and even tone, "Let's start over. Hi, my name is Bow and we desperately need your help." Adora was confused. _What is going on? Why are these two so weird? Why am I still bothering to sit here?_

Adora motioned to get up, "I'm sorry but this whole situation is too…off. I am not interested in your offer." She turned to leave out the door when the server returned with the dishes of food. Adora's stomach growled as she smelled the sweet scents of the delicious food, her mouth started to water as she watched the food being placed down on the table. She was not treated to tasteful food often, most of the grub served at the academy was bought at a remarkably discounted rate and was not seasoned properly. Breakfast, lunch and dinner were all bland, nothing flavorful.

Mr. Narrow, Bow?, saw how Adora was drooling over the meal and moved his outstretched hand inwards to cross his arms. "Listen, will you give us a chance to explain our side before you leave? You are welcomed to have as much food as you like. As a peace offering." He raised his eyebrows as Adora's stomach growled again.

Adora narrowed her eyes at Bow and his associate, she sat back down and started eating her food. The flavor was beyond anything she had tasted before, even the special meals they received for holidays did not live up to the morsels placed in front of her. The sweet delicate flavor danced on her tongue. It left savory tingles across her pallet as she chewed and ate her way through the dish. While Adora stuffed her face full of food, the two across the table stared at her.

Bow interjected, "Do you not get to eat things like this at your school, you look like you have never tasted a pancake before."

Adora shook her head and tried to talk around her stuffed face, "No, our food is cooked to give us the nutrients we need and nothing more. We don't eat cakes, let alone cakes cooked in a pan." Her eyes twinkled as she forked more food.

Bow's eyebrows drew up and frowned, he eyes gleaming like a puppy, "That's so sad." He sniffled a little and rubbed under his mustache, "Why do you choose to live in such a sad place?" His voice started to crack as he spoke.

Adora snapped her eyes to him, "I don't choose to live there, it is my only home. I couldn't leave if I wanted to, I have no where to go. The kids at my school are there because they don’t have any homes or families that want them. Horde Academy is my only home."

Bow covered his eyes dramatically as he held in sobs, his associate Ms. Moonstone started to look dejected as well. Bow suddenly reached his hands to grasp Adora's, tears prickling in his eyes, "You must come to Brightmoon, if not to help us but to eat decent food."

Adora jerked her hands out of his, "I said no, and you haven't even told me you 'side of the story' yet." Adora replied with finger quotes. Bow sniffled again and wiped under his nose, Adora noticed that his mustache shifted as he did so. She focused her gaze at the piece of fuzz and noticed that it definitely moved on his face. She pointed at Bow's face and stammered, "Uh-your uh…Your mustache is uh…"

Bow reached for his face, "Oh, sorry, this is fake." He ripped the fuzz off of his upper lip, revealing a clean shaven face, "I put this on to look older. It was Glimmer's idea." He pointed his thumb over at Ms. Moonstone.

Returning to her glaring self, the associate put her hands in the air above her head her head, " _Bow_ , you don’t need to out me like that!" She was stewing in anger, it almost seemed like steam was coming out of her ears.

"I just think we should be honest with Adora if we are asking for her help."

"But you don't need to tell her my _name_."

"Oh come on, like calling you Ms. Moonstone isn't weird? Don't you think that sounds weird? _MsSs. MoOoOnsToOoNe_ " Bow accentuated the name like it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

" _Bow_! Why are you like this?!"

Adora cleared her throat, the two snapped their eyes to her, "So- uh anyway." Adora felt very awkward watching these two bicker, they kept getting stranger and stranger the longer she stayed in this diner. Though, if she was honest with herself, she was getting more interested in these two as time went on. They did not seem like stereotypical Brightmoon citizens, they were not uppity and perfect. In fact, the boy was showing compassion for Adora and offered to give her a new place to live despite not knowing her, all over something as simple as food. Adora did not know kindness like that.

Bow straightened himself and started to explain the situation to Adora, "We are trying to put together a skilled lacrosse team between all the different territories. Mayor Prime is a crooked man who wishes to sell all our properties to companies that will pollute our homes. Glimmer, " Bow looked at the girl next to him and she huffed, "thinks that we can unite the territories and build political allies through this team."

Bow looked back at Adora and continued, "Convincing people to join our sports team is going to be hard, they don’t want to transfer to Brightmoon, they just want to stay in their respective homes. That's where you come in. You have immaculate talent for this sport, your speed and skills outmatch any of us." Bow started to plead with his eyes, "Please, we need your skills to convince the others to join us!"

Adora deadpanned Bow, "That plan sounds stupid. How can you unite the surrounding territories with a college sports team? Besides, why would _I_ want to help _you_? Mayor Prime wants to use our advance tech to _help_ people! He wants to end poverty!" Adora didn’t understand what Bow was saying, this didn't make sense.

Bow's eyebrows knitted together, "You don’t really believe that do you? Have you even looked at his campaign website?" Adora blushed at the comment, caught off guard, she did not have access to the internet at the academy. Only people who snuck in tech and hotspots could do it, if they could get past the coded firewall. Even Catra could barley access the outside internet, before getting kicked off.

Bow took out a smartphone to start typing and scrolling, he showed the page he found to Adora. He sighed, "Mayor Prime is planning to use our water as a dumping ground for large companies. He is planning to use his influence to buy up land and gentrify neighborhoods. With polluted water and raised housing costs, it is going to put a lot of people in a bind. He is going to take advantage of the growing poverty and create a monopoly, taking advantage of low-income people."

Adora was confused, she did not know a lot about politics. The only things she knew was what she learned at school, the school that swore fealty to a Mayor. Is that normal? "No, this doesn't make sense, how do you know he is crooked?"

Bow pulled out a binder from under the table, he started to flip to different pages, "I brought this in case we needed it. These are emails and messages sent between Mayor Prime and his associates. It details all of his shady back alley deals. This man is a bad person, we cannot allow him to become the senator. His influence will grow and he will take advantage of it."

Adora grasped the binder, forgetting her food. Her mind was reeling with this information. Everything she was taught, everything she knew, was it all a lie? Thinking back, Mayor Prime didn't visit the orphanage. He didn't donate to the academy. Hell, he didn't do _anything_ with his influence to help anyone. Only to advance his tech and create loyal citizens. But still, how can she trust these strangers? They could be lying to her…

Adora locked eyes with Bow and asked, "How can a sports team possibly influence an election? Why would someone leave their home to follow this insane sounding plan? Even if I decided to join you, I am only one person."

This time Ms. Moonstone, no Glimmer, reached out to put her hand on Adora's forearm, "I know it sounds impossible, but this has been done before." Her eyes were locked with Adora's, vulnerable and naked, "There was someone named Mara Grayskull a long time ago who united the territories. Someone in power wanted to dominate and take everything. People lived in as indentured servants, working off their debt until they keeled over, but Mara couldn't stand to watch. She created a sports team to raise people's spirits."

Adora could feel Glimmer's hand grip tighter as the shorter girl continued, voice softening, "Mara's team was made up of people from all over the territories, creating comradery and trust. She was eventually able to rile up a big enough group of people, and they took back their power. Afraid the people in power would find her, she went under the alias She-ra."

As Glimmer finished her sentence, Bow continued as if practiced, "Mara was able to overthrow a corrupt government, we want to stop one from forming and repeating history. Will you be our She-ra?" Adora was frozen in place, eyes darting from one person to the next.

Adora saw Glimmer's eyes well up with tears, she didn't know what to say. There was too much information, too much pressure. A sport wont solve any political issue, she can’t solve this problem. But she wanted to help, she always wants to help people. She hated to see people take advantage of the weak, it reminded her too much of her younger years. Adora looked at the people in front of her, dressed so professionally yet young. She noticed that their eyes looked tired, there were dark circles cupping their features aging them a few years. Why was she noting this now? Their brown and hazel eyes looked so pleading _. Teal and amber_. "I…I need time to think about this…" Adora stammered, jerking away. Her food was all but forgotten.

Glimmer let go of Adora's arm, "Of course, please take your time. We plan to start assembling the team as soon as we can graduate. Bow and I have extra credits so we can graduate as early as the school will let us." As Adora stood to leave, Glimmer reached out but decided to let her hand fall, "Please think it over seriously, we need someone like you to help us. We can't do this alone…"

Adora gloomily looked at the other girl and nodded, "I will contact you within the week with my answer. I don’t have a cell phone, so I'll send a letter to the address I sent the RSVP."

Glimmer let a small smiled slide onto her face and nodded. Bow stood up, taller than Adora. He gave her a surprise hug, small tears forming in his eyes. Adora stiffened, affection was a sign of weakness at the academy. Adora had only shown affection towards her childhood friend, and even then sometimes Catra rejected it. This boy, who had met her only a few moments ago, was showing her a type of affection she could only get in short glimpses back home. Despite everything, Adora enjoyed the warmth of the hug, and let herself be held for a moment.

With that, Adora turned on her heal and headed towards the door. Leaving the people, and complicated feelings, behind.


	4. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora thinks about her offer and makes her decision. Catra doesn't take it well.
> 
> This chapter is Catra's POV. This story mostly revolves around Adora's POV, but I think adding Catra's thoughts helps round out the story as a whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has references to past abuse, though it does not have explicit descriptions.
> 
> The song referenced in this Chapter is "Only One" by Yellowcard. (Give it a listen, I liked it a lot and think it applies to Catra's a lot in this moment).

The heat of the shower rained down on Catra, soaking her skin and stinging her fresh wounds. Catra winced at the pain, but didn't back away. Eventually, as the hot water left streaks down her body, the stinging turned to numbness. Catra is not a fan of taking showers, it was an invitation for her to remember her pain, but she knows that if she does not clean herself regularly she runs the risk of infection.

Catra took the wash cloth and started to gently lather soap onto her skin. She carefully ran the cloth along her arms and down her torso, making sure to take care in scrubbing the fresh marks. The stinging came back as the cloth rubbed crusts away, but it numbed itself quicker under the water. The warmth from the cloth was soothing despite the pain.

Though the showers were communal, there was not another soul in Catra's vicinity. She purposely planned her showers around everyone's schedules, she doesn't even take rinses after practices. Catra knows the looks she would get, the thoughts others would think if they got a glimpse of her body. The thought of Adora seeing her scars and wounds made Catra's throat tighten. To Catra's luck, if you could call it that, most marks were adorn on her back and easily hidden under the proper clothing.

Catra rubbed the cloth over a particularly sensitive cut, gently cleaning off the crusty blood. Red flakes streamed down her body and floated into the drain. She checked the cut and moved on once she was satisfied. _Fuck this is bound to leave another scar._ Catra frequently uses the healing ointment that Adora has, though it does not help with the scarring. Catra has to be very careful not to let others see when she uses it. She doesn't want them to see her weaknesses.

Catra hates feeling _weak_.

The only time Catra doesn't feel weak is when she is with Adora. Despite the girl getting into fights all the time, she lifts Catra up and makes her feel…well Adora makes Catra feel. Catra is so used to anger and fear, it is nice to escape sometimes and let herself feel something…something pleasant. Adora is very caring and shows Catra her tender side. No matter how terrible the day is, being around Adora eases Catra's mood and makes her feel safe.

Catra sighed and put her washcloth down. She gathers some shampoo to lather into her hair. It dries and frizzes her hair, but they have a very small selection of cleaning products and this is the best Catra can find. She would prefer to not wash her hair at all with these products, but dirt clumps were not very appealing.

As Catra rinsed her hair, her thoughts returned back to Adora. It has been a week since Adora went to that "dinner" with the "Senator." Scoffing, Catra continued to run her fingers through her thick hair, trying to untangle the strands. Adora had come back that night and was speaking all kinds of gibberish to Catra. She went off on a rant about how the current Mayor of the Fright Zone was corrupted and taking advantage of the system. How he was embezzling money and had shady back alley deals with other rich corrupted politicians. When Adora confessed this to Catra, She couldn't help but chuckle at how naïve Adora was. Catra was not surprised that the same dude that would allow living environments like the orphanage would be corrupt, I mean who would let someone like Ms. Bitch run a private school? She probably broke at least 4 child abuse laws a _day._

Catra didn't care if he was corrupt, she just wanted to graduate and get out of this place. But Adora had other ideas. She wanted to be the savior and join the Brightmoon University lacrosse team. The idea angered Catra at the time and she stormed out of the conversation. For the rest of the week, Adora did not bring it up again. She seemed deep in thought whenever Catra saw her, it was even affecting her performance in classes.

Catra grumbled and turned up the heat in the shower, feeling the searing hot pain down her back. Since Adora was getting distracted in class, Ms. Bitch spent extra time with Catra. She never confided in Adora about the private "conversations" that Ms. Bitch had with Catra. There was nothing Adora could do anyway, so why bother. The Head of the school treated Catra like a virus, corrupting perfect Adora. Sometimes Catra got detention and a slap to the face, other times she would get…something much worse. Awful enough to leave marks and scars on her body. And since Adora was getting more distracted, Ms. Bitch has gotten more hands on.

Catra stood in the shower, the temperature had gotten up to boiling. The steam filled Cara's lungs as she let out slow breaths. Catra stood and let the water burn her skin, waiting for the pain to turn into numbness. All she wanted right now was the sweet sensation of numbness.

**~~~***~~~**

After Catra got herself changed, she went to collect her notebook and iPod. She walked to one of her hiding spots in the school. This one was a corner that was hidden away by a staircase. She just had to vault herself off the railing and grab the ledge above it. She leaned against the wall of the alcove and put her headphones in. She shuffled through her playlists and settled on one. It played soft and gentle music into her ears as she started writing. Usually Catra would write down songs lyrics and chords, so she could try to learn songs on her own. Lately, though, Catra has been trying to write her own songs. When emotions feel overwhelming, the music helped Catra channel her thoughts.

The music felt like and extension of herself. The chords and notes would float above her head, weaving and mingling with each other as she played. It mimicked her desires and thoughts, painting a picture of the words she wished she could speak. The emotions that bottle up inside get a chance to be released into the air, released out of her brain. Music has worked as an escape for Catra, but if she was honest with herself, lately it has felt more warm. Being around Adora makes Catra feel…more. She is not sure what to name this 'more' feeling, so she has tried to write it down into musical form.

Catra wrote down notes and words onto her notebook, nodding her head to the rhythm in her ear. The words she was writing felt impactful, her feelings were bleeding onto the page. They felt warm, like the page was radiating a sun beam onto Catra's face. Catra felt her chest get tight, but the tightness was different from any pain she experienced. It felt good, it felt like there was a warm coil wrapped around her ribcage. Not too tight and not too loose, just…there. Catra put her notebook down. Music was helpful in channeling her thoughts, but Catra wasn't sure what to think of her new emotions. It felt like the music was making her emotions feel bigger, heating her up from her ears to her toes.

It's strange, music usually felt like and escape, not a catalyst. She didn't want to escape this time, she wanted to let herself feel…more.

Catra huffed and paused the iPod and took out the earphones. She turned her head to peer over the side of the alcove when she was met, eye to eye, with a familiar ocean blue color. Catra gasped and jerked backwards, catching herself as she almost fell on her back.

Adora giggle to herself, covering her mouth with her hand. She was hunched over, pulling her knees to her chest, as she tried to fit into the tight alcove. Adora dropped her hand and said, "Sorry, you looked so peaceful so I didn't want to interrupt you." She picked up Catra's notebook and looked at the contents, "What are you doing up here anyway?"

Catra couldn't help but think about how cute Adora looked squeezing herself into the alcove. She was wearing her typical letterman jacket and blue jeans. Catra had tried to teach the girl about fashion, but Adora was a lost cause. Not that Catra could complain anyway, ever since Adora joined a sports team she managed to fill out all of her clothes with solid muscle. Sometimes the stretching fabric made Catra blush, lord knows why.

Catra jumped forward and snatched the notebook away, quickly closing it. She settled herself back against the wall and peered at Adora, "I came up here for some privacy, no thanks to you."

Adora giggled again and shoulder bumped Catra, "Yeah but you like hanging out with me. You just don't admit it."

Catra scoffed and tried to hide the smile on her face, "Whatever, you're an idiot."

" _Your_ idiot."

Catra ignored the blooming pressure that grew in her chest at the words. Her face heated up as she turned her head towards Adora and hissed, "What do you want anyway?"

Adora's demeanor changed at the words, she looked more crestfallen as her eyes zoned in on the blank space of the wall. Hands clenching into fists, Adora mumbled, "I've decided to go to Brightmoon."

The girl spoke so quietly that Catra was sure she heard wrong. "What?"

Adora peered back at Catra, determination in her face, "I have decided to go to Brightmoon University."

There was a moment of silence between them. Catra felt the pressure in her chest clench. The warm coil tightened into a searing hot grip. It felt so tight that Catra found it hard to take her next breath, "What do you mean you _decided to go to Brightmoon?_ "

Adora took a long breath and continued to meet Catra's eyes, "I looked into Mayor Prime, Catra. I saw what he has done to the Fright Zone. There are people living in inhuman conditions. He is allowing people to _suffer_ so they can become in-debt to his banks. I can't sit by and let that happen!"

Catra felt bile build up in her throat, it came out of her mouth in a venomous tone, "Who gives a _shit_ about those people. They have never given two shits about us! This is a dog-eat-dog world, Adora, corruption is _everywhere_. I bet even those 'princesses' you love so much have baggage they cover up. This is your family, _I'm_ your family. Are you just going to abandon our dreams for some strangers? Strangers that _tricked_ you?" Catra felt herself huffing, her breathing came out faster as her heart sped up.

Adora looked taken aback, she took a moment to think of her response before saying, "I have to do this Catra. This is wrong and I want to help fix it." She leaned forward and took Catra's hands in her own, "You can come with me. We can fix this together."

Catra felt a pit in her stomach, it scratched up her throat. _Adora was leaving, why was she leaving? These people aren't worth it._ Everyone always treated the two like they were burdens, like Catra was a burden. Nobody helped them except themselves, and Adora has the audacity to trust these complete strangers over Catra! She just wanted to be the savior, like she always is. Perfect Adora, who could do no wrong. Ugly Catra, who's existence was a mercy.

She wanted to vomit, the emotions were becoming too much. She needed out, she needed her music.

Catra threw Adora's hands down, "No." She could see the pain cross Adora's features. The pit in Catra's throat dropped to her toes. "How could you put those strangers before your family?" _Before me?_

The pain on Adora's face transformed into anger, "I don't _have_ a family here. This place is corrupt and evil. This is my chance to set things right!" _I don't want you._

"Fuck them Adora! They tricked you into sneaking out, how can you trust them?" _Why don't you trust me? What's wrong with me?_

"They are the only people who have shown me kindness! They have offered us a way out, a way to put a stop to the corruptness." _You are not enough. You've never been enough._

Catra could feel her anger bursting, she held back her tears as best she could. _Don't show weakness._ Catra held Adora's gaze, body trembling, " _Fuck you_." Catra could feel the venom drip off of her words. She gathered her things and quickly climbed overtop of Adora. Catra jumped down to the staircase and started to run. She didn't know where, but anywhere than here.

As Catra ran, she could hear Adora call for her in the distance.

**~~~***~~~**

Throughout the next week Catra did her best to avoid Adora. At every instance she had, Catra would hide away and escape any room that had Adora in it. Adora had tried to talk to her, but words always died from her mouth once she saw Catra's glare . Catra's emotions felt too hot, the tightening in her chest grew to exponential levels as the days dragged on. She found herself perched atop the roof of the school, hugging her knees to her chest. _Why was Adora doing this? Why am I not enough?_

Catra knew the answer, she could hear the lazy drawl in her head. _Because you were never enough. You only get in the way and hurt people._

Catra swallowed the bile in her mouth, there was no way Adora would actually leave her right? The two of them have been inseparable since they met. They looked out for each other, not run away on some dumb hero quest. Catra shook her head, it's just like Adora to do something brash without thinking, but she has had plenty of time to mull over this decision. Why was Adora still hell bent on leaving?

Catra shoved down the fear that was creeping upon her. _If Adora leaves then what happens to me?_ Catra shuddered at the thought of what Ms. Bitch would do to her if "perfect Adora" decided to leave for Brightmoon. With nobody looking out for her, Catra would be vulnerable…weak.

Catra stood up and headed to the door, "No, that's not going to happen." She was determined to convince Adora to stay. Catra didn't care what it took, Adora couldn't leave her, wouldn't leave her.

**~~~***~~~**

As she made her way to find Adora, Catra ran into Lonnie. Ugh, she did not want to deal with Lonnie right now. Trying to avoid conversation, Catra sped up her gait and shoved her way past the other girl. Lonnie stepped back and looked at Catra with surprise in her eyes. Anger flashed across the other girl's features, but then it softened to something else. Catra stopped, confused she met Lonnie's gaze. Usually both girls were clawing at each other's throats, but Lonnie looks almost…sympathetic?

"What?" Catra huffed out.

Lonnie's eyebrows furrow, "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Catra was getting impatient, why didn't the other girl just spit it out?

Lonnie signed, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Catra. Adora left. She's gone."

Catra felt her heart drop, her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. "Th- That's impossible. Graduation isn't for another month!"

"She had extra credits and graduated early," Lonnie shrugged her shoulders, "Catra, she mentioned it multiple times in the last week. She seemed all torn up about the decision." Lonnie's voice lowered to a grumble, "Guess our team wasn't good enough for her."

Catra's mouth dried up, it felt like a thick paste was dripping down her throat. Lonnie sympathetically reached towards Catra, but she backed away as if Lonnie's hand was a hot iron. A soft whisper left Catra's mouth, "No."

"Catra-"

" _No._ "

She felt her feet hitting the ground before she realized her body had taken her to their bunk room. Catra threw open the door and feverishly looked around. She approached her shared bunk bed and saw missing items. It looked as if someone had carefully and meticulously shuffled through Adora's things.

_No_

Hands shaking, Catra found a note set atop the side table. She picked it up and peeled it open. It had Adora's handwriting, she must have written it before she left.

_No no no no_

_Catra,_

_I'm sorry. I know you are mad at me, but I need to do this. I can't sit by and let that corrupt man take over the region. I know you are just mad at me, so when you calm down you can reach me here --- I'll be in touch._

The letter had Adora's name written at the bottom along with an address, presumably where she will be staying. Catra put the letter down and sat on Adora's - no not her - the owner less bed. The fear that was resting in her chest was overcome with anger. No not anger, it was transforming into rage. Catra put her head in her hands, unable to cope with the reality of the situation.

_She left, she actually fucking left._ She could hear an echo in her head - _You were never enough._

Tears started to prick her eyes, so Catra did what she always does. She reached for her iPod and tried to drown out the emotions with music. She flipped through a random playlist and let the song start playing. The drums thumped through the headphones into Catra's ears, loud but not loud enough to drown out her thoughts. She grabbed the letter and re-read it. Her eyes stopping on one sentence. " _So when you calm down, you can reach me here."_

_Once I've calmed down?_ Catra didn't understand what Adora meant. Of course she was upset, the only person in the _world_ who gives a shit about Catra just left. Out the door. _She doesn't want you_.

The song started to pick up its momentum, the drums beating harder as the singer was joined by another voice. The noise was not drowning out Catra's thoughts, she couldn't distract herself, escape. All she could think about was Adora leaving, following her stupid savoir complex. _I'll be in touch? I'll be in touch my ass!_ It sounded like Adora wanted Catra to follow her with her head down and tail between her legs. Catra was her own person, Adora did not define her life.

The song started to pick up, the drums and singers being joined by guitars. The sound was loud and booming in Catra's ears. It felt as though the song was grasping her throat and pulling her anger out from her body. She felt her muscles tense up, hand gripping at her thighs as she tried to hold herself still.

Catra sat and listened to the smashing of the notes in her headphones.

_"Here I gooooo,_

_Scream my lungs to and try to get to yooooou_

_You are my only oooone,_

_I let gooooo,_

_There's no one who gets me like you doooo,_

_You are my only oooone."_

Catra's rage grew stronger, she couldn't keep herself still anymore. _No, I don't have anyone. I never did._ She couldn't fight it, the tears started to roll down her face. There was a flood that Catra could not control and it was making it's appearance. The singer went into the next verse.

" _I've made my mistakes, let you dooooown"_

_"And I can't, I can't hang on for too loooong"_

_"Ran my whole life in the grooouuund"_

_"And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone"_

Catra felt her resolve break, she shot up off the bed and started to rampage. She slammed her fist into the side drawer and kicked it over. The note was shredded in her hands before she moved to rip up the bed sheets. Grabbing and throwing anything that she could lift. Catra became a hurricane of hurt and anger, demolishing and destroying anything she could get her hands on. _I don't need her. Fuck Adora._

The song ramped up into the chorus again, drums smashing and guitar riffing into Catra's ears. The words that were being screamed into her ears encouraged her to continue, to destroy everything that made her heart hurt. The music was flowing all over the room, slicing and stabbing at the walls. It called to Catra, she was helpless to follow the flow and break what the music touched.

As Catra made her way through the room, she found Adora's letterman jacket _. Of course she left this_. Catra grabbed the nearest sharp object and ripped the jacket. The object once brought her a great deal of relaxation and calm, now fueled her rage and anger. She peeled off Adora's name and tore at the sleeves a violent _rip._ Catra stabbed at the seams, but stopped herself from totally demolishing it as she let herself hold it for a moment.

The song was calming down, the signer was coming up on the last lyrics. Catra held the jacket to her chest, placing herself on the now ruined bed and holding the jacket in her arms. She noticed that the picture of young Adora and Catra on the side table had fallen to the floor. The frame was broken, glass shattered from the impact. Catra leaned down and picked up the picture, looking at her younger self. She could hear Adora's words ringing in her ear, "Don't worry, I look out for you and you look out for me. Nothing bad can happen as long as we are together."

_I don't need her._

The song was coming to an end, the singer was belting along with the others.

_"My only ooooone"_

_"You are my only ooooone"_

_"My only ooooone"_


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year of travelling and building an unusual team, Adora now has to deal with the struggles of college life: Questioning your life, your choices, your sexuality, etc. Adora also gets a surprise when she plays her first scrimmage against her rival school. 
> 
> I think you know who's waiting for her.

Adora flicked her textbook shut and plopped her head on it with a heavy sigh. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and started drumming her fingers on the desk. Letting out another sigh, Adora turned her head to the side and started to trace the wood of her desk, long fingers gliding along the swirling indentations.

Classes start up in the next week, so Adora was _trying_ to get a head start on her studies. However, she was not prepared for how difficult the material would be. She was used to studying ahead of the other students at the academy, but this level of knowledge felt out of her reach. It was confusing and didn't make sense. Ms. Weaver always told Adora she was so smart and a natural at learning, but now she was starting to think it was all an ego booster, rather than fact.

With a grunt, Adora pushed herself out of her chair and planted herself on her bed across the room. She laid back on the fluffy duvet, head turned to stare at the ceiling. She focused her vision on the small ripples that peppered the ceiling, trying to count them. Adora was not used to laying on such a soft surface, her body sunk downwards into the mattress, being engulfed in covers and blankets.

The room was silent, apart from the gentle hum of the AC unit. She was glad for the silence, Adora found herself running through the events of the past year on a consistent basis, frequently putting her in a fairly anxious mood. The silence of the room helped her collect her thoughts and escape from the responsibilities of the world.

Adora's room was quaint, it consisted of a twin bed, a dresser, a desk with chair, and her own bathroom. Apparently Brightmoon University could afford to give it's students individual rooms. Adora was not used to sleeping alone in a room, so she made requests of her teammates to sleepover every so often to help her acclimate. It was easy since they all lived in rooms connected to Adora's. Each room was connected to a general common area that had some seating and small kitchenette. 

Loosing count at 50, Adora started to let her mind wander. She thought about her new teammates and how she traveled across the entire region recruiting them. Each person was very defensive of Glimmer's offer at first, but the trio (Adora, Glimmer and Bow) kept finding out that Mayor Prime had his grubby hands in each territory. In Selineas, endangered aquatic creatures were being caught and sold off the market, Plumeria was being deforested by his companies, Dryl's mountain scape was being mined dry of natural resources (leaving sinkholes behind). As Adora learned of Prime's reach, her gut twisted further and further as the days dragged on. If he were to get the senate seat, overriding rules and regulations, the damage he could do would be tremendous. Adora didn't want to think about it.

Bow was really good at researching and collecting data, he was in charge directing the trio to the next person they were recruiting and giving helpful insight to what Prime was doing in that territory. Glimmer was the spokesperson, giving the heartfelt spiel to each newcomer and building the team dynamic. Adora was the muscle, literally just the muscle. Adora's job was to show off her skills and convince the recruits that they wanted to be on a team with her. Many times Adora would find the other girls gawking at her speed and power, she was not used to showing off but Adora had to admit it felt good to see jaws drop when she flexed. Adora sometimes would even catch her teammates sneaking glances when the went to the showers to rinse off after practice.

That was particularly weird to Adora, she was used to Horde Academy where communal showers were common. Nobody ever gawked at Adora or gave her double takes back then, most people either ignored her or challenged her strength. She didn't know what to think about the glances, so Adora would just smile to herself and continue on with her day.

Adora's phone pinged with a reminder, she reached into her pocket to open it up. She had never had a phone before, but she was able to afford one by picking up some shifts at the campus coffee shop. Frankly Adora didn't know how she still had the job, she couldn't count the number of times she messed up drink orders within her first week working. She had a sneaking suspicion that her friendship with the Senator's daughter helped the situation.

The notification on her phone reminded Adora that she had practice in 30 minutes. She marked off the notification and started to scroll through a few different apps. Adora didn't know how to work many of the apps, so she mostly looked at them. She settled on an app that she knew would have _her_ on it. Adora had not heard a peep out of Catra since she left. She had sent letters with contact info many times to the Academy, but never heard back. Adora tried to make it back for graduation, but she got held up in Plumeria, the forest there was tremendously easy to get lost in.

Adora had not seen hide or hair of Catra until she got a smartphone. Browsing through the different social media apps, Adora had found a picture of Catra. It appeared that the girl was still healthy and strong, but running with a different friend group. Adora followed Catra's profile and tried to reach out, but she never received any response back. Instead, Adora would find particular posts that seemed to be a little too _personal._ It made her feel like she was being paranoid, but Adora was so _certain_ that Catra's posts had double meanings behind them.

Catra's most recent post was her posing with her new friends, one small and squirrelly while the other looming and big. The two friends held goofy and happy grins on their faces, while Catra stood there with a sly smirk. Adora recognized the two friends from the academy, but couldn't quite place them. The caption read, "Ready to fuck shit up." Adora didn't know what to make of it, but she was happy to see her friend, ex-friend, looked healthy. In fact Catra looked like she aged a bit over the year, cheekbones becoming more prominent and hips filling out. Not that Adora cared anymore, that is, she was just glad Catra was ok.

Adora huffed and pocketed her phone, she picked herself up off the bed and crossed the room to leave out the door. Walking through the short hallway, Adora quickly reached the common area. She saw that there was a man lounging on the couch watching TV. Adora froze in her spot, confusion crossing her features as her brows knitted together.

The man looked towards her, and gave her a bright smile. He got up out of his seat and trotted over to her. He had a skinny face that held a neatly trimmed brown mustache. His light colored skin was toasted with what Adora assumed was many hours sitting in the sun without proper sunscreen, a slight ring around his eyes indicated he wore sunglasses often. This man, who was slightly shorter than Adora, jutted his hand out. A singsong voice escaped his lips, "Hello fellow suitemate, my name is Seahawk!"

Adora recognized him to be one of the tour guides when they visited Selineas, he practically begged to join the University when he found out they were there to recruit his "girlfriend". Adora confusedly grasped his hand and shook. _Suitemate? What is he talking about?_ In that moment the suite door unlocked and swung open to reveal Glimmer and Bow striding through. They saw Seahawk and grinned wildly as they approached.

Glimmer was the first to speak, "Seahawk, I am glad you're here. I trust you had no problem getting your things transferred?"

Seahawk looked back towards Glimmer and gave her a charming grin while rubbing his chin, "Why of course there was no trouble. Once I knew my darling Mermista was going to transfer here, I packed up my things in haste! It was easy considering I travel light," He placed a hand on Glimmer's shoulder and added a wink, "Though I had some trouble with the border patrol. It is quite a harrowing tale if you would like to here it. You see I-"

Glimmer brushed off his hand hastily, her smile faltering, "No no that's fine. You can tell us later. Right now we have practice to get to." Glimmer's excited eyes turned towards Adora.

Adora was standing their dumbfounded. She still hadn't gotten past the "suitemate" comment. Everyone noticed that Adora stood there blankly, mouth gaping open.

"Adora, what's wrong?" Glimmer looked at Adora with growing concern, Bow and Seahawk's faces following suit.

Adora looked at Glimmer, she opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to get the words right. "I'm sorry but I thought I heard him say that he is a suitemate?"

The three looked at Adora with surprise on their faces, not quite sure what she meant. Bow chimed in, "You heard right Adora. Seahawk is going to be our suitemate. He put in for a transfer just like Mermista, you were there for that conversation right?"

Adora added a bite to her tone, "Yes I was there for the conversation, but how is he our suitemate. He's a guy!" She spread out her hands and waved them up and down Seahawks form.

Glimmer and Bow shared a glance, Glimmer spoke first, "Adora, does the Fright Zone not have co-ed rooming accommodations?"

Adora felt puzzled at the questions, _of course there was no co-ed accommodations_! She address Glimmer, "Well yes! Men and women are not allowed to be alone together. Their hormones act up - then they get pregnant - and then babies happen - then your life is turned upside-down because there is a BABY in the picture and you're not ready for motherhood-"

Bow cut off Adora's rambling by grasping her arm, "Adora, you do know that men and women can have platonic friendships right? Just because a woman and a man hang out doesn't imply that they will have sex. And even so, they can practice safe sex which doesn't involve an unplanned pregnancy."

Adora flinched at the term "sex," she had not heard it used so casually before. Usually her health classes used fluffy terms for _intimate_ conversations. The very _few_ intimate conversations that happened.

Adora felt her face heat up, she did not have a lot of knowledge on this subject but she was damned to let her new friends to find out. Adora crossed her arms and looked away from Bow, she mumbled, "Ye-yeah I totally knew that. I've had lots of experience…"

Glimmer and Bow shared another look, seeming unconvinced. Bow dropped his hand and let Glimmer speak next, "Adora, why does it even matter if Seahawk lives in our suite? He is in a relationship with Mermista and has no intention of breaking that trust," Glimmer gave a slight shrug, "Besides, just because you have a suite of only women doesn't mean you won't run into relationship dilemmas. I mean you're…" Glimmer trailed off, flicking her hand at Adora trying to signal something.

Adora continued to flush deeper, unsure of what Glimmer was implying. She shrugged away from her friends and looked at them with her eyebrows drawn together, "What are you talking about?"

Glimmer's lips pursed into a thin line, unsure of how to respond to Adora. Bow took initiative and spoke, "Uh we aren't trying to make any assumptions, Adora." he lifted his hands in a defensive position, "We don't know what the Fright Zone was like, but we want you to feel comfortable to be who you are."

Adora kept her confused face as Glimmer took her turn to speak, "Yeah, Brightmoon builds it's community on the idea of freedom to express yourself. You be who you want to be and love who you love!"

Adora did not know where they were going with this implication, she was going to ask for some more clarification when Mermista thrust her room door open with a loud groan. She stalked over to the conversation, ignoring Sea Hawk's elated expression to see her. Mermista gave a lazy yawn, stretching as her messy hair billowed around her shoulders and down her disheveled sleep clothes.

"Uhhh, a girl can't take a decent nap with all this loud conversation going on." A sharp glare dawned her face as she complained, "Adora they are implying that you're a lesbian. You flirt with girls and blush when they touch your arms, it's kind of obvious."

Adora was taken aback, she couldn’t believe that her face could get any hotter, "Lesbian?"

Everyone took a pause to look at Adora, Glimmer spoke up, "Adora do you know what lesbian means?"

Adora took a moment to pause. Her health classes left very little to be desired. They mostly consisted of the horrors of parenthood, but did not contain a lot of information on relationships. Embarrassed, Adora shrugged her shoulders.

Glimmer waved her hands through the air in a dismissive movement, "You know what, we can address this later. We have practice to get to!" She grabbed Adora's arm and rushed her out the door, Glimmer called over her shoulder "Mermista you have 10 minutes to get ready!"

Adora was dragged out the door and down the stairs.

**~~~***~~~**

Sitting on the locker room bench, Adora's knee was restlessly bouncing up and down. She ran her hand through her hair and fixed her ponytail, making sure to keep it tight. She was trying to calm her mind and get focused before the scrimmage today, but she couldn't get her thoughts in order.

After her embarrassing conversation in the suite, Glimmer and Bow sat Adora down and had a "talk." It appears that the academy did not teach Adora _much_ at all. Her knowledge of romance and intimacy expanded as far as hand holding and kissing, the curriculum did not teach about sexual encounters but rather how to avoid them and teen pregnancy. As embarrassing as it was, Adora was glad her friends were there to help her learn.

Bow and Glimmer even went so far as to have one of the teammates, Perfuma, talk to Adora. Perfuma knew all kinds of information and knowledge, her home had a complete curriculum to teach it’s students about different kinds of love, including platonic friendships and intimate relationships. As grateful as Adora was, it made things more confusing. Apparently love does not exist in just a "man and woman" sense. Perfuma talked about all kinds of sexualities and gender differences that made Adora's head spin. Who knew that people can exist _outside_ male and female and just be, in-between?

Adora huffed as she got up to get herself ready for the scrimmage. She would need a lot of time to think about this new information. Adora didn't know that people could choose things for themselves, she was always taught that she was supposed to be a pretty girl and marry a handsome rich man. But in all honesty, Adora didn't always feel like a pretty girl, nor did she want to be. She liked being strong and roughhousing, she wanted to be a knight not a princess.

Growing up in such a hostile environment, Adora never thought about romance or dating. Her focus was mainly on school work, Lacrosse, and keeping Catra out of trouble. Sure, many people dated in the academy, but Catra and Adora both agreed they thought it was stupid. Why bother dating if everyone would get split up after graduation anyway? Especially since it was hard to consider anyone there friends much less date-worthy. But when Adora thought about it more she realized that she never really considered dating anyone. Now that she was out of that situation, maybe she could try it?

Who would she be interested in dating? Glimmer or Bow? They have shown her a kindness and friendship that she has never experienced before. Bonding over the past year has brought the trio close together, Adora can hardly remember a time without them. _No, not them. They are more like close friends, maybe sibling-like?_

What about someone like Sea Hawk? He was very dashing and kind, Adora had to admit she loved to wrestle and compete with him. Someone who was able to keep up with her competitively would be really fun in a relationship. Though as Adora thought more about it, her nose crinkled at the thought of dating a man. _They seem really messy, I don't think I want to date one_.

If not a man, then could she try a woman? Maybe someone on the team? They can keep up with her competition wise, plus going to practice would be like a date right? Her teammates were all very pretty, and strong. Thinking more on the topic, Adora thought the better of dating a teammate. _Probably best to keep personal relationships out of the team dynamic_.

While Adora finished with the last of her gear, she let out an exhausted sigh. Perhaps she should hold off on any romance, she can't afford to let herself get distracted. Glimmer is really riding on this integrated team strategy to work, and since Adora is a key player in all of it, she couldn't afford to fail. Especially since they have a scrimmage against Prime Uni today. Adora grimaced at the potential of seeing anyone from the academy there. She knew a few of her old teammates tried out for the team to get scholarships, but didn't know who made it.

Adora walked up to a nearby mirror and splashed some water in her face. She looked at her reflection, hoping to hype herself up. What she saw was tired eyes with small dark creases. She tried to slap her face a little to bring some life to it, then headed out to the field.

_Fuck this is going to suck_.

**~~~***~~~**

While out on the field, Adora did her best to avoid looking at the opposing team for fear of recognizing anyone. She didn't know why she felt so guilty, but tried her best to swallow it down. The crisp air outside helped bring some energy to her tired form, but her anxiety about the game never left.

Adora placed herself in the center of the field for the face-off. She crouched low and placed her pole on the ground, ready to fight for the ball. The opposing player mirrored her stance. Out of the corner of her eye, Adora noticed the player was rather slim. Adora thought it strange, why send a smaller player to the face-off? Not many people can match Adora's strength, she was expecting one of the larger players.

Her curiosity was answered when the player spoke up, Adora's blood running cold once she heard the familiar, raspy voice.

"Hey Adora"

The voice spoke just above a whisper, slightly deeper but just as playful as Adora remembered. Her head shot up as soon as she heard it and made eye contact with those familiar teal and amber eyes. A jolt of something ran through Adora's body, she simultaneously wanted to bolt off the field and cry in relief.

_-Catra? Catra! Catra is here-Oh My God Catra is_ here _. She's ok! She's playing for Prime Uni? Wait Catra applied for college? I'm glad she's ok! Why the fuck did she not contact me-_

Adora's head was spiraling from the image of Catra bending down to meet her in the face-off. There was something in her eyes, something that looked darker than Adora remembered. Even though Catra had that playful smirk on her face, it did not reach the rest of her features. Catra looked…tired, angry?

Catra met Adora's stare and teased, "Miss me?"

Adora was so dumbfounded that she didn't hear the whistle blow, nor attempt to fight for the ball. Catra cradled it up and whipped around to pass it to another player. Adora staggered forward to chase Catra and retrieve what she lost, but was immediately interrupted by a hard body check from a large player on the opposing side. Adora's body thudded against the ground as she went down, knocking the wind out of her lungs. She looked up to see Lonnie staring down, anger fueling her features, "That's for leaving us high and dry, Gray."

Lonnie rushed off as Glimmer ran over to Adora to help her get back up to continue the game, "Adora what the fuck? What happened?" When Adora popped back to her feat, she saw Catra had already passed on the ball onto someone else and they were gunning for the goal. Catra looked back to Adora, she had a devilish grin on her face before she turned to join her teammates.

Adora felt the familiar ache in her chest burn into anger. Adora gritted her teeth, ignoring Glimmer next to her, and rushed towards the player with the ball to retrieve it. A grunted, "Catra" escape Adora's lips as she sprinted.

_Fuck this is not going to go well._


	6. The Runestone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is invited to go out and grab some drinks with her crew, letting herself unwind and relax for once. However, she happens to run into the one person that has been plaguing her mind. What drama could possibly ensue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little spicy, though it is just mild. When explicit things start happening I'll make sure to give a proper warning.
> 
> The song referenced is "Ignorance" by Paramore.

There was a gentle breeze blowing across the track field as Adora made her way around the ring. Breath huffing and lungs burning, Adora pushed herself to complete the last lap. Her mind was replaying the scrimmage over and over, anger pushing her to run harder. A gentle sunrise graced the field with a warm yellow glow, birds could be heard chirping as they flew through the trees.

The game was a mess, it was as if Adora's team chemistry drifted off into the sky, leaving her stranded on the ground. Adora couldn't get herself to focus properly, her mind kept wandering over to where Catra was and what Catra was doing. Even when she was able to get the ball passed to her, Catra seemed to pop up right next to Adora and whisper in her low raspy voice, causing Adora's knees to lock up and breath to halt. Eventually Adora's coach benched her for a portion of the game to collect her thoughts.

With Adora benched, Prime Uni took a scary lead. It was like they were on a warpath to take full advantage of Brightmoon's "star player" being on the side-lines. Adora was only one person, but her natural leadership and calming presence out on the field was a cornerstone for the team's playing capabilities. They had been so busy leaning on Adora's speed and strength that the team crumbled without her. This was a very hard lesson to learn, much less watch happen.

Finishing her last lap, Adora grimaced and headed inside to start her weight routine. She decided to use the punching bag for a warm up and relieve some stress. Adora checked the wraps on her hands to make sure they were tightened correctly and started sending quick jabs into the hanging bag.

Though Adora was sidelined for a bit of the game, she begged the coach to send her out again. They were far behind on points, and the team needed her. Reluctantly, Adora was sent back out for the next face-off. This time, however, she was ready for Catra.

Adora was getting more fidgety as the game went on, though she was able to find her center and push her distracting thoughts to the back of her head. Adora managed to catch Catra off guard and clamp down on the ball, using her strength to win the face off and pass to her teammates. Catra tried to stick check her, but Adora twirled away and tossed the ball behind her back and straight to her teammate. They were able to set up a play and get a point for Brightmoon that round, it was the goal they needed to put some fire back into the team.

Throughout the rest of the game, Adora was able to avoid Catra and focus on getting the scores evened out. She was able to assist her team by throwing her body into the opposing players when they got too close to the ball, ensuring that the plays turned out correctly. She was even able to get back at Lonnie, returning the favor by slamming the other girl to the ground. With Adora's help, Brightmoon was able to steal away the victory and ensure their winning streak stay strong.

Adora had tried to find Catra after the final whistle, but the other girl had already disappeared in the crowd of people coming up to congratulate the team.

Hearing the creaks and groaning of the bag that she was hitting, Adora noticed that her "warm up" had quickly turned from light jabs to powerhouse strikes. Her arms felt tired and her brow was dripping with sweat. Breathing heavy, Adora dropped her fists and walked to grab a towel to wipe off her forehead. She paused to take a swig of water before moving onto the weight sets. Stretching her arms a few times, Adora started putting weights on the barbell at the bench press. With everything clipped into place, Adora laid down and started her reps.

Adora tried to focus on her movements while lifting the bar, breathing in and out slowly as she flexed her muscles. Alas, her mind started to wander back to Catra with each lift. She wanted to know why her ex-friend showed up for that scrimmage. The only way Catra could be playing for the Prime Uni team was if she was attending the school.

Adora couldn't comprehend that Catra, the one who was least interested in schooling, would apply, interview, and then _get into_ the university. Especially because Catra knew _exactly_ where Adora was attending college, yet deliberately decided to attend the rival school. Even after Adora _told_ Catra how corrupt and awful the mayor was, the girl still didn't follow Adora. She didn't understand why Catra would deliberately avoid her, sure Catra was upset that Adora changed her college plans, but this seemed a bit petty even for Catra. _Was she still mad?_

Adora grunted as she finished her set and moved onto the free weights. She picked up some dumbbells and proceeded to contract her biceps in an alternating fashion. She felt her muscles ripple as she lifted each weight, her thoughts about Catra did not distract from the familiar burning stretch of her muscle fibers tearing. In fact, thinking about Catra fueled Adora to lift at a quicker pace with more oomf to her reps.

Wrapped up in her own thoughts, Adora didn't even notice Bow approach her. He tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, a gentle grin on his features. Adora paused and put her weights down, tipping her water bottle to her lips.

Bow stood in front of her in his workout uniform, a typical cut-off shirt with basic running shorts. He was standing with his arm behind his back, obviously hiding something. Adora took this moment to stretch her aching arms and ask Bow, "What's up?"

Bow's eyes lit up as he replied to her, "Well I came here to do some exercising, but since you are here too I wanted to invite you to join the team tonight for some drinks. There's this place that's pretty well known to be neutral ground between all the territories. It gives everyone a chance to see some people from their hometowns."

Adora let out an annoyed exhale. Since coming to the Uni, Adora had been too focused on training to let herself go out and relax. The team had gone out to bond many times, unable to drag Adora out with them. In fact, many members of the team had taken weekends to go back home to see old friends, but sometimes the travel time could be really long. If this place really was a social center between the different territories, then it would be ideal for everyone. But if Adora let herself slack off, it would be easier for Catra to get in her head the next time they face off.

As if Bow could read Adora's thoughts, he interjected her internal dialogue, "Come on Adora, you've yet to let yourself relax since you came here. We all want you to come and unwind a bit, you've earned it." Bow took this moment to reveal that he had a jacket hidden behind his back. He held it out to Adora and she grabbed it. It had the team's white and bright blue colors adorn on it, the material seemed to be made out of soft leather. Adora teased the material between her fingers while examining it, she found the logo for the Royals on the back with her name printed above it.

Bow continued, his face spreading into a goofy grin, "We got our official team jackets now, so everyone wanted to go out and celebrate as an _official_ team!"

Adora's chest felt full at the sentiment, everyone has been playing together and working on their team dynamic, but something about this gift made all of it feel more real. More like a family _. Like they're my family_.

Adora wrapped her arms around Bow as she felt soft tears prick her eyes. The boy lifted his arms to return the affection. Adora could tell he was tearing up a little too. Even thought the two were sweaty messes, they let themselves sit in the moment. Adora could really get used to calling them her family, and receiving such cozy hugs. _This feels nice, I want to hug people more._

The two broke apart smiling at one another and returned to their planned routines. Adora tied the jacket around her waist, not caring if it got all sweaty. Her heart felt to full to care.

**~~~***~~~**

"Cheers!" _Clank_

Adora was seated at a large table surrounded by her new family. They were all drinking different alcoholic beverages and wildly grinning at one another. The atmosphere was thick with chatter, music playing throughout the establishment. This place, everyone seemed to call it the "Runestone", was filled with people from all over Etheria. It housed multiple rooms that had different kinds of music and décor, each tied to different themes. This current room was made up mostly of tables to sit, drink and eat. To the side, there was a small stage that would host live music from time to time, some people up there getting instruments ready for a performance.

Adora felt much better about coming out with her friends. She drank and jeered with everyone while they all wore their new jackets. She felt proud to be a part of the team, an proud to wear their colors. The drinks were also a plus, Adora was not used to the buzzing in her brain but it sure helped distract from thinking about a certain traitor friend. She felt herself let go and enjoy her time jesting with everyone. She had even won a couple of arm wrestling matches, mostly against Sea Hawk, where she kept receiving drinks as her prize.

She felt so relaxed that Adora let herself ogle some of the women there. Adora felt embarrassed about how oblivious she had been in her youth. Looking back it seemed obvious that she likes woman, she just never let herself think of them in that way. Well, she was thinking about it _now_. Especially since there was a particularly pretty young woman at the bar who kept sending Adora sly smiles. Glimmer noticed and gave Adora a hard nudge with her elbow, "Go talk to her!"

Adora's cheeks pinked at the thought, "What do I say?"

Seahawk decided to join the conversation and spoke up, "Just giver her your most charming smile and say 'Hey baby, see something you like?" - _hic_ -

Glimmer waved him off and turned to Adora, eyes glittering, "Just be yourself, you've got this!" She proceeded to shove Adora out of her seat and towards the bar.

Adora was usually a blubbering mess around beautiful woman, but the liquid courage was all she needed to cross the room. Striding to the woman in the dim lighting, Adora plopped her elbow on the counter and leaned forward. Adora drank in the sweet smell of perfume as the woman gave her a heated stare. She looked familiar, Adora must have seen her around campus. Adora did her best at giving a sly smirk with added finger guns, "I noticed you have been looking at me, can I help you?" _Wow that sounds stupid._

The young lady gave a sultry chuckle and lidded her eyes at Adora. She leaned forward and rested her hand on Adora's arm. Her warm palm was slowly stroking lightly up and down Adora's arm as she said, "Oh honey there is a _lot_ you can help me with…" Adora fought a physical shudder as the other woman started to let her hand explore further up Adora's arm, gently palming at her tensed bicep. The woman leaned forward, exposing a small peak at her cleavage as she closed in. The hand slid up to Adora's shoulder, finger curling to touch Adora's back as she purred, "Would you like me to show you?"

Adora felt her skin heating up and let out a low whimper. _Yeah, I definitely like woman_.

"I-I uh…Yes?" Adora stuttered as her eyes flicked up and down between breasts and the heated brown eyes in front of her. She felt all confidence draining out of her body. Adora sat their helpless as the other woman handled her like putty, knowing exactly where to caress to get the reactions she wanted. Adora was so taken aback, that she didn’t notice the band finish setting up their equipment and was announcing their performance.

She did notice, however, a familiar mocking voice come over the microphone.

"I heard that we have the Brightmoon _Royals_ here tonight celebrating their _winning_ streak." Adora felt her head snap towards the stage, eyes wide. Catra was standing on the stage, guitar in hand, grinning in Adora's direction. She was dressed in tight black leather pants and with a lacy bralette on top. The bralette was partially covered up by a ripped up letterman jacket. The jacket looked just like the ones Adora and Catra had back at Horde Academy, but the sleeves were ripped off and long tears flowed down the sides. Her bare arms looked more toned than Adora remembered, and it looked like there was a…tattoo? _Catra got a tattoo? What the fuck?_ Adora could just make out the swirling black ink on Catra's shoulder from the distance.

Catra looked much different than Adora remembered, not just because they have both been separated for the better part of a year, but Catra's entire demeanor seemed more…cruel? Angry? Adora couldn't quite place the difference in Catra, it was as if the things that made Catra soft were gone or locked away and replaced by hard edges and lines. The thought made Adora swallow, what happened to her friend while they were separated? Adora knew Catra had changed a bit, based off of what she saw on Catra's social media, but seeing it in person really stung Adora's heart.

Catra leaned into the mic again, "Congrats on the streak, it won't last much longer." Her grin faded and eyes left Adora to scan the crowd as she yelled, "Now who's ready for some music!" The crowd cheered and bystanders started to approach the space in front of the stage, as if they knew what was coming next. Catra turned to speak to her bandmates and gave a brief nod. Locking eyes with Adora, Catra spoke, "We have a special song we have been practicing for you guys. It really _speaks from the heart_." With that Catra raised her pick and started to strum her guitar, quickly being joined by her bandmates.

Adora was encapsulated by the image in front of her. The music sounded so rough, there was no sweetness or beauty that Adora was used to hearing. Instead the chords were harsh, the sound was buzzing and sharp, like someone captured TV static and sewed it into the strings. Adora couldn't take her eyes off Catra, she didn't notice the woman next to her drop her hands. Adora didn't hear the woman trying to recapture her attention, nor did Adora notice that her feet brought her to go sit back at her table. She couldn't bring herself to keep standing as she absorbed this new Catra.

The drums and guitar faded as Catra leaned forward to start singing,

" _If I'm a bad person, you don't like me"_

_"Well, I guess I'll make my own way"_

_"It's a circle, a mean cycle"_

_"I can't excited you anymore"_

The drums kicked in to give Catra some backup as she sang her next words. Adora felt very conflicted, unsure how to feel about the sound and lyrics. _Is this how Catra feels, she said it 'speaks from the heart.'_

_"Where's your gavel? Your jury?"_

_"What's my offense this time?"_

_"You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me"_

_"Well, sentence me to another life"_

This couldn’t be how Catra feels, Adora always supported Catra. There's no way she feels this way, right? It must be a coincidence, Catra must have misunderstood her intentions at some point. _Is that why Catra hasn't tried to reach out to me?_ Catra certainly must have the means, she has a new guitar and fresh clothes. She certainly didn't find pants like _that_ out of the lost and found bin. So why has she stayed so distant?

The guitar chimed in to play with the drums as Catra was revving up for her next verse, but Adora was brought out of her trance by Bow placing his hand on Adora's shoulder. He tried to yell over the music in Adora's ear, "I'm sorry I didn't know there would be people from the Fright Zone here. They've never visited the Runestone in the past. This must have stated happening while we were gone recruiting people." Adora looked at him, Bow had his signature sad puppy eyes on his face, tying to appear apologetic.

Glimmer leaned in to speak, "You ok Adora? The singer seems to be glaring right in your direction the whole time, do you know her?" Adora did not share a lot about her Fright Zone experiences with her new family, perhaps it was time to open up to them more?

Adora tried to raise her voice over the music and rough housing coming from the crowd, the music was really revving people up, "Yeah, we grew up together. I asked her to leave the academy with me, but she decided to stay back. I tried to reach out, but it was always radio silence."

As Adora finished, she looked back to see the familiar teal and amber eyes piercing her soul, the drums and guitar died down to give Catra the stage.

" _This is the best thing that could have happened"_

_"Any longer, and I wouldn't have made it"_

_"It's not a war, it's not a rapture"_

_"I'm just a person, but you can't take it"_

With the music picking up again, Adora watched as something changed in Catra. Her bouncing step seemed to still as she connected her eyes with Adora. The feeling in each note, each lyric, rang throughout the room and encompassed everyone there.

_"The same tricks that, that once fooled me"_

_"They won't get you anywhere"_

_"I'm not the same kid from your memory"_

_"Well, now I can fend for myself"_

The crowd in front of the stage cheered and smashed into each other as the music picked up with more guitar and drum beats. Catra smirked and rocked her body forward, jumping around the stage as she played her instrument. If Adora gaped, in awe of the performance.

Adora was brought out of her focus again by her teammate. From across the table Mermista spoke up in her usual drawl, "That's a shame you're not friends cause she's kind of hot." It was quiet, but loud enough for Adora to hear. Adora sprang form her seat and grabbed Mermista by the collar of her jacket. She dragged Mermista over the table, knocking over a few glasses.

Adora huffed in Mermista's face, smelling the alcohol mingle between them. "What the fuck did you say?" Adora sneered at Mermista, her features twisting in anger.

Everyone sat back surprised, though Mermista looked more annoyed than shocked. She placed her hands over Adora's, "Relax, it was just a comment. Why are you so touchy?"

Adora loosened her grip and let go, she didn't understand her reaction either. It's not like Catra was still her friend, so why was she defending her? Adora turned back to the stage, she missed some of the performance but she was able to catch the ending of it. The instruments singing along, burning this memory into Adora's head.

_"You treat me just like another stranger"_

_"Well it's nice to meet you, sir"_

_"I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out"_

The music cut out abruptly, Catra huffing slightly as she raised her hand in the air. The crowed cheered at the performance. They must be regular performers here, it seemed like everyone knew what to expect and acted accordingly. Adora watched as Catra thanked the crowd and exited the stage. Adora turned back to her unattended drink, left spilled on the table. A waitress came by to clean it up as Adora was distracted, but the cup was not picked up yet.

Looking over to the bar, the woman Adora was flirting with had left. Even though she was disappointed, Adora didn't have a clue how to properly court a woman anyway. Heck, she had never kissed another person. Adora would have probably embarrassed herself if things went further. Her internal thoughts were interrupted by Glimmer giving her a shoulder bump, "Hey, you look kind of messed up after that performance. We are a little worried about you." Adora looked up to see her teammates looking at her with mixed expressions, most settling on a mix of concern and worry.

_Great, I've managed to ruin my first night out with the team._

Glimmer continued, interrupting Adora's thoughts again, "It looks like the performance is done for now. This club doesn't usually let people play multiple songs in a row, you may be able to catch her and talk. I think it would do you good."

Adora looked back at her friend, "I don't know, it's been almost a year and she hasn't reached out. I don't think she wants to see me."

Bow squeezed Adora's shoulder to get her attention while he shot a pointed look towards a door leading to backstage, "Well she just came out, she's over there talking to someone."

Catra was talking with the woman that was flirting with Adora at the bar. The woman covered a giggling with her hand while Catra was pinning her against a wall. The young woman reached her hand out to stroke Catra's bare forearm as Catra drew the side of her mouth up into a smirk. They leaned close to one another and seemed to be whispering. _What the hell?_ Adora couldn't help the jealousy that was radiating off of herself. She wanted to walk over their and tear Catra away from that woman. How _dare_ Catra flirt with this person, they would make an awful couple!

Catra let her free hand rest on the woman's hip and draw her closer as they talked, which lit a flame in Adora's veins. _Who does she think she is?!_ Adora didn't understand why she felt so jealous over the interaction, she's only known the woman for no more than 15 minutes, but she couldn't stand to see this exchange anymore. Adora suddenly stood up, Bow dropped his hand from her shoulder and nodded, followed up by Glimmer encouraging her, "We got your back if you need it."

Adora nodded gratefully at her friends. She crossed the floor over to the couple, letting her long legs consume the distance in a matter of seconds. She came up behind Catra and tapped her shoulder. Clearing her throat, Adora blankly said, "Excuse me, I would like a word with you." She paused to look at the woman being pinned to the wall before continuing, "In private."

Catra's shoulders slumped as she turned her head back, not bothering to move her position. The other woman against the wall looked at Adora with an annoyed expression. Catra responded dryly, "I'm kind of busy here, mind bugging off?" She waved a dismissive hand as she turned back to her captor.

Adora felt her annoyance spike, she gripped Catra's shoulder and used her strength to pull the two apart, "No I need to talk to you. _Now_." Catra's eyes light up in annoyance, she puffed up her chest to show no signs of weakness. Despite the girl being shorter than Adora, she was giving off immense dominant energy, refusing to let Adora win their silent battle of strength. Adora stood tall and glared down at Catra, their heated eyes locked and Adora knew that she had won Catra's attention.

Catra let out a grumble and looked at the woman standing at the wall, eyes darting between the two. "Sorry cupcake," Catra drawled, "I'll have to take you up on that offer another time." Catra reached and grabbed the other woman's phone and proceeded to pad her fingers on the screen, "Here's my contact info, hit me up if you wanna continue our conversation." Catra flashed the most charming smile, making Adora's insides churn, and included a suggestive wink to follow. The woman took her phone back and looked between the two.

Adora didn't give her a chance to respond as she grabbed Catra's arm and led her away. She didn't know the layout of this place well but Adora dragged Catra through a few secluded hallways until they were alone. Adora turned on Catra and punctuated her words, "What do you think you are doing?"

Catra seemed unbothered and shrugged, "I don't know what you are talking about _princess._ "

Adora ignored the dumb nickname, "You know what I mean, why are you flirting with that woman?" she spat, jabbing a finger at Catra.

Catra lazily started to pick at her fingernails, cleaning out the dirt from under them, "What, like you're my baby sitter? Maybe I like to unwind in my free time, unlike _some_ people."

Adora scoffed, "I know how to unwind!" She tried to keep her voice quiet, but she felt it getting more shrill.

It was Catra's turn to scoff, she lifted her gaze to Adora, "You have never relaxed in your _life_. And considering how tense you look tonight I doubt you learned it while you were away with your new _friends._ "

Adora inched herself closer, she bored her eyes down on Catra, "Their not just my friends, their my family now. They have helped me so much more than you could imagine. You don’t have the _right_ to speak bad about them."

Catra snarled at Adora, she grabbed Adora's arms and met her gaze with fierceness, "You had a family in the Fright Zone and you _left._ You threw it all away for some idiots with a stupid plan. You threw away _everything."_ Adora could see slight tears welling in Catra's eyes.

Adora gripped Catra back, despite the hostility she missed the closeness of her old friend. "I did what I had to do Catra, I asked you to come with me!"

"You _left._ "

"I asked you to _leave with me._ "

Adora didn't know how it happened, but she suddenly felt Catra's lips on hers as the distance between them closed. The connection caused and explosion of emotion inside of Adora. _Happy, soft, confused, regretful?_ Catra's tender lips moved against Adora's, softly gliding, tasting like a mixture of alcohol that resided between the two woman. Adora leaned forward, trying to capture the lips that were connected to hers, wanting more.

Before she knew it, they reached the wall. Catra was pressed against the firm surface, her mouth moving in a rhythm with Adora's, hands lifting to grip behind Adora's neck. The kiss was heated, as soon as one of them came up for air, the other chased to reconnect. Adora gripped Catra's waist and pushed herself flush against the smaller person. She let her fingers grip against the leather pants, _fuck those leather pants_ , and pressed her body against Catra's. Adora felt her hips press against Catra's, jeans fabric rubbing against plush leather. Adora's knee instinctively lifted to meet the crux of Catra's pants, her hands moving to explore the exposed skin of Catra's stomach. The flesh was rough and scarred, but it tingled under Adora's fingers.

Upon contact, Catra gave a quiet groan against Adora mouth and her hips gave a slight jerk. The hands Catra had around Adora's neck gripped at her ponytail, pulling strands loose as she tried to hold the taller woman closer. Adora growled and bore down harder, her hips and legs moving in a rhythmic grinding motion. Adora felt Catra nip at her lower lip, the sensation causing Adora to let out a moan as Catra pressed back against her leg. Catra's tongue snuck out between her lips, reaching out to taste Adora's.

Adora felt something inside of her awaken, she felt lighting zip through her body straight to her core. Adora let her hands firmly grasp Catra's plump ass and lifted her off the ground. Adora settled herself in the middle of Catra's legs and continued to rock forward into the wall. Catra released Adora's lips to huff into her ear, fingers tightening in Adora's hair. Adora let her freed lips explore the side of Catra's mouth and trail down her neck. She found a sensitive spot at the base of Catra's neck that caused the smaller woman to gasp loudly. Catra's breathing increased with their movement, she lolled her head back against the wall as she let Adora continue to push into her. Adora let Catra's neck go with a wet pop and leaned back to look her in the face.

Adora could feel her core heat up as she looked at the mess of a woman in front of her. Catra's eyes glared back into Adora's, trying to communicate something, but Adora's buzzed brain couldn't make heads or tails of the events that were happening. All she knew was that she wanted more, more of what? She didn't know. But what Adora did know was that she wanted to stay in this moment, doing whatever unhealthy thing they were doing right now. Catra gave a loud moan as Adora pressed up against her in the _right_ spot and let a soft, "Adora-" escape her rasping lips. Adora felt her heart flutter and leaned in to capture Catra in another heated kiss.

This time Adora opened her mouth and let Catra slip her tongue inside. The sensation caused Adora to feel another strong pulse rip through her body, she could practically feel her underwear becoming ruined the longer this went on. She tightened her grip on Catra's ass and frantically pulled Catra forward to meet each of her thrusts. Catra gasped and let go of Adora's mouth again, inviting Adora to push forward and find that sensitive spot on her neck.

Catra's breath was warm and wet in Adora's ear as she met each thrust, body shivering and tensing as Adora found the perfect angle. Adora nibbled and licked at Catra's hot tender flesh, each moan and gasp increasing in speed and encouraging her to move quicker. Adora could feel Catra start to tense up, her groans turning into high pitch squeaks as her fingers gripped and pulled at Adora's hair. As Catra tensed, Adora slowed her hips and focused on deep powerful movements for Catra to grind against. As she did this Catra threw her head back against the wall and opened her mouth in a silent screaming motion. Adora could feel herself tense up just watching Catra, she could feel every shiver and shake that rocked through the smaller woman.

Despite enjoying the view in front of her, Adora was losing her endurance and couldn't hold Catra for much longer. She sealed the last of Catra's whimpers in a searing kiss, jutting her hips a few last times before sighing and gently putting the woman down. Catra swayed on her feet, combing her fingers through her hair. She didn't lift her eyes to meet Adora's, so Adora leaned down and tried to tilt Catra's face upwards.

Catra slapped Adora's hand away and pushed herself off the wall. She adjusted her clothes and tried to put herself back together. Adora looked at her ex-friend-now-first-lover? Adora's head swam with complicated emotions, _What the fuck did we just do?_ Catra still refused to meet Adora's eyes, so she reached out using her voice, "Catra?"

Catra replied with a low mumble, "You're still not staying are you?"

Adora lifted her hand to touch Catra, but thought better of it, "No."

Catra tensed her shoulders and swiftly turned to start down the hallway, "Then fuck off Adora."

Adora held in a sob as she watched Catra walk away, not sure what to make of the (now becoming familiar) ache in her chest. She turned to try and make her way back to her friends. _What the fuck did I just do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts in the comments! I am always aiming to improve my work. I want to know what I am doing well and what I can work on. Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Also I love writing lesbian disaster Adora, I live for it.


	7. Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra deals with the morning after running into Adora, gets a summons to speak with the Dean and is reunited with an old friend.

Catra awoke to a throbbing pain behind her eyes. The light peaking in through the curtain illuminated the dark room, preventing Catra from drifting back to sleep. It was best she woke up anyway, the memories from the previous night were slowly prickling back into her conscious mind. At least, the little bit she could remember.

Lights…music…Adora…Adora kissing her…Adora _pinning_ her. Catra rubbed at her sleepy eyes and groaned, she shifted herself to sit up.

This was not her room; the wallpaper was too bright, the curtains were too thin, strings of fairy lights were tacked up on the walls. This was a strangers room. Catra shifted her eyes to look downward, noticing a sleeping form beside her. It was a woman that Catra had met the previous night, a woman that Catra charmed enough to take to bed.

After her _encounter_ with Adora, Catra spent the rest of the night drowning in booze and music, trying to forget. Unfortunately, and ironically, Catra didn't remember a single thing about this woman, yet on the contrary she couldn't forget any details about what happened between her and Adora.

She could still remember it, how Adora felt against her, how her chest felt swollen and heart exploding when their lips met. Catra had never felt that before, despite all the women she had slept with over the past year, Catra had never felt the sheer _heat_ that Adora elicited from her body. Frankly it was embarrassing how she melted into a puddle of mewls and moans under Adora's hands, usually Catra had much more poise.

Lifting her fingers to touch her tingling lips, Catra still remembered how Adora tasted. Through the alcoholic spice on her tongue, Adora tasted sweet, like a mixture of honey and lavender. It was the best damn thing Catra had ever had grace her taste buds.

_But I wasn't good enough._

Another wave of pain engulfed Catra's head, she gripped at the pounding, _fuck I drank too much last night._

With a grimace, Catra got out of bed and proceeded to collect her discarded wardrobe. She was still wearing her bralette and torn jacket, so Catra just needed to find her pants and underwear. Catra had bedded women while being fully naked before, but she didn't like the stares. It was bad enough that people gawked at her eye colors, but having them peer at her scarred flesh felt more…vulnerable. Catra usually showed enough skin to work her sex appeal, but only just that.

While she was dressing herself, the woman in the bed roused awake. She looked at Catra, eyebrows knitting together, "Come back to bed baby, it's too early to get up." As she finished with the button of her pants, Catra went to the mirror to clean herself up a bit, trying to look presentable. Catra replied in a gruff and raspy voice, "Sorry I gotta get going, can't stay much longer." She must have screamed hard into the mic last night for her voice to feel so gravely.

The woman got out of bed and crossed the room, slinking her hands around Catra's torso and meeting her eyes in the mirror. The woman was slightly shorter than Catra, and blonde. _Of course I went and found a blonde,_ Catra mentally scolded herself. The woman murmured into Catra's ear, "Come _oonnn_ , you can stay just a bit longer can't you?" She started to tease at Catra's ear, gently sucking and gliding her lips along Catra's neck. She was getting dangerously close to _that_ spot, the one Adora found last night. Catra tensed up.

Grappling the hands around her body, Catra released herself and stepped out of the woman's embrace. "No. I need to leave, now," Catra's voice was stone cold, her eyes leveling to glare at the blonde woman. Hurt flicked over the woman's eyes, she jerked back form the words.

Catra felt a tinge of guilt at her tone, so she tried to lighten it, "I had a great time last night, hit me up if you want to hook up again." It was not a total lie, Catra did enjoy _some_ of her evening the day before, however she had to be honest that she did not remember much after her meeting with Adora. The pounding in her skull did not help either.

Catra took this moment to briskly leave out the door and down the hallway. When she reached outside, she flung her hand to cover her eyes. _Who made it so bright out here, fuck._ She looked down to check her phone, it looked like Scorpia, her roommate, had texted her a few times wanting to know when she was coming home. Dialing her number, Catra called Scorpia for a ride. She looked around for a noticeable landmark and directed the roommate to her position.

Scorpia was beaming when she saw Catra, she got out of her car and wrapped the smaller girl up in a hug, "Oh Catra I'm so glad to see you! I was getting so worried when you didn't respond to my texts!" Scorpia loomed over Catra, she had a stocky and tall build which allowed her to tower over people. Despite being built like a war machine, Scorpia didn't like to get into fights or cause trouble, she was soft and gentle with everything she touched. It took Catra a long time to convince the larger girl to join their team after Adora left, she ended up being a great replacement. Though, Catra did not like how overly affectionate Scorpia was.

"Ah! Let me down!" Catra's voice cracked, she squirmed in Scorpia's powerful arms until she was neatly placed back on the ground. Huffing, Catra straightened out her clothes and glared at her taller woman, "Took you long enough to get here, I have a splitting headache." Catra walked past Scorpia and hopped into the passenger's seat.

Scorpia folded herself into the driver's side and started up the engine, driving out onto the highway and back to Horde Prime Uni. "Sorry Catra, you know how I worry. I know you went home with that blonde lady last night, but you never know who's secretly a serial killer," Scorpia said every word with utter seriousness to her tone. She was used to this routine, Catra spending the night at a stranger's home and Scorpia being the ride home. Catra grumbled and shrank in her seat, annoyed at the light chastising. Scorpia chanced a glance over at the sulking woman. "I'm just glad you're ok, Wildcat," Scorpia murmured warmly.

Catra couldn't help the light blush that dusted her cheeks. She was very cautious about Scorpia's affection and true motivations, nobody could come out of a place like the academy and be so bright and cheerful all the time. Though Catra had to admit that she felt a little grateful that someone was watching out for her. Not that she needed to rely on it, Catra could take care of herself.

Over the past year, Catra had proven just that. She used her time left at the academy to pull the team together over the loss of Adora. They were able to get into the nationals and first place, thanks to Catra's strategies.

Though she was never able to win favoritism with Ms. Bitch, Catra's success with the team brought attention from higher up. She was able to get onto the college team and bring Scorpia and a few others with her. Apparently sports brings in a _lot_ of money for the college, so they gladly accepted her despite her record at the academy. The look on Ms. Bitch's face was priceless, Catra wished she could get a picture to commemorate the occasion.

Having immense success with the team, Catra was able to devote more of her time to music. She scrounged a band together and played at small local establishments, they were happy to let the star athletes advertise their businesses. The pay was little, but it was enough and it was Catra's.

She had made these accomplishments, doing it all on her own and without help from anyone, especially without Adora.

Catra winced as another wave of pounding shot through her brain. Scorpia took notice and popped open the glove box. She removed some sunglasses and handed them to Catra. "I told you to slow down, but you didn't listen to me," Scorpia chuckled over the steering wheel, "What _did_ you and Adora talk about?" Catra's blood ran cold at the question. Scorpia continued her train of thought, "I mean I know everyone was upset because Adora kind of left us high and dry back at Horde Academy, but you were always so close back then. I'm just saying I'm kind of surprised, I though you two would have been excited to see each other again. Instead it seemed more like you guys were at each other's throats."

Catra rubbed her temples as her throbbing started to come up again, she hissed through clenched teeth, "…Scorpia."

Scorpia continued her rambling, "I mean I'm not saying it's a _bad_ thing, I'm still kinda mad too. Even though I never really talked to Adora. But it's the principle of it ya know? Just up and leaving, going to some fancy school somewhere else. I mean I could probably get into that school too, but I don't want to. I just thought that once she showed up you guys would be two peas in a pod again, but when you came back from your talk with her-"

"SCORPIA." The chatting woman halted her words, car veering off the road for a quick second. She turned to look at Catra, seeing anger plastered on her features, "I DON’T want to talk about it." Catra lulled her head to look out the car window, and squeezed her eyes shut, "Just let me sleep."

Scorpia didn't try to bring up a conversation for the rest of the drive. Letting silence fall between the two.

**~~~***~~~**

When they pulled up to the dorm, Catra hopped out and made a beeline for the double doors. The dorm stood four stories tall and was fitted with bright red bricks all along the walls. There were a few support columns that rimmed the white trimmed roof, but the largest pillars flanked the entrance. As Catra approached the towering white paneled doors, she yanked them open and briskly climbed he stairs. Finding her floor, she marched down the hallway before finding her and Scorpia's room.

Once inside, Catra undressed and got ready to head to the showers to clean herself up. Though she only had to share her room with one person, she still had to share the showers with everyone else on the floor. Since Catra didn't deal with Ms. Bitch anymore she didn't need to hide any fresh wounds from people. The only marks she got now were trophies from either winning games or sleeping with women. It also helped since Catra could afford better hair products. Her hair waves were less frizzy and more defined, soft to the touch.

After a fresh rinse and brushing her teeth, Catra plopped herself face down on her flat mattress. She noticed that Scorpia had brought MELOG 2.0 home for her, which she was appreciative of. The electric guitar sat peacefully in it's stand next to it's acoustic predecessor. Having some extra cash helped fund the new instrument, along with some flashy new clothes.

The new addition to her music was great for experimenting with new accents and tones. Slamming power chords and flicking the whammy bar brought a new color to her music, a new powerful sound to go along with her newfound independence.

Catra wanted to check MELOG 2.0 for any damage, considering she blacked out after a certain point, but right now she was ready to sleep this headache away and drift off into unconsciousness.

Then Scorpia interrupted, "Oh hey Catra? While you were… _out_ …this morning, someone came by to leave you a message. Apparently the Dean wants to see you?" Catra lifted her head to give Scorpia the meanest scowl she could muster. "I mean I know you're busy, but oh boy, you don't want to get on his bad side heh," Scorpia floundered, not meeting Catra's eyes as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Catra raised her hand and dismissed Scorpia, she suppressed a yawn, "I'll deal with it after my nap."

"But-"

"AFTER MY NAP." Catra turned herself away from her roommate and covered her eyes with her pillow. She drifted off to sleep, hating that she could still feel a light tingle on her lips.

**~~~***~~~**

Catra was standing outside the Dean's office, nervously tapping her foot. She had not met the dean, but had heard stories about his after-hour activities at casinos and gambling rings. Apparently the Dean was a younger brother to Mayor Prime, one that had some kind of physical deformity that prevented him from climbing the ladder of social rank. So instead of sipping shrimp cocktails and living the high life like the other siblings, this brother was on university duty.

Rumors ran around that the Dean hated his position at the school, was it due to the fact that his brothers looked down on him or the fact he hated the students? If the state of the pathetic dorms and tight lodgings were an indicator, or the fact that curfews and meal times were so strict, Catra would bank on the latter.

Things were going smoothly with the team and school work, so Catra did not know why the Dean wanted to speak with her. Perhaps to congratulate her accomplishments? No, that seemed unlikely. Nobody every congratulated Catra.

Taking a moment to breathe, Catra opened the door and strode through. The dark room was covered wall to wall with tall bookshelves, adorned with hundreds of different texts. The middle of the room was covered in a large red rug, it's fibers looked old and worn down, the sigil for Horde Prime University sewn into it. The rectangular rug flowed up the floor, bringing Catra's eyes to the far end of the room. A large oak desk stood tall at the end of the rug, large glass windowpanes stretching up to the ceiling. The windows were the only source of light here, casting longs streams of sunlight along the rug.

Catra looked around, and found him in the corner tending to some books. The Dean turned around to face Catra, a scowl upon his features at the intrusion. Half of the man's face was shriveled and twisted, looking as if someone had painted his features with burning acid. One eye was sunken in while skin stretched at the correlating corner of his mouth, lip permanently pulled back to reveal a snarl. Catra fought a shiver running along her spine, planting her feet as to not turn and run out the door.

He straightened his back and strode over to Catra, the smooth side of his mouth straightened to a line, hiding any emotion from his features. His jet black hair was short trimmed and slicked to the side, slightly covering the shriveled features. His suit was crisp and clean, it fit his form neatly and accentuated his broad shoulders. Stopping as he reached Catra, dark eyes burning into hers, the Dean spoke in a low rough voice, "You must be one of the new lacrosse students I admitted to this school. I summoned the captain, Catra. Are you her?"

Catra forced herself to not let her eyes leave his gaze, she swallowed and squeaked, "Yes."

"Good, I need to talk to you about something." The Dean turned on his heal and started to walk towards his desk, he motioned for Catra to follow. They crossed the room and Catra took a seat across his desk, noticing the silver nameplate facing her _. Dean Hordak Prime_ was inscribed in crisp proper lines. The Dean sat in his chair purposely, he clasped his hands and leaned forward, still burning his eyes into Catra, "I recently learned that your team has been losing games."

Catra nervously swallowed again, trying to straighten herself in the chair. "Uh, we are currently playing scrimmages. They are not real games and don't count towards the national tournaments." She could feel her wavering voice start to smooth out, confidence returning to her demeanor. 

The Dean clicked his tongue and tipped himself back. He shuffled through some papers on his desk and continued, "It does not matter to me if they are 'real' games or not." He slammed something on the desk in front of Catra, "I graciously gave you a scholarship to attend this school on the condition you would _win._ Failure, is not an option." Catra looked over the papers, they appeared to be statistical analyses on the top competing universities throughout Etheria.

The Dean's large finger slammed onto the page causing Catra to jump, his voice rang throughout the room, "Brightmoon University has been our biggest competitor as of late, it is pivotal that they be stomped out. We have been conquering more and more ground over the past 4 years, but this putrid excuse of a learning establishment has pulled ahead in their sports division. Specifically their _lacrosse_ team."

Something in his eyes turned dark, "Mayor Prime will _not_ be pleased to learn this information." The threat dripped from his words.

Catra didn't know how to respond, it's just a stupid game so why does it matter? She tried to find her voice, "We've only lost one match sir, it-it won't happen again." She peered up at the man sitting across from her, slowing her breathing and attempting to look put together.

At that, the Dean's lips curled into a malicious smile, shriveled skin pulling in a painful way, "No. I have seen to it that it will not happen again." His eyes flicked upwards and behind Catra, "I believe you are familiar with Ms. Weaver, the Head of our flourishing Horde Academy?" Catra felt those familiar cold hands wrap around her shoulders, wordlessly holding her in place.

Catra could feel the chill run up her spine, her body threatening to tremble under the burning grasp. She tried to take in a breath but her lungs were burning, she was drowning on the thick air in the room. Failing to take a breath, the shadows surrounding Catra were engulfing her vision, swallowing her up. The darkness was sucking the air from her. She couldn't speak. She couldn't _scream._

_A dimly lit room. Tears...pain…blood. "Caught stealing form the cafeteria again? Catra, you are such a disappointment."_

Hordak spoke again, jolting Catra back to the present. Her rapid heartbeats thumped in her ears, muffling his voice, "I have asked Ms. Weaver to help keep you on track. She will make sure that you are kept in line and focused." The chilling smile never left his face, "Please know, captain Catra, that there will be _consequences_ for your failure."

Catra could feel the slender fingers around her shoulder tighten into a steel grip. The woman leaned down, air ghosting against Catra's ear. The young girl felt like she was going to vomit.

"Good to see you again, Catra."

**~~~***~~~**

_Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck._

Catra was feverously pacing around her room, trying to come up with a plan.

_I'm so fucked, what the hell am I going to do?_ Catra didn't know how she made it out of that office, everything happened in a blur. Next thing she knew she was here in her dorm, gasping for air as her lungs refused to work properly. _How are we going to beat BU's team? They have to many powerhouse players._ Catra lifted her hand to her ear, remembering the gust of breath as she heard that familiar voice again. _Oh God, she's back. She knows where I live and what classes I have. What am I going to_ do?

Catra's inner thoughts were interrupted when she was suddenly airborne, her feet lifting off the floorboards. Strong hands were gripping her shoulders, slightly shaking while keeping her in the air. "Catra? Catra?! I've been trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes," Scorpia was staring at Catra with pleading eyes, "What happened? Why are you pacing so much?"

Catra was shocked out of her trance, twisting her face into an annoyed expression, "What the hell? Put me down!" Her voice rasped. Scorpia reluctantly placed Catra back on her feet, she opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Catra, "We have to figure out how we are going to beat Brightmoon's team."

Scorpia's eyebrow perked up questioningly, "Why does it matter? We only lost one match. We can get them next time-"

Catra lurched forward and grabbed Scorpia by the collar, snarling, "I have my reasons, that does not concern you." Catra let Scorpia go with a huff, "All you need to worry about is how we are going to win the next game." Catra brought her hand up to stroked her chin as she was thinking, "There isn't anything physical that would make them play better, in fact they seemed to be much more disorganized than us. How did they manage to win?"

Catra was deep in thought again when she heard a knock at the door. Catra looked to Scorpia and tilted her head towards the noise. Scorpia crossed the room and opened the door to reveal Entrapta on the other side. "Excuse me," the small girl began, "I couldn't help overhearing that you need some help winning your next match?"

Catra had met Entrapta at the school orientation, she lived just a room away. She constantly threw herself into the tech lab, studying with all kinds of "experimental" computer codes and software. Catra was pretty sure that Entrapta had the capabilities to hack into governmental databases as a pastime.

Catra didn't come to this school to make friends, but Entrapta was a pretty good ally to keep around. So Catra settled.

Coming up to the smaller woman, Catra dragged her inside the room. Keeping a firm hold on Entrapta's signature overalls, Catra pulled her close and snarled into her face, "Exactly _what_ do you mean by that?"

Entrapta seemed unfazed by the aggressive manhandling, "Well I was doing some analytics and scanning broadcasting channels when I accidentally picked up your tonal frequency here in this room. I have a few suggestions that may help!"

Catra scoffed and let Entrapta go. Scorpia closed the door and moved to grab a snack out of her side drawer before plopping down on her bed. Catra glared at Entrapta and practically growled, "And what do you _suggest_?"

"Well I have been looking into the Royals' analytics and though it seems that they are just another typical team, there is something that they have that we do not."

"Which is?"

Entrapta pulled a small leather book out of her large overall pocket, she flipped it open and poured through the contents. She grabbed one of the pencils sticking out of the bun on top of her head, a stray lock falling down to caress her cheek, "If my research is correct, which it is, they have perfected the social design of hierarchy. Each member knows _exactly_ what their role is within the unit, which is heightened through the fact that they have also socially bonded with one another. Creating the most perfect union between team relationships!" Entrapta's words became more hysterical towards the end, almost sounding like maniacal laughter.

Catra deadpanned at Entrapta, "So they win with the power of what? Friendship?"

Entrapta shot a pointed finger at Catra, "Yes precisely! We could try to foil their winning streak by pumping our side with experimental drugs, but this may prove to be futile if we do not address the matter at hand." Entrapta thumped the book closed and returned it to her pouch.

Scorpia choked on her snack, she looked to Entrapta with desperate eyes, "But how are we supposed to destroy something so powerful as friendship?"

Taking a moment to think, Catra's brain started to strategize. The best way to tear friendships down was to plant in seeds of doubt, adding drama. But how to do it? Catra smiled deviously as she remembered meeting a particular person at one of the clubs she performed at. This person had a particularly expensive fee, but they were well worth it if you wanted to find dirt on someone. Perhaps they would be up for the job? Catra had to admit, they would probably revel in the chaos.

Catra interjected whatever Scorpia and Entrapta were talking about, their heads turned towards her, "I have a plan." She strode to find her phone, to find _their_ contact information, "I have just the person in mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your thoughts in the comments! I am always striving to improve my writing and want to know what I am doing well and what I need to improve on!
> 
> Also I thought about ending this chapter when Ms. Weaver showed up, but thought that was kind of mean. Cute Scorpia and Entrapta makes the hurt go away right?


	8. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora looks for a new job, trying to find something to let her mind escape. She finds something more than what she was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter changes from Adora's POV to Catra's about halfway through. I've been avoiding changing POV's inside the same chapter, but I really wanted to look into both of their thoughts instead of being one-sided.
> 
> The song referenced is "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane, however I am using the specific cover that was done by The Macarons Project.  
> Here is a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QTSdPya12Y&list=PLmOGlM38hjdqZPuQpih0cXf84qgtCuhWh&index=21&ab_channel=TheMacaronsProject 
> 
> (Look I don't care if it's cringy. I was looking up acoustic songs sung by woman and I found this. It's just hits perfectly for what I need so I'm using it.)

Adora was stationed at the counter stuffing her mouth full of fluffy pancakes. Bow and Glimmer sat on each side of her, munching the food on their plates. After swallowing the contents, Adora picked up her orange juice and started to furiously gulp it down.

Glimmer put down her fork and grabbed at Adora's arm, "Hey slow down! You're going to end up choking if you keep eating at this pace."

Adora glared at Glimmer, but when she saw the concern onto her friend's face, Adora sighed and set down her glass. "I'm sorry guys, it's…it's just been a _week_."

After what had happed at the Runestone, Adora couldn't keep her thoughts straight. Her memory with Catra kept swirling around and around in her brain, leaving no room for anything else. Adora had decided to not talk to her friends about the incident, she _refused_ to tell them. Adora could barely talk to them about her encounter with the woman at the bar much less the _things_ that transpired between her and Catra.

Adora admitted to them that her conversation didn't go well, and Catra surely hated her now (if she didn't already before). She felt so stupid, it took Adora so long to address her attractions and let herself _want_ for once. Then she immediately lost her self control and destroyed whatever she had left with Catra. _God I'm such a terrible person_.

The worst part through all of it was how much Adora really _enjoyed_ kissing Catra. She never knew that kissing another person was such an out of body experience, admittedly she wanted to do it again, but now it's all sullied.

One thing Adora was grateful for, however, was that she had never given into any desires when they were younger. All those times Adora was drawn to Catra, all those strange feelings, it must have been her basic urges flaring up. Adora was horrified at the thought of ruining her friendship with Catra earlier in their youth, she cherished the time that they had together. Honestly she would give anything to have Catra back in her life, but Adora had new responsibilities and Catra had chosen her side.

Adora was taken out of her thoughts when Glimmer gently squeezed her arm, "Yeah I know, It's been hard on everyone. But we are all here for each other, right Bow?" She moved her head to the side to smile across Adora's lap.

"Yeah! Best Friend Squad support hour!" He lightly pumped his fist in the air, coaxing a small smile out of Adora. Bow gave her a soft look, full of compassion, "Don't worry about your job Adora, you'll find a new one. Right now we're working on getting you some self-care! Rest and relaxation!"

Since Adora's mind has been in a haze, she was falling behind on a lot of aspects of her life. She ramped up her training regimen to try and get her mind off things, but that caused her to fall asleep during classes and miss work shifts. Not even her connections could convince Adora's boss to keep her.

Adora moved to look at her food, idly picking at it with her fork, "That's just it though, I don't know _how_ to relax!"

Glimmer had resumed eating her food, she muffled out, "Well, what kind of things did you do to unwind at the academy?"

Adora thought really hard, she didn't do much outside of classes and practices. The only things she would do was hang out with Catra or get into fights. They'd play dumb games together, listen to music, explore the woods. Unfortunately, none of that was an option anymore. Looking back at Glimmer, Adora replied, "Nothing really, just school and practice."

"Since midterms are over, we should have some free time to try out some new things!" Glimmer excitedly spoke from her spot, "Come on, I'm sure we can find _something_ you like."

Bow got up and walked between the two girls, he swung his arms around their shoulders and chimed in, "Don't worry, we'll figure this out together." He had a bright toothy smile plastered on his face. Adora's heart melted with her friends' concern for her. She was really lucky to find such a good support system after everything she had endured.

And the warm hugs were an added bonus.

**~~~***~~~**

A _poof_ of air was driven out of the duvet as Adora planted her body face down. After _another_ aggravating week, she was unable to find a relaxing pass time. She had visited some of her teammates and tried out a number of things, but nothing seemed to work.

She couldn't keep her body still enough for meditation with Perfuma.

Apparently she can't control her temper for boxing with Frosta.

She somehow managed to start the robotics room on fire, poor Bow.

Again, she couldn't control her temper when trying a debate club with Glimmer. (How she does it, Adora has no idea).

She managed to piss off all the animals in the biology department with Mermista.

_Nothing_ seemed to be working. How could Adora end up such a failure?

She sighed and resorted back to job hunting, picking up her phone and lazily looking through the ads. It was hard looking for a new job, Adora didn't have any transitional skills. Plus after her debacle at her old job, constantly dropping drinks on customers, Glimmer's family was not willing to be a reference anymore.

Scrolling though some job postings, one of them caught Adora's attention. It appeared to be a small bookstore that sat on the outskirts of Brightmoon's territory, very close to their border with the Fright Zone. The job description seemed simple enough, organize the shelves, tidy up the store, enter books into the system catalog. How could Adora possibly mess that up?

She scribbled the address on a stray piece of paper on her desk and checked the website for interview dates. Reviewing her own schedule, she should be able to pop over for a walk-in interview this coming weekend.

Adora hummed to herself and returned to her bed, head hitting the pillow. She opened her phone up and looked at some new posts made by her ex-friend-and-first-kiss. She had just posted a photo of some discarded lingerie on the floor next to a hoodie from one of the other universities in the area. The caption read, "Got to know one of my fans, kept her entertained all night" It was followed up with a winking face emoji.

Scoffing Adora closed her screen and turned over in her bed. It was the middle of the day, but she didn't have the energy to deal with the implications of the post. She laid in her bed and closed her eyes, waiting for unconsciousness to take her.

**~~~***~~~**

Standing outside the store, Adora really noticed how small it was. It had a simple design that reflected a cottage-type feel. Tilted shingled roof, large inviting windows, small steps leading to a wooden porch lined with a railing, it was very picturesque. Adora walked up to the freshly painted door and stepped through.

Next to the entrance was a small counter covered in knickknacks, books and a register. The store seemed to be open planned, Adora could see everything in the shop from where she stood. Quaint shelves lined the walls and floor, creating small alcoves. In one of the alcoves had a woman sitting in a chair, reading to a small group of kids. She wore a lovely blue pantsuit with a frill blouse on top, complimenting her darker skin tone. Her tight curled hair was styled upwards, grey hairs coiling and mixing in with her natural dark hair color.

The woman reading was very animated, she swung her arms around and accented her voice as she pressed on. Adora had to admit that she was getting roped into the story along with the kids seated on the floor, she had never been graced with children's story while growing up.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" Adora turned to see another woman coming out of a door to the side. She looked to be older like the woman reading, her fair plump skin was dusted with freckles. She had a beautiful flowing pink sundress on, her sandy brown hair woven into loose braids neatly folded above her head.

"I'm here for a job interview ma'am, my name is Adora Gray," Adora squared her shoulders and presented her hand to the woman.

She looked at Adora with kind eyes and a warm smile, she accepted Adora's gesture, "Spinnerella Netaire. I co-own this shop with my wife, Netossa Netaire." She nodded her head in the direction of the woman reading to the kids. "Why are you interested in this job young lady?"

Dropped her hand back to her side, "Well, Mrs. Netaire, I'm a college student at Brightmoon University and I'm looking for a part-time job. I need the money to help pay for a few things while I attend school."

The woman perked up her eyebrow, "Please, just Spinnerella. Interesting that you are looking for a job so far away from your school. What brought you out here?"

Adora hung her head, shoulders slumping, "I got fired at my last job because I made too many mistakes. I don't have any work experience so I don't have much to offer…" Adora felt defeated remembering her failure.

Spinnerella kept her warm smile, tilting her head to the side, "Honey, everyone makes mistakes. Do you know the best thing about failure?"

"What?" Adora blinked confusedly.

"You _learn_ from them. We are constantly learning and changing, developing new relationships and healing from old wounds. What did you learn from your failure?"

Adora took a second to think, "I um, I learned not to spill coffee?" Spinnerella gave Adora a knowing look, indicating that was the wrong answer. Adora continued, "Well I guess I ended up making so many mistakes because I was so nervous. I pushed myself too hard at team practices and missed too many shifts. Plus I couldn't get myself to focus because Cat- I mean I had a _fight_ with someone important to me."

"It sounds like you have had a lot going on inside your head," Spinnerella lightly tapped Adora's forehead, "You're holding a lot of responsibility on your shoulders. Adora, you are _young_. You have plenty of time to sort your life out. The world's weight is not on your shoulders."

Adora let a deep sigh escape her mouth, "I guess you're right. I haven't been completely honest with my friends lately. Maybe if I had relied on them for more support, I wouldn't feel so overwhelmed."

Spinnerella smiled brighter, "Sounds like you are already learning and growing. Alright, you got the job."

Adora couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice, "R-really? Even though I was fired??" she clenched her hands and couldn't stop herself from bouncing on her feet.

A light giggle came out of Spinnerella's mouth, "To me, the most important quality in an employee is active learning. Taking your mistakes and learning from them, developing yourself into the best person you can be. You seem to already be doing that on your own, which I find quite remarkable. I'd be happy to employ you."

Adora heard the footsteps of someone approaching, she turned and saw the co-owner walking up to the conversation. "Hey Spinny, who's this?"

"Perfect timing my darling. This is Adora, our new helping hand."

Netossa looked Adora up and down warily, "What's your credentials?"

Adora was caught off guard, "Oh-I uh-"

Spinnerella wrapped a hand around her wife's waist and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, "She doesn't have much work experience so you'll need to train her in."

Looking less cautious Netossa directed her words at her wife, "Spinny, you have to stop taking in any kid with a sob story," she looked to Adora, "No offense."

"None taken."

"She'll do great, trust me. I have good intuition after all. If I'm wrong, you can say 'I told you so.'"

Netossa lit up at the words, "Deal." She turned to addressed Adora, "Can you come in tomorrow for Training?"

"Yes Ma'am." Adora nodded.

"Alright, come back here by at 8:00am. I'll show you the ropes."

**~~~***~~~**

Staggering through the door to the back office space, Adora thumped a large pile of books on the desk. A cloud of dust whirled out from under the texts as they landed on the wood. Adora caught herself coughing a bit, trying to wave her hand through the cloud. She brushed off the book on top of the pile and opened it to quickly scan it's contents. Booting up the desktop computer, Adora logged the book into the store's database and gently placed it in the "cataloged" bin next to the desk.

It was her second week working for the Netaires, she had learned a number of organizing tasks to help them catch up with their back-dated products. The owners had been so caught up with running their charitable events that they were falling behind on the mechanical tasks of shop ownership, hence the online ad.

Today, Adora's task was to go through the old bins of donated books and get them categorized and stocked onto the shelves. She had trouble with learning basic admin tasks at first, but she slowly go the hang of the monotonous tasks of logging the barcodes and reorganizing shelves.

In fact, Adora was starting to really enjoy her new job. She got to learn lots of new titles and genres that she had never thought to read before. Adora was not really a bookworm, but she could still let herself appreciate the books.

One thing that Adora has really begun to appreciate were the live performances that happened daily. Everyday was someone new, someone who wanted to share their art with the world. Musicians, poets, actors, even painters or sculptor, this simple bookstore had become the perfect place for locals to express themselves in a safe environment. Patrons could sit in their alcove, read a good book, and enjoy the entertainment. It was really nice.

Adora's favorite performances were the musicians. The only thing that Adora could truly remember that helped her find relaxation were her little moments with Catra. Mainly, when Catra was practicing her guitar. The two would sit for as long as they could get away with, Catra leaned against Adora as she lazily plucked at her instrument. Hearing different artists wasn't the same, but it was as close as Adora would get.

She had finished going through the stack of books and bent to pick up the bin. Adora quietly shuffled herself out of the back room and placed the bin on a small cart. She padded across the floor to the closest bookshelf. Double checking the title and authors in her stack, Adora hoisted a small bundle and climbed up the ladder.

She started to carefully place books on the shelves, making sure to meticulously slide them gently into place, leaving the others undisturbed.

Around the side of this alcove, Adora could hear the sounds of an artist setting up for their performance. She had not worked a Sunday morning yet, so Adora was excited to hear what this person had in store.

To her luck, this person was lightly plucking at their guitar strings, tuning the instrument before beginning their song. Adora could hear the sweet sounds of chords and notes mixing together through the shelf before the singer started to hum along.

It…was a familiar sound. _Catra?!_

The humming stopped and Adora could hear soft sigh escape the person on the other side of the bookshelf. The shelf creaked as the person leaned back and began to lightly strum, hand moving in an unspoken rhythm along with the chords.

The musician took a breath and started to sing. Her voice echoing throughout the store in a low somber tone.

_"_ _I walked across, an empty land"_

_"_ _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand"_

_"_ _I felt the earth, beneath my feet"_

_"_ _Sat by the river and it made me complete"_

I-it was definitely Catra. What was she doing here? Adora felt flabbergasted, not just to hear the familiar voice, but also the slow and melancholy tone that came with it. Adora knew that Catra used music to channel her feelings and thoughts, what was she channeling?

_"_ _Oh simple thing, where have you gone?"_

_"_ _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on"_

Adora stood on the ladder, frozen. She let the chords and notes float through the books, that sweet solemn voice piecing her eardrums. Adora's chest swelled with a familiar ache, tightening and constricting her breathing. Catra's remorseful voice rang through.

_"_ _I came across, a fallen tree"_

_"_ _I felt the branches of it looking at me"_

_"_ _Is this the place, we used to love?"_

_"_ _Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?"_

Catra's fingers crept down the chords, strumming the notes in time with her singing. It was blossoming throughout the song, getting louder with more confident strokes. Adora could tell Catra was strumming with seriousness, she could feel the give and take coming from the musical exchange between musician and instrument. 

_"Oh simple thing, where have you gone?"_

_"_ _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on"_

_"_ _So tell me when, you're gonna let me in"_

_"_ _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"_

Adora gripped the books in front of her, she felt the tears in her eyes well up, threatening to spill over. _Fuck,_ she missed Catra so much. She missed the light banter after practice, the dumb pranks pulled on Lonnie, laying around in some alcove playing music. Adora really missed staying up all night whispering about, whatever. Adora's heart kept blooming as her tears ran down her cheek, she sniveled as she continued to place the books with care on the shelf.

_"_ _And if, you have a minute why don't we go"_

_"_ _Talk about it somewhere only we know?"_

_"_ _This, could be the end of everything"_

_"_ _So why don't we go, Somewhere only we know?"_

_"_ _Somewhere only we know?"_

Trying her best to place the books as quietly as possible, Adora lowered herself against the ladder and sat. She crouched on the ladder and let herself listen to Catra. Adora wiped the tear streaks from her eyes. Despite the longing in her heart, it felt good. Listening to Catra's raw voice, without added percussion or static, reminded Adora of their lost friendship. She could sit here, and let herself _feel_. Feel those close moments, timid moments, longing moments.

If Adora couldn't have Catra as a friend, at least she could have her music. Adora curled up on the ladder, letting herself become lost in the music.

**~~~***~~~**

Catra sat there, head leaned against the books in the alcove. Why was she even here? What did she gain from this? Well, for starters this was far away from her responsibilities at the college. All the stress from the games, from the Dean, _from Ms. Weaver,_ it was too much. She couldn't go to her usual gigs, that was too risky, but she had to go _somewhere_. These emotions were too much, _everything was too much_.

She moved her fingers on the frets, gliding along the polished strings. Catra could feel the tension release out of her body as she pressed her fingers into the familiar chords, metallic strings biting into her fingertips. It was cathartic, really, a numbing pain she was used to from years of practice.

She strummed her fingers as the notes danced in front of her vision, her voice weaved through them and brought her emotions to life, creating a beautiful harmonic picture of music.

_"_ _Oh simple thing, where have you gone?"_

_"_ _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on"_

_"_ _So tell me when, you're gonna let me in"_

_"_ _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"_

She could hear the sorrow in her own voice as she all but cried out. _Damn,_ when did she get so sappy. Adora. Adora had always made her sappy. Adora had always made her feel _anything_. And now she was gone. Not that Catra cared…

Her voice became watery as her own tears threatened to spill.

_"And if you have a minute, why don't we go"_

_"Talk about it somewhere only we know?"_

_"This could be the end of everything"_

_"So why don't we go, Somewhere only we know?"_

_"Somewhere only we know?"_

As Catra finished strumming, she could hear applause from the scattered crowd at the store. She lightly dabbed her eyes and shifted her position, getting ready to play another song. One of the owners came up to speak with Catra, it was the one who initially told Catra she could play today. What was her name? Natalie-Nora-Netallia-Netossa?

Netossa approached Catra with tray filled with small macrons, "That was beautiful, where did you learn to play like that kid?"

Catra shrugged, gripping MELOG closer to her chest, "I just picked up things here and there, messed around until something stuck." Most of what she learned was from tattered and old music books she would find, or trying to mimic what she heard from others.

Netossa's eyes brightened, "Well, you are welcomed to play here as much as you like, we would love to have you around as a regular. Here, have a snack" She bent over to offer some to Catra, who reluctantly took a few macrons.

Nibbling on the treat, Catra mumbled a "thanks" before stuffing a few in her jacket pocket. Netossa chuckled and set the tray down, "You can have as many as you want. There is plenty to go around."

Catra eyed Netossa cautiously. Why was this woman acting so familiar, her kindness _must_ be a façade. Catra knew better than to trust random strangers, they didn't just _give_ people food without wanting something in return.

"What do you want?"

Netossa was taken aback, she frowned, "Pardon?"

"Why are you giving these to me? What is it that you want?" Catra's eyes narrowed on the standing woman.

Netossa popped her hand on her hip as she stared back at Catra, "Well you got me." She sighed, the side of her mouth lifted in a sly smile, "You figured out my devious plan. To bake warm desserts and offer them to poor college students." She casted her hand over her forehead in a dramatic movement, "I would have gotten away with it too if you weren't so clever." Netossa erupted in a fit of giggles.

She looked back at Catra, who was openly glaring at the older woman. Netossa's face slightly fell, "Aww come on kid, I was just joking. Lighten up!" She shifted herself to sit down beside Catra and shoulder bumped her, "I'm being nice because we want this to be a safe space for _everyone_. Even trouble makers like you."

Catra scooted away, "Wh-"

"Don't play dumb, I have ears that reach pretty far. Even to the Fright Zone. I know the messes you used to make." Netossa leaned her head back against the bookshelf and casted a side eye in Catra's direction. "I've got into a few scrapes myself, when I was your age."

Rolling her eyes, Catra sarcastically replied, "Oh really?"

"Yup!" Netossa responded gleefully, "I was a real mess until Spinny found me." She nodded her head towards to co-owner attending to some customers, "She really changed my life. I don't know where I would even be today without her. Probably in some dump somewhere picking a fight with some asshole."

Catra chewed on a couple more macrons, her voice devoid of interest, "And why are you telling me this?"

"Because you seem like someone who might need a little push, like I did," Netossa met Catra's eyes, her voice was light but there was an undertone of seriousness to it. It didn't bode well, like she was warning Catra about something. But what?

Catra could feel herself blush under the intensity, she tried to shake it off and reposition herself to start ghosting her hand along the strings. "Yeah well, I'll come back if you keep suppling the goodies. Can't find them like this in the Fright Zone."

Netossa's smile was blinding, she reached a hand to ruffle the top of Catra's hair, much to the young girls chagrin. "Glad to hear, I'll keep the Sunday morning slot open for you. No need to call ahead, we'll be waiting!" The older woman moved to get up and cross the room to her wife, embracing her in a hug emanating warmth and compassion.

Catra watched them as she strummed a bit louder, wondering what it felt like to hold someone so close. They seemed so happy and carefree, for a brief moment Catra let herself fondly dream of having a life like theirs.

Owning a cute little shop with someone you love. Letting yourself love someone with the same intensity that they love you back. Falling asleep with them in your arms, making breakfast and telling jokes, watching sunsets and sunrises together. Being truly and wholly happy with someone.

_You'll never be enough_.

Catra shook her head and began to play another song. Letting herself live in the moment and let her emotions run free along her guitar's melody, trying to escape the thoughts that pin her body down. Escape the overwhelming black hole that sucks her down into the deepest reaches of her mind.

Catra closed her eyes and succumbed to the bliss of her harmonic music. Tears returned to her eyes for the third time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave me some feedback! I want to improve my writing style so please let me know what I am doing well and what I can improve on!


	9. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has been losing games lately, fights breaking out between people. Glimmer tries to pull everyone together to find out what's going on, however the trio is frustrated when they can't quite put the pieces together. Trying to lift everyone's spirits, Seahawk throws a party to get everyone to relax.  
> 
> 
> Adora finds herself in a tight bind when a certain someone crashes the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a partial spicy scene at the end of this chapter, forewarning. The next chapter will be a continuation that is much more explicit, though I have not decided just how explicit yet. Leave a comment, how explicit do you want it to get? (I'm saving really steamy stuff for later, just to let you know). 
> 
> Also, I've been playing around with sentence structure more and I rewrote this chapter a few times. Does it read better, worse, the same? I would love to hear you think!

The sun had already set, evening creeping across the campus sky outside the suite window. The glass in the windowpane was foggy from the heat accumulating in the room.

It was crowded. Glimmer had called an emergency meeting for everyone on the team. The short girl stood upon the cracked coffee table, trying to hush the group of students in front of her.

"Ok! Is everyone accounted for?" She squinted, washing her gaze over everyone in the room, "I think we are all here, good." Glimmer huffed and straightened her back, puffing out her chest. Taking a commanding voice, she shouted, "Alright everyone! I have called this emergency meeting because we were a mess out there today. I want to know what's going on!" She accentuated her words by throwing her hand up, face twisted in frustration.

Over the past few weeks, the team has been slowly falling apart. Everything was going fine, great even, but recently there had been a string of disagreements breaking out between the teammates. People refused to talk to each other, shooting glares and taunting at one another through their helmets. It was as if all the work they put into the team, into their relationships, had meant nothing. The family was breaking apart.

Adora was nervously bouncing her leg in the corner, carefully watching and calculating the consequences if the team didn't pull their shit together soon. They had lost 4 scrimmages in a row, not to mention the start of the official season was just over the horizon. She hunched forward, clasping her hands to keep her fingers from fidgeting.

Mermista decided to speak first, her voice lazily drawling, "I don't know about you, but I refuse to play on a team with a sneaky backstabbing boyfriend stealer." Sneering at Perfuma, Mermista crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

Perfuma stood, knuckles buried in her hips, "I have no idea what you are talking about! I already told you that nothing happened between us. It was just a collaborative project! Nothing more."

Raising out of her seat, Mermista clutched her arms tighter and snarled back at her teammate, "Don't play dumb with me! I saw the texts you were sending him. You fucking liar!"

Pointing an accusatory finger, Perfuma scoffed, "You're just trying to come up with a reason to get me kicked off the team. I know you've been jealous of me this whole time, trying to swipe my goals!"

Trying to diffuse the situation, Glimmer dropped onto the carpet and jumped between the two women, "Woah calm down. We can talk about this like normal people with inside voices." She raised both of her palms to each side, preventing the two from closing the gap.

"I'm not calming down unless she leaves," Both Mermista and Perfuma barked in unison. They continued to glare at one another, neither backing down from the confrontation.

As Glimmer tried, and failed, to deescalate the situation, other members started to pipe up about their misgivings. Threats and blames were being thrown all around the room, like a tornado of accusation. The rumple of voices rose to higher volumes as people shouted over one another.

"-you plagiarized our paper! We are going to fail the assignment because of you-"

"-you keep me up all night with your awful music-"

"-I know you ate my leftovers in the fridge-"

"-you know I've been in love with her since the beginning of the semester, you fucking-"

"-what are you talking about-"

"-I didn't do that-"

"-you fucking did that to yourself-"

The room was reduced to utter chaos, everyone finding something to cling onto. Something to blame each other over. Glimmer tried desperately to get the situation under control, but nobody was paying attention to her anymore. She was over-casted by the blast of words coming from the crowd. Perhaps gathering everyone in this small space was not a very good idea.

Watching her teammates bark in each other's faces, Adora felt anger bubbling in her belly. It took all of 3 minutes before her team, her friends, turned on one another.

Releasing her clenched hands to her sides, Adora stood from her spot and strode over to the kitchenette. She perused the various items there until she found some old pots. Analyzing the metallic finish of the pots, Adora turned back to the roaring crowd.

The pots were lifted above her head and she fiercely slammed them into each other. A loud piercing noise rang throughout the suite, jostling everyone within.

The room was engulfed with silence, everyone stopping to look at Adora.

Standing in the kitchen, Adora's eyes burned intensely at the group. The pots in her hands clanged on the tile floor as she padded back onto the carpet, settling herself in front of everyone. Head leveled and shoulders tucked back, Adora spoke to them in a booming voice.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you? We have been playing together for months. Being together. Sharing together. Laughing together. And once something happens, BOOM we are at each other's throats?" Adora could hear the strain in her voice, eyebrows drawn up in sorrow. Her hands curled into tight fists, slightly trembling at her sides. "This team is the closest fucking thing I have to a family. Don't you feel that too? The connection we all share?"

Adora had already lost someone close to her once, and she damn well didn't plan to lose anyone else. She bent down to pick up her team jacket from one of the chairs, holding it for everyone to see. Her voice was divulging into a desperate tone, "I wear this jacket as a symbol of our friendship, a symbol to represent the loyalty and love I feel when we are all together. We all share something so much more than petty squabbling!" Voice reducing to a whisper, she continued, "We all share the same heart."

Her friends stared back at Adora; some held defeated anger, some looked remorseful, others guilty. Glimmer looked at her with an unreadable expression, eyes never wavering.

Mermista and Perfuma glanced at each other before walking over to Adora. Speaking up, Mermista retorted, "Hey look, you're not the only one." Adora looked at her, eyes twinkling with doubt, as she continued, "I've honestly never felt this close to my old team, I care about you guys a lot. An embarrassing amount." Her eyes softened as she looked at Adora, a smile peeking out.

Adora released some of her tension, she felt her shoulders relax at the statement. The other girl took her turn to speak, "Yeah sorry Adora. I was an equal contributor of the negative energy created here today. I am most disappointed in myself and my actions." She turned to meet Mermista's eyes, reaching out a hand in truce, "Mermista. I promise you that I would never do anything to come between you two. I would never break the trust of a friend like that…" Her eyes were frantic, pleading for the dejected woman to believe her.

Sighing, the accusatory teammate accepted Perfuma's offer. She grasped the outreached hand in her own, "I know what I saw, but I really want to trust you too. If you didn't send Seahawk those messages, then who did?"

Clasping each woman on the shoulder, Adora softly smiled and nodded her approval. She looked to the rest of the group, projecting her voice so everyone could hear, "We are sorting this out right here. No more secrets, no more gossip. One at a time." Adora motioned to Mermista, silently asking her to sit down across from her in the middle of the room. "So, let's start with you. Mermista, tell us everything."

Flicking her eyes up to Perfuma, Mermista took a deep breath to calm herself. She looked back to Adora, seriousness in her voice, "Well, it started when…"

**~~~***~~~**

Glimmer paced back and forth within the confines of her small room, "I don't get it! Nothing makes sense!"

Adora watched Glimmer pace from the smaller girl's bed, sitting cross-legged and slightly hunched. She had one elbow perched on her knee while her chin rested in the open faced palm. Bow was seated at Glimmer's desk, pouring over the notes he took throughout the night. He chewed at the end of the pencil while drawing circles and lines connecting the words.

Stomping up to Adora, the frustrated captain plopped herself onto the bed. Resting her head in her hands, Glimmer grumbled, "Uugggghhh. There's too many wires crossed! How can everyone be guilty and innocent at the same time?" Reaching a large hand over to her friend, Adora rubbed small circles into Glimmer's back. 

Bow leaned back and crossed his arms, speaking over his shoulder, "I don’t get it either, it's like we are missing something. Strange texts, altered homework assignments, missing items," Bow paused to scowl at his notes, "Honestly it's almost like sabotage. Like someone is being framed. But how could you possibly frame everyone?"

Glimmer ran her hands through her dark hair, trying to make sense of the situation, "That's not possible Bow, we're just going to need to face the facts." She fell backwards onto the bed and grumbled, "I'm a failure. This team is a failure. It was a stupid idea to begin with."

Adora shared a look with Bow before scooting closer to the frustrated girl, gently lowering a palm to affectionately pat her shoulder. Voice hushed in sympathy, Adora said, "No Glimmer you didn't fail. You've brought us all here, made us a team. We can figure this out together."

Glimmer's gaze pierced Adora with that same unreadable expression as earlier, she jerked her hand out of Adora's grasp and rolled away. "No Adora, you've made us a team. They were all ready to tear into each other and I couldn't do anything to stop it!"

The act of rejection caused Adora's chest to tighten, she frantically looked to Bow for an answer. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned his eyebrows upward in sympathy.

Adora couldn't find her voice, so Bow spoke up for her, "Glimmer what do you mean? You've put in just as much hard work as the rest of us. You're our leader!"

Blowing out a frustrated scoff, Glimmer sat up and glared at him, "Yeah and what did that hard work do?! Nothing, absolutely fucking nothing." She glared at Adora with the same heat, "I couldn't do shit but Adora managed to reel everyone back in. I'm supposed to be a leader. I'm supposed to bring people together. I'm supposed to figure out how to run for a fucking senate seat while my mom's in the HOSPITAL!"

Hospital? What?

The words stung Adora, she flinched backwards as her brain tried to keep up with the conversation.

Bow widened his eyes, "Angella's in the hospital? Glimmer why didn't you tell us?" He jumped out of his chair and quickly pulled Glimmer into a fearsome hug.

Fresh tears started to spill from Glimmer's face, "She was admitted a few weeks ago. They don't know what's wrong. Sh-she just started vomiting so violently. They said if we waited a day more she may have died from dehydration let alone whatever is making her so sick." Burying her face in Bow's broad shoulder, she whimpered out, "She was so pale Bow, I've never seen her so pale…"

Mind snapping back into place, Adora stretched her arms to envelope both Bow and Glimmer. They held each other tightly, trying to keep themselves tethered to the ground, "You're not alone in this Glimmer, let us help you. What do you need?"

Hiccupping from her sobs, Glimmer snuggled deeper into them, "I-I just need my friends right now. Dad has been taking over for Mom's job but he doesn't know a thing about it -hic- I'm the one who's been working with her, I know how to file the papers for her. But it's just so hard-"

Bow shushed her, softly running a hand down her back, "It's ok Glimmer, we're here for you."

They stood like that for a while until Glimmer motioned for them to break apart. She went to her bathroom to blow her nose and wipe her eyes. When she returned, Bow and Adora were positioned on her bed, waiting to support her with whatever she needed. Glimmer's mouth turned upwards into a shy smile. She crossed the floor to sit between her two friends, letting herself be held.

"Thanks guys, I really needed that." She took in a deep shuddering breath, "But right now I want to figure out what the hell's going on with-"

There was a sudden knock at the door, interrupting her words. The three of them jumped at the noise. Adora looked to Glimmer but Bow had already wrapped a protective arm around her waist. So, Adora got up to answer the door.

Crossing the room and peeling the door open, she saw a familiar mustached face.

Seahawk stood there sorrowfully looking, "I am so sorry for any trouble that I may have caused you today. Mermista told me everything. I thought it was all a prank, but it seemed to cause a lot of confusion." Brushing past Adora, he let himself into the room and walked straight up to Glimmer's hunched form. If he noticed her red puffed up eyes, he did not comment.

"Madam," The man chirped with a slight bow, "I would like to host a party in your honor, for all the work you three have done. See it as a way to bring merriment back to our friends. A joyous evening to bring us all closer together."

Adora felt herself bristle, remembering the last time she went out for "merriment."

Glimmer's eyes snapped to Adora for a moment before resting on Seahawk, "I don't know if that's such a good idea, considering who we ran into last time…"

Clearing his throat, he continued, "Oh don't get me wrong! I am not proposing we go out, but stay in. Our dorm is plenty large enough to host everyone. I have all the things we need!" He placed a single hand to the side of his mouth, lowering his voice as if telling a secret, "I used to hold quite the swaray back in Selineas, I'll even invite a few of my old chums to liven things up."

Glimmer still looked unconvinced, noticing her dishevelment Bow decided to chime in, "I don't know Glimmer it might just be the thing we need to liven everyone's spirits." He bumped her with his shoulder and lightly squeezed the hand holding her.

Looking back at Bow, Glimmer sighed heavily. She deadpanned at Seahawk, "Ok fine. We can hold a small party. Only for the team, and a few extra friends if you think it's necessary."

Seahawk's eyes lit up with glee, He quickly saluted before squealing, "Yes ma'am! You don't need to worry about a thing! Everything will be under control."

**~~~***~~~**

Everything was not under control.

The dorm was swarmed with students from all over Etheria, scattered clumps forming throughout the building. Various hallways were crammed full of inebriated young adults, tripping and staggering their way to find the next destination.

The main common area of the dorm held the zenith of the commotion, being the core of the party. It was the cornerstone that hoarded all the drinks and food brought from the guests, a commonplace entry fee within the college scene.

Seahawk was not exaggerating when he said that he had the necessary materials. The man and his "old chums" had a plethora of speakers to hook up, blasting music throughout the dorm. He even had his own karaoke machine, to nobody's surprise, and was currently wailing into it while people drunkenly cheered from the side.

Creeping around the littered solo cups, Adora moved through the rooms and hallways looking for her friends.

Despite being exhausted from recent frustrations, Adora had to admit that everyone seemed to be having fun. People were cheering and howling, smiles and laughter plastered on their flushing faces. Her teammates could be seen roughhousing and hanging off of one another, challenging each other to playful scraps.

Adora was glad to see her friends getting along, they have all worked hard to get here.

Turning to search another room, Adora noticed something strange. There was a tall lanky person who seemed out of place. They were not partaking in any of the merriment, but instead stealthily weaved through the crowd to disappear into a vacant suite. Adora could have sworn the suite was vacant, so why would someone sneak inside?

Moving forward to push past a group of guys shotgunning beers, Adora was stopped by a sudden tap to her shoulder. Peaking over her shoulder, Glimmer and Bow stood behind her with wild smiles.

Adora found herself being dragged to a dirty beer pong table, thoughts of a mysterious stranger leaving her mind.

**~~~***~~~**

Sinking the ball into the last cup, Adora threw her arms up and cheered, "Hah! I win again!"

Across from her, Glimmer slammed her fist on the table, "Aw come on Adoraaa!" She complained as she downed the last beer. "You've gotta be cheatn'." Glimmer walked up to Adora and lazily pushed her shoulder. The act would have come off as offensive, if the short woman wasn't grinning like a drunk fool.

Lightly pushing back, the tall jock chuckled, "I don't cheat! I'm just a fast learner." Adora tried not to push Glimmer too hard, so her friend wouldn't end up planted on the carpet. Adora was trying to keep herself relatively sober, designating herself as the "drunk friend" caretaker. Everyone has been through a lot lately, they had the right to let themselves go for a night.

"Hmmm, you're a fast learner huh?" The purring voice came from behind Adora. Head swiveling, she was greeted with a familiar pair of brown eyes. It was the woman from the Runestone, the one sitting at the bar. The same one who flirted with Catra, right before…Adora shook her head to brush the reminder away.

The curly haired woman stepped into Adora's personal bubble, sliding her lilt hand up and down the jacket sleeve. "You seem pretty naturally talented at these things don't you?" Her scent filled Adora's nose as she shifted herself closer, smelling sweet and fruity like a flower.

The closer the woman came, the more Adora could feel herself tense up.

Adora's knees locked up as she was frozen into place, not sure how to process the situation. She wanted to step away, uncomfortable, yet she found herself transfixed with the memorizing gaze of this woman. The only thing Adora managed to do was grunt out a confused, "Huh?"

The woman chuckled, low and sultry, she lifted her caressing hand to tease at the tip of Adora's ponytail. "I've seen you play a few games. The presence you hold on the field is absolutely breathtaking." A rumbling voice escaped the woman's throat, skimming across one of Adora's ears. Since the jock was taller, the curly haired woman had to press herself close to be able to reach Adora's ear. "I'd love to learn a few pointers, but it's kind of loud out here. Would you mind joining me somewhere more…quiet?"

Brain short circuiting, Adora's face heated up to send a dark blush running from her cheeks to her collarbones. She couldn't manage to gasp out any reply, her mouth just opening and shutting as she floundered. The woman backed away, shooting a lustful gaze as she teased her bottom lip.

Threading her fingers with Adora's, the woman gently tugged her forward and raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

Adora felt a slight push to step forward, she glanced to see Glimmer's small frame shove her forward again. The short girl waggled her eyebrows at Adora as Bow grinned with an approving thumbs up. The woman tugged at Adora again and she could feel the life coming back to her legs.

**~~~***~~~**

Shoulders pressed into the back of the couch, the woman moved to straddle Adora's lap. Her lips captured Adora's in a burning kiss as she threaded her hands into the jock's loose ponytail. The woman moaned as she ground down, core rubbing against Adora's taut stomach. Grasping her large hands, Adora felt the woman bring her palms to hold the waist in front of her.

Adora broke the kiss to look at the woman, "I-I don't know your name-" looking annoyed, the woman dove forward to seal Adora in another kiss.

The curly haired woman growled, "You don't need to know it honey. Just like I don't need to know yours. This-" she peeled off her top and placed one of Adora's hands on her padded bra, "-is all I need." Giving an experimental squeeze and the woman continued to moan and pressed her lips.

The kiss was…nice. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't sending sparks either.

The woman was smooth, she was attractive, she turned Adora on, but it didn't feel right. It felt like something was missing. This kiss felt like a flickering flame, nothing like the engulfing fire she felt with Catra.

Catra.

Adora felt her hands drop from the woman, she wasn't sure she wanted to go through with this anymore. The woman leaned back to look at the jock, eyes knitting in frustration. Feeling guilty, Adora stammered "I-I'm sorry. You're really pretty but I'm not sure-"

The woman placed her finger over Adora's lips, hushing her, "Shhh baby, I know this is your first time. Here, this will help calm you." She grabbed a drink off of the side table and offered it. Adora shook her head, pushing the alcohol back down to the table. "Here let me help you, trust me," She sighed as she grabbed the cup and took a large sip. Holding Adora's face between her palms, the woman connected her mouth to Adora's and poured the alcohol in.

Adora choked as the burning liquid ran down her throat, some bubbling up and dripping down her chin. "There, isn't that better?" the woman cooed as she licked the drops off of Adora's face, "Just relax baby, I know what I'm doing. Let me take care of you…" She began to nibble at Adora's neck, gripping Adora's hair and pulling her head to the side for more access.

"Get the FUCK off of her!"

They both froze, peering around them to find the source of the voice. This was a secluded suite far away from the crux of the party, nobody else was supposed to be over here.

Then Adora saw those familiar teal and amber eyes glare over the top of the woman's shoulder.

Catra ripped the woman off of Adora with such force the side table tumbled to the ground, drink spilling its contents all over the carpet. Stumbling to her feet, the woman snarled, "What the hell?"

Seething with rage, eyes wide and hands clenched into tight fists, Catra stood her ground, "I said get, the fuck, off of her." Her sharp tone lashed out at the half naked woman in front of her.

The woman scoffed, picking up her discarded top, “What the fuck is your problem??”

“You are my problem.” Catra casted a hand back at Adora, “She clearly wasn’t consenting.”

Putting her top back on, the woman eyed Catra, "Look I don't know what you saw, but she was very into it. I think you're just jealous. What, are you in love or something?"

Catra practically snarled and lunged at the woman, forcing her to take a step back, "Get out." The woman opened her mouth to protest but Catra stepped right up into her face, "I said, get the fuck out!"

Startled, the curly haired woman turned and left the room, snorting, "Whatever, freaks."

Hackles receding, the petite woman turned to Adora. She roughly grabbed the jock's chin and pulled it to the side, examining her. "You ok?" Catra's voice was low, sounded more raspy than usual.

Adora stared at Catra eyes wide, absolutely dumbfounded, "C-Catra? Why are you here?" The shorter girl was kneeling against the couch so she could get a good look at Adora. She had a thin halter top along with the same leather pants Adora had seen her in a few weeks ago. What's going on?

Standing to take a step back, Catra crossed her arms, "Heard through the grapevine there was a party, wanted to crash it and see you make a fool of yourself. I didn't expect to walk in on that." She grumbled and looked towards the door, "That fucking bitch."

Nervously shifting on the couch, Adora was well aware that her body still felt very hot. "Thanks, I guess. It was happening so fast I wasn't sure what to do."

Catra turned her glare on Adora, "Why didn't you defend yourself?! It was obvious that you were uncomfortable!"

Returning the glare, Adora replied, "I don't know my brain just-" She paused and thought for a moment, realization dawning, "Wait…Catra, are you worried about me?"

A light blush crept on Catra's freckles, "What?! No!"

Adora couldn't help but giggle, "Oh my God you are!" She sat back, giggles transforming into belly laughs, "Aww Catra, you still care about me! That's so embarrassing!"

Catra stomped up to Adora and flung a finger at her forehead, "I do not!" Her voice cracked as she spoke, "That bitch was clearly in the wrong and I couldn't stand by and watch!"

Recovering from a fit of giggles, Adora eyed Catra as the smaller woman huffed and turned away. She wiped a few stray tears from her laughing eyes and cleared her throat. Despite everything that has happened, she was very grateful to see Catra again. And even more grateful to talk again.

As the smaller woman stood there fuming, Adora decided to reach out a single hand. She sat up and laid a gentle touch to Catra's shoulder.

Feeling the woman tense up, Adora murmured, "Hey, I miss you too."

Catra scoffed and yanked her shoulder away, turning to face Adora she crossed her arms in a defensive motion, "Get over yourself, I do not miss you."

Letting her hand fall, Adora stared into those mismatched eyes. They seemed so angry, so accusatory.

A frown crossed Adora's face, "Catra…I'm serious. I really miss seeing you. I know there has been…a lot happening. But why wont you talk to me?" She pleaded with her eyes, hoping Catra's persona would crack.

Scowling Catra snapped back, "Because there is nothing to talk about Adora!" She turned to leave out the door.

Panic hit Adora's veins as she found herself leaping off the couch to grab Catra's arm, holding her in place, "No Catra, you don't get to just walk out of this conversation. Why wont you talk to me?"

"Because Adora! You left! What did you think would happen? I'd go crawling to you like a lost puppy? NO. You left me, you destroyed our friendship, you broke my heart!" The tears beading up in Catra's eyes started to spill, streams trickling down her cheek.

Adora refused to let go, she gripped Catra firmly as her own tears started to well, "I-I'm sorry if I hurt you Catra. I didn't mean to." She took a breath to try and even out her voice, "Please. I…I don't want to lose you."

The pain on Catra's face stung Adora's heart, she didn't know how to process it. The girl looked like she was contemplating, eyes trying to communicate something.

Jostling the smaller girl, Adora pulled her in for a tight hug. She wrapped her long arms around the petite frame, firmly holding Catra in place. "Catra please, I just want my best friend back…" Voice wavering as she started to sniffle, Adora lowered her head to rest on Catra's shoulder. She trembled as they stood there, unable to keep herself composed.

Hands reached up to lightly grip at Adora's jacket, squeezing pressure just below her shoulder blades. Catra was returning her hug. Catra was returning her hug.

They stood there for what felt like eternity, wrapping each other in a type of warmth that felt long forgotten. The ache in Adora's heart swelled, tight coils loosening in her chest, allowing her to breath in Catra's calming scent.

The music in the hallway continued to thump as the night went on, various background noises came and went as people passed by the door.

When the two finally released their embrace, Adora beckoned Catra to sit on the couch. She was afraid her ex-friend would bolt once the moment presented itself, selfishly she wanted to extend this time for as long as she could.

Catra eyed the jock up and down warily, but allowed herself to be pulled down to the sofa. She picked at the loose threads popping out of the cheap fabric, bringing her knees up to her chest in a defensive motion.

Leaning forward, Adora gave Catra a gentle look, "We don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to. I'm happy to be able to see you again." Her voice was just above a murmur, nervous that one wrong word would send the other girl out the door.

"I miss you too." The sound was so soft Adora wasn't sure she heard it at all.

"What?"

Catra glared her mismatched eyes at Adora, "I said," punctuating each word, "I. miss. You. Too. What are you deaf?"

A light giggle bubbled up in Adora's throat, she speculated the musician's feelings but it still was satisfying to hear. "I knew you still cared," she sighed and rested her back against the couch, the ache softening into a warm glow inside her. Adora wished she could capture this moment and take it with her, escaping from the complications of the world and just be here with Catra. Wished she could spend more time with Catra.

Across from her, Catra raised her arms to cross them over her chest. "Yeah well, you're kind of hard to get rid of. We were friends for like, ever." Despite the annoyed tone, Catra's shoulder looked visibly relaxed and not tensed for escape.

Were. Adora flinched at the word. They were friends. Now…what are they?

Shrugging off the insecure thoughts, Adora quipped, "Yeah well, I'm kind of a big deal." She hoped the light teasing would bring out the old side of Catra that she missed. Extenuating her point, Adora lifted her arms into the air to flex haughtily.

Catra scoffed, "As if. Don't be so full of yourself princess. Just because you're ripped and hot does not mean you're such a 'big deal'."

A light blush crossed Adora's cheeks, "Ripped and hot huh?" She couldn't hide the fit of giggles that started to escape her lips.

"What! No!" Catra floundered, trying to recover, "Not like that! I mean you've gained some more muscle," she paused to gesture her hand at Adora, "It's just that, that you've filled out more. That's all." Huffing and turning her head away, Catra desperately tried to hide the tinge of red on her cheeks.

Adora missed this, she missed the give and take that they used to have. Missed the warm glow in the pit of her stomach whenever Catra got flustered, the joys of laughing together. She wanted to press on, see how flustered she could make Catra.

"Mhm, sure Catra. Whatever you say," Adora cocked her eyebrow, eyeing Catra with a smirk.

"Ughhh, you're so full of yourself." Catra lightly jabbed Adora in the arm, fighting a small smile on her lips. She's so pretty when she smiles.

Continuing, Adora boasted, "Haha, I bet you're just jealous!" She snickered, "You're jealous I get to have an awesome party and kiss pretty ladies."

"Pfft. I'm not jealous you nerd," Catra quipped, reaching over to whap Adora on the arm again, "I feel sorry for the women who have to kiss you."

Openly grinning, Adora leaned forward to bop Catra on the nose with her finger, "Of course you feel sorry, it's cause you're jealous that I'm not kissing you."

As soon as the words left her mouth she froze, stomach dropping. That one was too far, fuck don't mess this up. Don't let your hormones ruin this. she just got comfortable- Adora silently panicked and braced herself for Catra's response.

The two were closer than she realized, quietly gravitating towards each other unspokenly. Close enough to smell the coconut shampoo wafting off Catra's hair, feel the faint brush of air escaping her mouth. Despite sobering up over the short time they spent together, Adora's head felt like it was back to being cloudy and buzzing.

Catra parted her lips, eyes burning into Adora, "So what if I am jealous?" Voice ghosting out of her mouth.

Something about being here, in this room, with Catra reminded Adora of her lost sense of familiarity. She had made so many new friends, a family even, but something about her connection with Catra felt different. The small girl made Adora feel warm, radiating even, her body felt like it was vibrating when they were near. Is…am I happy?

Fear burned in Adora's throat, she knows what she wants…here…right now. But she couldn't risk hurting Catra. She never wanted to see tears in those teal and amber eyes ever again.

"Catra…I," She choked on the words, "I…"Adora couldn't manage to say it. She couldn't bring herself to form the words in her brain.

Catra growled, low and rumbling, she fisted her hand in the collar of Adora's jacket, "Adora, I swear if you don't kiss me I-"

When Catra's lips met Adora's, her body exploded into the same burning heat she felt at the club. Her skin prickled, muscles clenched, heart rate accelerated. The effect Catra had on her was intoxicating to say the least.

Adora reached to pull Catra into her lap, the smaller girl hummed and chased her lips with furious passion. Catra's hands rested behind the jock's neck, tilting her head upwards to capture her mouth in a deeper kiss. She aggressively bit Adora's lip as she rasped, "Fuck I can still taste her on you."

Adora let out a deep guttural moan, she could taste a hint of blood pooling on her lip, "What are you going to do about it?" It was a direct challenge, full of Adora's secret desires and hopes.

Catra leaned back, her eyes radiating intensity, "I'm going to claim what's mine." Catra lunged back to desperately take Adora's lips on her own. Adora gasped into her mouth, hips jerking upwards. Her fingers burned a searing grip on Catra's waist, using her strength to pull the woman flush against her.

The kiss broke as Catra ground down onto Adora, letting herself get lost in the movement. Adora teased her lip, licking the fresh wound there, and watched the woman seated on her lap tip her head back in ecstasy. 

Adora flexed her fingers, squeezing them around the tight leather pants and moaned as heat pooled at her core. Catra's head suddenly snapped forward, teal and amber eyes flaming. "Where's your room?"

Rasping, the jock confusedly looked at Catra, "Wh-"

Catra stopped her, fingers gripping the loose ponytail to pull Adora’s attention back to her, "Take me to your room. Now."

Electricity shot through Adora as she jumped off the couch, steel grip holding Catra in place. Staggering out of the room, Adora bounded down the hallway through the scattered crowds in search of her suite. Music blared and faces blurred as they made their way across the dorm, Catra clawing at her back and nipping her neck the entire way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always trying to improve my writing so please leave a comment on your thoughts! I want to know what I am doing well along with what I can improve on!


	10. A Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora find themselves back in Adora's room. Things get heated between them.
> 
> This is the sex chapter, if you don’t like explicit things then you can skip it. There is some story at the very end after ~~~***~~~ but it is very small. And I can recap it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this came out later than usual, personal life has caught up with me. Though, I did say I would post Wednesdays and it's still Wednesday so I'm technically not late!
> 
> This chapter was not beta read, so if you see any grammar errors, let me know

The door to Adora's room burst open, Catra clinging to her broad shoulders as The blonde clumsily slammed the door shut with her foot. As Catra nipped and licked at Adora's neck, she could feel the muscles in the arms around her ripple with each flick of her tongue.

Powerful hands gripping her body had slowly creeped down her back to rest a firm grip on her ass. They gently flexed around her curves, causing her to rumble a moan into Adora's shoulder. It was hard to see much in the dim lit room, but Catra could feel a shiver run up the jock’s body as she stumbled over her feet.

Losing her balance, Adora plopped them onto the bed. Soft fluffy sheets met Catra's back as she felt the jock land on top of her, weight bearing down onto her torso.

Catra couldn't hold the laughter bubbling up in her throat, "Pfft hahA - hAha! Adora you're such a _dork_."

The laugher died in her throat once Adora lifted her head to glare at her, eyebrows furrowing. Catra was caught up in the deep blue eyes that laid inches from her face. The soft light from an outside street lamp illuminated Adora's features, small twinkles sparkling in her eyes. Shadows caste across her face, accentuating her sharp jawline and cheekbones as she frowned.

_Fuck, she's so-_

The woman was snapped out of her thoughts by a scowling Adora, "It's dark in here what did you expect!"

Catra roughly fisted Adora's collar and pulled her forward to seal her mouth in a wet kiss. Settling herself, Adora climbed the rest of the way onto the bed and threaded her hands into Catra's thick hair. She tugged lightly, just enough to deepen their kiss but not hard enough to tangle Catra's curls.

Releasing a vibrating moan into Adora's mouth, Catra reached her hand up to pull the ponytail loose. Gentle blonde strands flowed down Adora's shoulders and rested on the bed.

They kissed each other passionately, soft gasps and groans escaping their lips as their tongues swirled around on another. The heat pooling in between Catra's legs made itself apparent once Adora shifted herself, knee gently putting pressure against the plush leather.

Catra dipped her head back into the bed, unable to keep herself from gasping at Adora's touch. Mouth falling open she groaned, "Fuck Adora…"

Chuckling, Adora slightly tilted Catra's head to the side to plant kisses along her neck. She sealed her mouth around the nape of Catra's neck and began to nibble and suck at the spot, sending the smaller woman into a fit of squirms and gasps.

Fingers tangled in the loose blonde hair, Catra mewled as Adora continued to ravage her. The pressure between her legs increased as Adora laid herself flush against Catra, their bodies radiating with heat as they brushed against one another.

Feeling Adora's firm body rub against her sent flashes of white heat crawling along her skin. She groaned as the jock covered her body and grinded into her, strong powerful-

_Wait. No! Not again._

Catra refused to let Adora take the lead for the second time in a row. She refused to give up the control, fear of rejection and regret lingering on the tip of her tongue. She knew what was going to happen. Once the heat of the moment was gone Adora would leave once more, she didn't stay before and she wont stay now.

So. Catra decided if she was going to ride a sinking ship, she might as well be the captain.

Fighting the shivers that wracked her body every time Adora's lips brushed against her skin, Catra pulled herself up to reach Adora's ear. Biting her lip to gulp down the moans that threatened to escape her, Catra rasped into Adora's ear, "Do you like that, Adora?" The tall jock froze in place as Catra raised her voice into a needy whine, "Do you like kissing my neck? _Thrusting_ your leg against me?"

Adora tensed above her, fingers clenching harder in Catra's hair as the jock tried to hold the whimpers escaping her lips.

Smirking devilishly, Catra took this moment to sink her teeth into the supple skin in front of her. Adora gasped and jerked backwards, but she was held firmly still by the musician's hands laced in her hair. A strangled high pitched noise escaped Adora's throat as she bucked downwards between Catra's legs.

Growling at the contact, Catra twisted her legs to gain leverage on the bed and pivoted them. With their positions switched, the smaller woman released Adora from her mouth and lifted her head to admire the view.

Hair sprawling around her head in a blonde halo, Adora looked up at Catra with lidded eyes. Mouth slightly agape, breath huffing, bruises forming, Adora was a mess. The jock peered into Catra, life returning to beautiful blue eyes. She lifted a single hand to gently caress Catra's cheek as her eyebrows drew upwards in a concerned expression.

"Catra-"

No. This wasn't about emotions. Catra couldn't afford to be this vulnerable.

Before Adora could finish her name, The musician jutted forward to silence her in a needy kiss. She grabbed Adora's hands and encouraged them to palm her body. Gasping into the kisses, Adora groaned and bucked upwards into Catra’s open legs above her.

Pushing forward, Catra planted heated kisses upon Adora's lips to keep her quiet as those strong hands explored her body. They lightly palmed and gripped at first, but as they continued to taste each other the movements between them sped up. Soon, Catra could feel powerful squeezes all along her body. Her back, her shoulders, her _hips_ , all demanded the unrelenting attention from Adora.

A hand lingered down to the hem of Catra's shirt and she could feel herself tense up. The calloused fingers teased against the opening, slipping ever so slightly inside to probe the sensitive skin there.

The heat from Adora's soft fingers sent shocks up Catra's spine, her core pulsed and tingled from the contact. This was a feeling Catra had not experienced in a long time, the sheer excitement and pleasure one could experience from just touches alone. Sensitive skin prickling wherever those fingers caressed, sparks zipping from the tips.

Physically gulping, Adora pulled her head back to look at Catra once more. Bottom lip drawn between her teeth, she asked, "Catra…can we…can I-" Words choked down Adora's throat, as if she was afraid they would sting.

Catra knew what she was implying and wasn't sure the answer herself. She had not felt this type of heat in a _long_ time, maybe she had never felt it at all. Nothing like this.

But this was Adora; her best friend since childhood, her only friend at the academy, her first something. But how could she possibly bare herself to the person who betrayed her heart, only to be left behind once again.

_You were never enough._

Sensing the turmoil swirling inside of her, Adora framed Catra’s cheeks with her palms. She positioned herself close to Catra, so all the woman could see was Adora's soft eyes gazing into her own.

"Hey! Hey," Adora forced Catra to look at her, "We don't have to do anything you are uncomfortable with."

Catra was snapped into the present, those wide blue eyes looking at her with such intensity. It was a mixture of concern and affection, the deep pools looked clouded with their own set of complicated emotions. She soon found her body slowly relaxing, muscles popping down her spine as she unclenched them.

Grasping at those large hands cupping her cheeks, Catra looked back at the gaze with her own heat. She wanted this, more than anything right now, so she was willing to give just a little more than she planned.

"It's ok, I'm ok," whispered out of Catra's mouth, "But I want yours off first." Her tone dipped into a growl as she glanced down to Adora's torso.

Flushing, Adora dropped her hands and moved to scoot herself back. She shrugged out of her jacket and peeled her shirt off, exposing the sweaty sticky skin underneath.

Catra's jaw all but dropped as she dragged her gaze down the body. She knew that the blonde had filled out _but not this much_. Chiseled lines were drawn up and down her torso, accentuating her firm muscles from her shoulders down to her abs. Drawing Catra's gaze further down to the sharp hip bones dipping into her pants. Blushing and snapping her eyes back up, she all but drooled over those supple breast peeking out of Adora's black sports bra.

Every fiber of her being wanted to touch, to taste, those lines. Trace them with her fingers until they lead her all the way down to the crux of pleasure. As Catra leaned forward, Adora stopped her with a hand. She had a light tinge to her face as she spoke, "Now you go."

_She's so fucking cute, idiot._

Taking a calming breath, Catra sat up and curled her fingers around her top to pull it off. The dim lighting helped conceal her, the shadows casting across her skin covered the worst of her marks.

There was an audible gasp as the top was tossed to the floor. Squeezing her eyes shut, Catra winced at the noise. Fear rose from her gut into her mouth, afraid that she had made a mistake.

"You're beautiful."

_What?_

Eyes snapping open, Catra looked down to see Adora looking at her with her mouth parted in awe. She raised a single trembling hand and asked, "C-can I touch you?"

_God this fucking idiot._

Catra smiled and grasped Adora's hand. She brought it up to her bra, cupping her breast with the palm. The warmth from the hand seeped through the clothing, excitement and anticipation coursing through Catra's body. Adora let out a breath she was holding as she experimentally squeezed the mound, the flush on her cheeks deepening.

Groaning low in her throat Catra leaned into the touch, pushing Adora to grasp her firmer. Mesmerized, the jock lifted her second hand to caress Catra's naked hip. She worked her strong finger there, massaging the muscle and pressing into the hipbone. Catra all but bucked off of Adora.

Lunging forward, Catra captured those lips, now swollen from all the kissing. She pawed her hands over those firm abs and traced the crevasses she had been ogling. Adora's hands roamed the bare flesh all over the small brunette, nails lightly scraping as she glided them. Every time those strong fingers would come upon a small ridge in her skin, Catra could feel her body tense in equal fear and excitement.

Catra wanted more, she wanted to feel Adora all over her body. Kissing, licking, moaning, touching, she wanted to take the jock to the edge of the world and jump off the edge into a pool of satisfaction and pleasure. She wanted to dip her toe into the edge of the stream, then plunge their naked bodies into the roaring waterfall.

But, this was not a decision for Catra to make.

She had already corrupted so many things, so many people. This was one thing she could not ask for, the one thing she would never truly have. She would not, will not, defile the beautiful person Adora has become. Catra couldn't forgive herself for it.

While deep in her thoughts, Catra didn't notice the fingers creeping under her bra, caressing and gripping at the sensitive skin that lay beneath. Fire burned from the fingertips, nipples erecting at the anticipation of being touched.

Groaning, Adora broke from the kiss "Catra," she huffed, "B-bra…"Growling, Catra reached behind herself to unhook the bra before snapping her hands back to paw at Adora's heated skin, trailing kisses along her bare collarbone. Her bra fell loose around her shoulders as she shrugged it off, landing alongside her top on the floor.

Adora cupped the perky breasts in her hands and gently kneaded them, thumb gliding over the stiff peaks. A trembling shiver crawled through Catra's body at the touch, she arched and let out a gasp. Adora caught Catra's lips as she rolled the sensitive nipples between her fingers. Wetness pooled between the smaller woman's legs, soaking her underwear.

She didn’t want to break this contact, _God no_ , but she wanted Free access to Adora’s breasts as well. Frantically gripping at the sports bra, Catra was able to slide it off with minimal loss of contact as Adora continued to palm her.

Sliding her hands along Catra's bare skin, Adora ran her fingers over another ridge. This was one of the deeper ones, it was given to the brunette a long time ago and was one of the most painful at the time. Catra sucked in a breath and jolted backwards out of Adora's reach.

Adora's quizzical gaze bore into the smaller woman, looking for a hint of what she had done wrong. Eyebrows drawn up, she glanced down at the spot that she had previously been touching. A look of realization crossed her features. Feeling her muscles tense, Catra was ready to bolt for the door, unable to bear the shame of Adora finding her marks.

As Catra shifted to climb off of Adora, a hand caught her arm. The blonde looked longingly into Catra's eyes, searching for something. Pulling her back, Adora breathed, "May I?" Her eyes gazed into Catra's, warm and inviting. Compassion flowing from them like a stream of sunlight in a green meadow.

With a crisp nod of approval from the woman, Adora leaned forward and placed gentle kisses along Catra's body. The tall woman trailed her lips along the skin, stopping and paying special attention to any scars she came across. Hands slipping to curl around Catra's body, she found herself pulled into a warm embrace as Adora continued her trail.

Each caress, each kiss, felt like a hot thread was being pulled from Catra's body. The threads that tied her to this world, to her suffering, were being severed and released. Her chest untightened, the burning coil that settled there slowly loosened, allowing her to breath easier. The tingling along her spine felt different, not quite white hot passion but more of a warmth. A sickeningly familiar warmth that Catra recognized. A warmth she hasn't felt since it was just the two of them back at the academy.

_What- what is this feeling?_

When Adora had finished tending to each ridge on Catra's body, she trailed her lips up to meet the tender bosoms. Nipping at the soft flesh, she rolled her tongue over the erected nipples, eliciting a honeyed groan from the woman on top.

Fingers rose to lace into Adora's hair as Catra grinded herself down onto the strong woman. Feeling her nipples being drawn into Adora's mouth caused the fire to return to Catra. She increased her pace and thrusted down onto Adora’s lap as the jock sucked her sensitive buds.

Adora moaned and licked to her satisfaction, growing more courage with each passing second.

They stayed like that, Catra writhing on top while Adora licked and nipped on bottom. It felt so good, so whole. Catra has never felt this amount of satisfaction from any of her previous lovers. She wanted the fire burning inside of her to engulf her whole body in pleasurable flames.

Then, Adora drew back. She lifted her head to give Catra the most lustful look she had ever seen from her, "Catra, I want to touch you."

Catra's brain short circuited, "Uh, what?"

A needy whine escaped the jocks throat, "Please, I want to touch you more. Give you more."

"Adora…" Catra hesitantly growled.

"But I don't know how Catra I've…I mean I've never…"

Realization struck the brunette. Adora had never done this before, Catra was her first. _Oh, oh no._

"I need you to show me, please I want to give you more."

_No. I can't do this. I can't corrupt her._

"I…I want you to be my first, Catra." The voice was so hushed Catra wasn't sure she heard it.

"We've been each other's first everything growing up. I want to share this first with you." Adora's voice swelled with confidence as she said it, eyes glistening.

Catra didn't know what to say. She wanted this for so long, whatever this was, but she couldn't comprehend that Adora would feel the same. This big, blonde, dumb idiot actually wanted _her_. After all this time, she still wanted Catra.

Looking back into the sparkling blue eyes, Catra whispered, "Are you _sure_?" Adora nodded frantically, hair flowing along her shoulders at the movement.

Core pulsing with need, Catra caved.

She shifted herself off of Adora and motioned for the blonde jock to take off her denim pants. Flush creeping onto Adora's chest, she shimmied herself out and dropped them onto the floor. Her hands hesitated at her underwear, looking to Catra for approval.

The brunette chuckled and reached forward to help her take them off. The fabric was stained with slick, unsticking itself from Adora's core and leaving a small trail of wetness along the sheets. The aroma wafted into Catra's nose as she quickly found her mouth watering, strained for a taste.

Adora looked at Catra with wide blue eyes, glancing down at her leather pants and back up to her face. Catra found herself chuckling low, "Let me show you how first, then we can move onto me."

Sliding herself over the chiseled body, the small woman kissed her way up to Adora's ear. She nibbled at the earlobe as her hand snuck back down to rest between Adora's legs. The blonde bucked forward and whined a high pitched noise.

Catra released the ear to speak hoarsely, "Have you touched yourself before, princess?"

A grunt and slight shake of the head was her response.

"Hmmmm, well let me show you."

Catra traced her hands along the wetness covering Adora's thighs. She lightly scratched and nicked along the inside muscles, feeling them tense under her nails. Slowly making her way up to the crux of the legs, Catra was greeted with a sticky pool of slick.

"Awww, you're so wet for me?" Catra drawled into Adora's ear. Another gasp followed by a slow whine was the response.

Feathery touches grazed over the slick between Adora’s legs, lightly ghosting overtop and just light enough as to not put pressure on the sensitive area. Adora shivered and thrusted her hips upwards as to make contact, only to find Catra’s finger retreating. Gritting her teeth Adora growled, “Catra. Stop teasing and get on with it!”

Cackling softly to herself, Catra slowly dragged a single finger through Adora’s wet folds. The Jock gasped and rocked her hips at the sensation. The finger dragged up and up from the glistening entrance all the way to the erect nub at the top. Her finger stopped there, ever so slowly rocking back and forth over the hypersensitive clit.

Adora gasped and shuddered at the light touching, her hips jerked into Catra’s hand. Trying to elicit more stimulation. _Poor girl is really so pent up._

Smirking to herself, Catra rasped into the ear again, “Do you want _more_ , Adora?” Another needy whimper and head jerk. “Hmm I can provide that.”

Latching her mouth into Adora’s neck, the smaller woman kissed and sucked her way down the firm body. Her finger started to circle the erect clit as her teeth scraped against Adora’s breast. Stopping, Catra took her time to worship the smooth skin. Nipping and sucking bruises all over, Catra could hear the moans grow louder from above her as the muscles tensed beneath her lips.

Catra glanced a devilish grin up at Adora before sinking herself lower, planting kiss after kiss along the prickled skin. The Jock dripped sweat off her brow as her eyes were screwed shut, mouth gaping as more sounds erupted from her.

_She's so beautiful._

Finally arriving at her destination, Catra took a moment to admire the glistening wetness. Adora looked absolutely soaked, dripping down her pussy to pool onto the sheets below her. The brunette felt giddy she could do this to Adora, that she was the only one who has.

The idea alone that someone else could have had Adora made a possessive ache crawl up Catra’s spine. She wanted to be the one to hold Adora, be the one who made her shake and shudder just like this. Be the one who made her come undone under her fingertips.

She wanted to make Adora smile like and idiot, see that stupid goofy grin plastered on her face when they woke up the next morning. She wanted…

Catra ignored her thoughts, pushing them down deep inside of herself. _No. I can’t have her. Not that way_.

Lunging forward, Catra completely engulfed herself in Adora’s scent. She dropped her finger from the pulsing clit and replaced them with her mouth. Hot breaths escaping her, the musician dragged her tongue up the folds and circled the bud. Adora gasped loudly and snapped her hands into the thick brown hair.

“Catra, oh _fuck_ -“ Adora managed to choke out. The jock does not swear often, so hearing the lewd word escape her mouth caused pride to swell in Catra’s chest.

Her body twitched and writhed under Catra’s strokes, forcefully trying not to grind against her wet tongue. Catra could see that the jock was holding back, her muscles rippled at each lick of the tongue.

_Such a sweet dumb idiot._

Catra placed her hand over the fist in her hair and pushed herself forward, mouth fully enveloping the stiff clit. Hips bucking at the contact, Adora’s eyes snapped open to peer down at Catra. The smaller woman winked back at Adora and thrusted her mouth forward again, encouraging the fist to press her head down.

Groaning, Adora took the lead and started to grind her hips against Catra’s mouth. Her breath came quicker as her hips jogged faster against the suckling lips. Fingers clenching tight into Catra’s hair, the petite woman soon found herself holding on for the ride as Adora rubbed her slick pussy against her face. Grinding faster and faster at the stimulation. “Ha ah- aha- ha- CatrahHH” Adora’s voice came out as a breathy moan.

Sucking and bobbing with the thrusts, Catra moaned a deep rumble. The vibrations jolting through Adora’s body and pushing her further into pleasure. The Jock’s back arched off the bed as she pressed herself into the waiting mouth, trembling and gasping out choked whines.

Adora’s body gave out as she fell to the bed, huffing and moaning in aftershocks. The smaller woman giggled and crawled herself up the body to plant a soft kiss to Adora’s lips. “Mmm, You don’t taste half bad princess.”

In truth, Catra thought the state was simply _divine._

Chuckling lightly, Adora returned the kiss, “Catra- that was…that’s was so- wow.” Her eyes were sparkling brighter, goofy smile stretching across her face.

Swallowing down a blush, Catra purred into the kiss. Her chest swelled with warmth and comfort, something she has not had in quite a long time. Letting the adoring smile grace her lips, Catra hummed, “I’m glad you liked it.” She hated that her tone almost sounded endearing. _Ugh, gross._

Receding from the gentle kiss, Adora raised one eyebrow in question, “how come you didn’t…ya know…”

Catra gave her a quizzical stare, “Do what?”

“Y-ya know…your fingers…” Adora’s face broke out into another deep blush as she tried to push her fingers together in a lewd motion.

Breaking out into a loud cackle, Catra kissed those wonderful lips, “This was your first time dummy. You don’t want to push yourself too far.”

Chewing at her bottom lip, Adora sighed, “I guess you’re right.” Her eyes lit up as she continued, “but can we do that again? I-I mean I want to do that…to you.”

_This idiot is going to kill me._

Looping her hands around Adora’s neck, Catra settled herself on top of the naked body. She gently pressed her forehead into Adora’s, warmth laced into her voice, “I’d like that.”

The two spent the next few hours exploring, kissing, touching each other in the dark room. Holding onto each other with such intensity, like they were afraid the other would slip away if there was a crack in the embrace. Eventually sleep took them, sweating and laid bare before one another. Curled together on top of the damp sheets, fingers intertwined.

**~~~***~~~**

Catra stepped out into the sunlight and made a beeline for the car door. She pulled the hood over her face so as to not draw too much attention, the Brightmoon Uni emblem ironed into the back. She propped the door open and planted herself into the seat. Before she could get her seatbelt on the cars lurched forward in motion.

The person in the drivers side seat leered over at Catra with a shit eating smile, “You were only supposed to keep her distracted for a few hours Kitten. Seems like a lot more happened.”

Shooting a glare at the driver, Catra felt her face twist in anger, “Shut the _fuck_ up DT. Did you get what you needed?”

The smooth sultry voice chuckled at her anger, “Oh yes, I got plenty of what I needed. Those ditzes won’t be competing in the national championships. Just like I promised.” They glanced over at her shrinking form, menacing grin brightening into a polite smile, “Now, as a matter of payment?”

Sighing, Catra fished out her phone and typed in a wire transfer to their account. “There done. Now get me home.” She shuffled herself to lay down against the seat, plopping her feet on the dashboard and nestling into the hoodie.

“Tch. No manners. Alright kitten let’s get you home,” they muttered as the car zoomed onto the highway.

Catra ignored their tone and nuzzled deeper into the hoodie. She let her mind drift into another peaceful sleep as her senses were surrounded by Adora’s musk on the fabric. She tried to forget the night they had together. The tenderness, the passion. The beautiful halo surrounding those golden locks when Catra first woke.

She didn’t glance back at Adora as she left. Praying to whatever higher power was there that Adora thought it was all a dream.

She knew it wasn’t.

The ache in her heart returned as the car peeled down the road, leaving a sleeping Adora behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always looking to improve my writing, so please leave you thoughts below! Let me know what I'm doing well or could work on some more. I rushed this chapter a little bit, but my feelings won't be hurt by criticism!


	11. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora wakes up to find Catra gone and does not take it well. Glimmer discovers a few things have gone missing. Adora tries to come to terms with her emotions and the gang figures out a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I didn't have a beta reader for this chapter, so if you notice something please let me know!
> 
> The song referenced in this chapter is "Someday You Will be Loved" by Death Cab for a Cutie. My friend (who has huge Catra energy) showed it to me and I thought it was perfect for the vibe in this chapter.
> 
> I linked it in the fic if you want to check it out, trying to be fancy. I did not link the official youtube video because it has a realistic beating heart and I didn't know if that would trigger anyone.
> 
> Also, my friend wanted me to link our [Discord server](https://discord.gg/pW2uPAez). We use it to workshop writing ideas and hang out. All are welcome!

With the shades drawn open, the afternoon sunlight peered into the room through the window. Bright sunbeams brushed over Adora as she laid curled up in the bed. Her sleeping form was roused by the light, causing her tired eyes to scrunch up and bury her head further into the pillow. The faint scent coconut filled Adora's nose, content and peace washing over her.

She heaved a wistful sigh and relaxed as memories from the night before roused her unconscious mind.

_Catra kissing her with such passion and intent. Catra touching her and trailing hot fingertips along her skin. Catra tasting her in the most intimate ways. Catra letting her touch and explore their naked bodies together._

_Holding Catra and falling asleep in each other's arms._

Adora had not felt restful sleep like that since she left the academy. Having Catra in her arms soothed her, allowed her to relax and just exist in the moment. Her anxiety ridden brain slowed down for one night, hope and joy taking its place.

Peeking one of her sleepy eyes open, Adora searched the bed for the aforementioned brunette. Unfortunately, Catra was nowhere to be found.

Jolting upwards, the blonde swept her eyes around the room. Everything was still sitting in place from the night before, but any sign of Catra was gone. Stumbling out of bed, Adora couldn't find any indication that Catra had spent the night. No clothes tossed around the room, no miscellaneous items ripped strewn about.

Adora could have sworn that they fell asleep together, at least that's the last thing she remembered.

_Did she just get up and leave? Why would she do that?_

Panic seeped into her stomach. Padding her bare feet across the room, Adora checked the bathroom only to find nothing but her own worried expression in the mirror. Heart clenching in her chest, Adora felt her windpipe start to close.

_Everything was fine. We were happy, SHE was happy. What did I do wrong?_

She brought her arms to wrap around her abdomen. Squeezing her sides together to keep herself from falling apart. It was as if pieces of herself were sliding off and hurtling towards the ground. It hurt, everything hurt a lot. The air in her lungs didn't want to cooperate as she sucked in sharp sobs.

Trembling, Adora lowered herself to her bathroom floor and let her tears fall as she held herself, tile cold against her bare skin.

She knew it was supposed to be a one time thing, but something inside of her still _hurt_ that Catra would just leave without a word. Not even a goodbye.

_What did I do wrong?_

Adora sat there on the floor as her body was wracked with grief, arms tight around her torso.

She stayed there until she could feel herself breath again.

**~~~***~~~**

As Adora sat at the table munching on toast, Glimmer burst out of her room. She quickly crossed the distance to Adora and frantically grip at the collar of her shirt. Eyes wide, Glimmer shook the blonde in her seat. "Adora! Adora! Did you see anything suspicious last night!?" Her words were crying out in desperation.

Trying to keep the room from spinning, Adora grasped Glimmer's hands to stop the jerking movement. "Glimmer wha- _stop that_. What are you talking about?"

Releasing her grasp on Adora, the short woman started to rake her fingers through her hair. Her mouth grimaced as she looked away. "The playbooks, they're _all gone_. I just got a notification from the group chat. Here look." Glimmer fished out her phone and pulled up the messages for Adora to see. "I even checked my room and mine is gone too!"

Adora stared at the screen puzzled. As a group, it was decided that they would document and analyze their plays/strategies throughout the year. The central playbook started to get too full, so they broke it down into parts and distributed it amongst different teammates. All of their teams vital information was disclosed in written detail within those pages. If the books got into the wrong hands it could mean the end for their team.

_But how would someone know to find them?_

The blood in Adora's veins ran cold. Catra. She was at the party last night. Adora had thought that perhaps she was there to make amends, but they never really _talked_. Catra had an outburst of anger, they admitted that they missed their friendship, but never talked about anything deeper than that. Then she left before Adora even woke up. Catra was just using her the whole time.

The pieces didn't quite fit, how could Catra do it if she was with Adora the whole time? Did she have a partner? It couldn't be a coincidence that the brunette was at the same party where the books went missing. 

The nerves in her gut twisted and writhed as Adora dropped her food back to her plate. Her tone was crisp and dripping with betrayal, "I saw someone at the party."

Glimmer's head snapped to stare at Adora, "What? Who did you see??"

Eyes moving to peer out the window, Adora recalled her memories. "There was a person who was weaving in and out of different rooms. I didn't quite get a good look at them, but I know have never seen them before."

Slamming her fist on the table, the short woman gasped, "They must have been the thief then! We have to find them! Tell me Adora, did you notice anything else??"

Breathing out a deep sigh, Adora looked back at her friend, "Catra was there too. She…she helped me get out of a bad situation but I think it was just a front. I think she has something to do with this."

"Then she's our lead. How do we get to her?"

Surprised, Adora quizzically looked at Glimmer, "We can't just- We can't just go get her! They'd never let us onto the campus! Besides, if she already has our books it would be meaningless to get them back. I'm sure she is already in the process of studying our strategies." She threw her hands in the air. "It's hopeless!"

At that moment, Bow crashed out of his room. He looked to them in horror as he hustled over to the conversation. "Guys!" voice cracking as it raised up an octave, "The books were stolen!!"

Glimmer pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes Bow, we already discussed that. We are _trying_ to figure out how to fix this."

Giving a sympathetic look to the man dressed in his PJ's and slippers, Adora explained, "We already suspect that Catra is behind it. But we don't know how to get them back, or how we are going to win any games after this."

"oh…well," Bow rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Hmmmm…I mean, there is usually a sports retreat during winter break. It's full of talented college students all over Etheria." He lifted his hand in the air in a "aha" movement, "I bet Catra plans to attend! It's the perfect place to learn about your opponents and discuss strategies. While she's away we can try to sneak onto campus and take our books back!"

Glimmer stared at him with an arched brow, "But Bow, we are all out visiting our families for winter break. My mom is still in the hospital, I can't leave her side. And your dads would never let you skip out on family time. Besides, we don't _know_ if she is even going to be there!"

Chuckling darkly to herself, Adora interjected, "Oh she'll be there. I know for sure." She stared at her cold piece of toast on the plate, hands clenched into fists, "I don't have any family to visit. I'm sure a few of the others on the team would join me on the retreat." She motioned to get up and throw away her breakfast.

"Adora are you sure," Glimmer moved to place a calming hand on her shoulder, "Catra knows how to get in your head. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Shrugging off the gesture, Adora turned to look at her friends. "Don't worry about me. I can handle Catra." She walked back to her room. "I've got some things to do, we can talk about a plan later."

She quietly shut herself inside. Adora huffed a long breath as she took out her ponytail and combed her hands through her locks. She dropped herself back onto her bed and buried her head into the pillow. As much as she hated it, Catra's faint scent calms her nerves and relieves the pit in her stomach.

Everything was so screwed up.

**~~~***~~~**

Suitcase laying spread open on the bed, Adora was meticulously folding her clothes. She carefully plucked them from her dresser, one by one, and neatly organized them into the carrier. After making sure the clothes were properly placed, Adora moved to her bathroom to grab her toiletries.

It had been a few weeks since the party incident and Adora was readying herself to go on the retreat. Bow and Glimmer had set up meetings with different members of the team so they could figure out a game plan together. Adora was to go on the retreat with a couple teammates while a select few stayed behind on campus. Knowing that Catra would be attending the retreat, no doubt to steal strategies, Adora was to distract her and hopefully gain info on the missing playbooks.

_She tricked me, then I'm gonna return the favor_.

As Adora had her hands full with the retreat, other members who stayed on campus were to infiltrate Horde Prime Uni. No doubt while people were out on winter break, there would be parties and social events happening on campus while faculty were away. It should be an easy task to slip in undetected while party goers were distracted by blasting music and jello shots.

Fixing her items into the case, Adora zipped it up and plunked it down onto the ground. It landed with a soft _thud_ next to the bed. Sighing to herself the blonde fell backwards onto her fluffy covers and covered her face with her pillow. She refused to admit it, but Adora secretly wished that the faint trace of coconut was still lingering in the fabric.

However, not a trace of the soothing scent could be found.

Groaning and flipping herself over onto her stomach, Adora pulled out her phone. She had told herself to stop checking Catra's profile, but no matter how hard she tried Adora's fingers always seemed to pull up the app and hit the refresh button.

Her excuse was that she hadn’t seen the hide nor tail of Catra since the night they spent together. The musician hadn’t even dropped by the bookstore in weeks let alone post anything new. Her social media was complete radio silence. No photos, not updates, hell she didn't even post a very minimal effort comment on any mutual friends. Just silence.

Adora couldn’t help glancing at the profile, there were so many emotions tied to that night and she just wanted _something_ . Anything. Acceptance, rejection, closure _._

Anything.

The screen flashing to light under her fingertips, Adora opened up the app to find a new notification. Her eyes lit up as she eagerly tapped on Catra's photo. The weeks of silence were broken by a single post. One line of description followed by a link to a song.

**Catra** : Have you ever made a mistake that you regret?

[ _Someday You Will be Loved - Death Cab for Cutie_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaOKljZPH_0&ab_channel=cutdatoikey)

Eyebrows furrowing, Adora quickly grabbed her headphones out of the side drawer. Plugging them in she clicked the link and her browser opened up a new tab. Her ears were graded with a soft and slow distorted guitar. Notes were lightly strummed as the reverb vibrated through the earbuds.

Single strong piano notes ring alongside the guitar, accompanied by a woeful singer reciting the lyrics. His voice ebbed and flowed with the instronments, beautifully intertwined together.

_"I once knew a girl, In the years of my youth"_

_"With eyes like the summer, All beauty and truth"_

_"In the mourning I fled, Left a note and it read"_

_"Someday you will be loved"_

Adora stared blankly into her phone as her face continued to contort in confusion. It felt as if there was a hidden message that she needed to figure out. What did Catra regret? Why did she break her silence with this post? What thoughts were mixing around in her head?

As the next line was sung it was followed by deep bass notes and the gentle tapping of a drum set. The instruments played off each other, each one setting up the next note for it's fellow musician. Plucking, strumming and tapping, all in rhythm with one another to build a perfect solemn sound.

_"I cannot pretend, that I felt any regret"_

_"Cause each broken heart will eventually mend"_

_"As the blood runs red, down the needle and thread"_

_"Someday you will be loved"_

Her breath started to come a bit quicker hearing the music, lyrics hitting harder than anticipated. _Did…did Catra regret it? Regret me?_ The words rang loudly in her head, louder than the music. She had pondered for weeks about Catra's motives and wants. Did the woman even want to sleep with Adora? Was it all a ploy in the end?

The drums and guitar picked up their sounds, playing louder as the singer jumped into the chorus. 

_"You'll be loved, you'll be loved"_

_"Like you never have known"_

_"And the memories of me will seem more like bad dreams"_

_"Just a series of blurs like I never occurred"_

_"Someday you will be loved"_

Adora gritted her teeth as she ripped the headphones out of her ears. She locked her phone screen and threw the device across the room. It banged against the wall and fell to the floor, a blank black screen staring back at her.

Finding herself clutching at her chest, Adora felt the familiar hot iron pressing at the base of her throat. She burrowed herself in her sheets and covered her trembling body, lungs sucking air in at a rapid pace.

She had to know, she had to find out what this all meant. Catra has been avoiding her for too long and she just _can't take it_ anymore. Her heart ached too much, her lungs burned too often, her eyes spilled tears too many times to count. All this deceit and lying birthed dark thoughts within Adora, thoughts she buried into the back of her mind until recently.

Trying to take slow shaking breaths, Adora forced her heart rate to slow down. The train she was taking to the retreat was leaving in a few hours, she didn't have time for this. She untensed herself and slid out of bed to retrieve her phone. The screen was still intact, for the most part, but there was now a thin line of broken glass along one of the corners.

"Fuck."

She gently placed the device on her night stand and turned to examine her suitcase. Hands still trembling, Adora unzipped it back open to check the items, running through her mental list.

Satisfied, she popped the handle up and proceeded to walk out of her room.

_I'm coming for you Catra._

**~~~***~~~**

They stood in line as the sun beat down on their necks, Adora nervously bouncing her leg against the concrete sidewalk. She huffed an impatient breath as everyone moved forward one measly step. A long line of students was pouring out from the front doors to the main office, each one waiting for their turn to go inside. The train ride to the camp was longer than expected and she was feeling very anxious to find her cabin and get unpacked.

The quicker she could get settled in, the quicker she could find Catra.

One of Adora's teammates, Frosta, was holding an animated conversation with a disheveled Mermista. The girl was noticeably shorter than everyone else, but she packed a mean check when on the field. Clenching her hands into a tiny fist pump, Frosta cheerfully said, "Yes! I've been waiting to go on one of these things for _years_!"

Glancing down at the shorter girl, Mermista sighed, "Yeah I guess this beats spending break with my family. Though this place better have running showers because I swear-"

Frosta quickly interrupted, "Who cares about showers when you can rough it in the woods! Scavenging for food, fighting off bears, swinging from the treetops. This is gonna be awesome!" She finished her words with a short jump of excitement.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure we are staying in those." Mermista pointed to a hill in the distance that housed a plethora of quaint cabins. "We're not like _, actually_ sleeping outside."

"On the contrary," The smaller girl challenged with a sly smirk. "It's tradition to end this retreat by staying three nights in the woods." She popped a thumb to indicate to herself. "My older siblings have all attended this sports camp for years and now it's my turn. They've taught me everything I need to know!"

"Ok no I quit." Mermista deadpanned and turned to walk away.

Adora shot out her hand to roughly stop her friend in her tracks, fingers firmly grasping. The line had moved forward enough for them to enter the office. Looking at her friends, Adora spoke in a serious tone, "It's our turn."

She walked inside and dragged the groaning woman behind her.

**~~~***~~~**

The pathway was covered in loose gravel and dirt, patches of grass sprung up between the rocks. Her tennis shoes crunching on the ground as Adora padded her way to her cabin. There were not too many trees by the buildings, but the flowers planted on the side of the road were blooming brightly. Mixes of daisies and sunflowers with a dash of lilies.

The log cabin sat noticeably hunched. It's outside walls were marred from years of harsh weather, splinters and cracks fracturing along the thick wood. Various broken shingles hung down from the roof in a desperate attempt to slide away. The small gaps along the missing shingles housed small bundles of grass and straw inside, emitting sweet songs and chirps.

Walking up to the door, Adora noticed the sign tacked to the wall. It read _Crimson Cardinals._

Glancing to her paper in hand, she confirmed this was the cabin assigned to her. Adora picked up her suitcase and walked inside.

Her nerves crept up her back as Adora walked through the door. When she walked into the office to get her cabin assignment she found out that they were all selected ahead of time. The counselors in charge of the camp decided that it was best to split up pre-existing teams and randomly distribute them.

Their excuse was that it would promote good teamwork and sportsmanship.

Adora thought it was all a load of bullshit.

As the door creaked open Adora cased the main room of the cabin. It appeared to be a typical bunkroom, various bunk beds set up with a few dressers and side tables. A small table with chairs adorning it sat in the corner next to a door leading into a bathroom. There was no kitchen area, but Adora figured that's what the mess hall at the center of camp was for.

She moved to find a bed to claim when she noticed someone unpacking her bag on a bed in the corner. The woman was faced away from her but Adora would recognize those brunette locks anywhere.

Before she knew what she was doing, Adora found herself striding right up to Catra's backside. She cleared her throat and menacingly breathed, " _Hey Catra._ "

The shorter woman stiffened. She dropped her hands from the duffle bag and slowly turned around. After weeks of waiting, Adora was met with those piercing eyes again.

_Teal and Amber_

Adora scowled, she was angry that her heart fluttered when she looked at those eyes. Angry that her body refused to listen to common sense, instead feeling a shiver race up her spine as Catra stepped closer into her proximity. Adora had to hold in a whine as the smell of coconut wafted towards her. The scent she equally craved and distained at the same time.

Squaring her shoulders and leaning upwards, Catra matched Adora's scowl. Her lip drew back in a sneer as she hissed, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Scoffing, Adora crossed her arms, "I have every right to be here! I play for one of the top teams in Etheria. _I_ should be asking _you_ what the fuck you're doing here."

Catra chuckled to herself, narrowing her eyes. "Pff, used to be one of the top teams. How's that winning streak going Adora?"

Gritting her teeth, the blonde fisted Catra's dumb shirt and pulled her closer. A breath apart, they stared intensely at each other. Adora's voice dripped with venom, " _I don't know Catra. Tell me. How is my winning streak going?_ " Anger tingled along Adora's muscles as she was reminded why she came here in the first place.

Something flashed in the brunette's eyes. It left as quickly as it came. Adora wasn't quite sure what it was, but it looked akin to…regret?

Impatience burned within Adora as she opened her mouth to ask the question that has been plaguing her mind for too long.

_Bang bang._

Their heads swiveled to the cabin door as it swung open, a large woman stalked into the room. Her head loomed higher than Adora has ever seen, standing proudly with her shoulder back and chin held high. Tanned skin calloused and covered in various swirling tattoos, the woman came up to the two girls with a stony frown on her lips.

"Break it up you two. Save your pitiful rivalry for the field," She commanded. "Dinner is in 10. Don't be late."

The two students stood unmoved as they gawked at the woman. Adora slowly unclenched her fist as her anger from before receded, replaced with genuine confusion and curiosity. She couldn't help herself as her eyes glanced to ogle the woman's bare arms. They were larger than her own, muscles flexing with each movement.

Sighing, the woman ran a large hand through her short hair. "This is my cabin, so you follow my rules. We eat, shower, sleep together. If you want to fight, save it for when you're out there kicking ass. Until then you have to learn to work as a team while you're under my roof." She lowered her hand to glare at the two of them with stern brown eyes. "You can address me as Counselor Huntara."

Adora quickly snapped to turn properly towards their new counselor, hands at her side. She spoke up, "M-my name is-"

Counselor Huntara cut her off with a finger. She pointed it to each of them while speaking, "Blondie. Freckles. Got it." She turned to leave out the door. "Dinner in 5. I'll see you there."

Silence coated the room after the woman left. Adora turned to continue their conversation, but Catra was already jogging out the door. Quickly, the blonde moved to catch up but was left behind when Catra started to sprint for the dining hall. She had always been just a bit faster than Adora, she left the jock behind in the dust.

_Fuck. I'll have to catch her later. We're not done Catra._


	12. Inescapable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra avoids Adora throughout the retreat until the one time she cannot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still Wednesday for me so, technically not late!
> 
> I should just use the tag "no beta we die like men." So since I was running late, this is not beta read as well. If you find some grammar or spelling mistakes let me know!

_She's here, fuck. Why does the universe hate me so much?_

Catra knew that Adora would likely be at this retreat, but she wasn't mentally prepared to share _space_ with the blonde. She had planned to intimidate the other university students by showing off their finest techniques, but now that has gone to utter complete shit since they were all separated into different cabins. And _of fucking course_ she got paired with Adora's cabin.

For the past few weeks, Catra had been pouring over the playbooks that they nabbed. Planning, strategizing, finding the weak chinks in Brightmoon's armor. She had spent countless hours highlighting and researching the documents, sometimes staying up late into the morning hours.

A number of times Catra found herself waking up with drool dripping out of her mouth onto the pages. Hot cup of coffee and stale donut resting on the desk, a kind gesture from Scorpia, quickly turned into routine.

Inciting chaos into the team dynamic was phase one. Beautifully crafted from Catra's contact, Double Trouble. They had plenty of experience digging up dirt and inciting suspicion, so tricking a bunch of young hormone driven adults was mere child's play.

Exposing the teams strategies and weaknesses was phase two, and well under way. Catra had intended to release her counter plays while at the camp retreat, annihilating the Brightmoon team and securing their place in the competition. However, since they were split up she had to find another way…

Currently, her plan involved escaping her encounter with Adora.

She was not _avoiding_ Adora per say. She just needed to get away so the brunette could come up with a backup plan.

A plan _not_ involving being trapped in a room with Adora.

Yep, definitely not avoiding.

Catra's lungs were burning as she sprinted her way into the dining hall, frantically looking about for her next move. It was a large open area, rows of tables adorn with soft lanterns filled the hall. Open shuddered windows lined one side of the wooden wall, displaying cooks and servers in the kitchen beyond. Steaming plates of food laid along the window counters.

Huffing to catch her breath, Catra made her way across the room to grab a plate of food. She had not eaten since that morning and was well aware of the hunger pain in her stomach. Looking to find a table to eat, she spotted Scorpia mingling with a few strangers. Briskly walking towards that direction, Catra was stopped by a loud ear-piercing whistle.

Standing by a table, quite far away from Scorpia mind you, was the counselor she had just previously met. Hannah? Hamantha? Hunter? Scowling-face-lady was glaring in Catra's direction as she dropped her fingers from her mouth. She crooked a single finger to beckon the brunette over.

Rolling her eyes, Catra moved to squeeze in next to Scorpia when the dining hall's doors were slammed open. Adora stood there with her arms outstretched and chest heaving from the run. Eyes snapping to find Catra, her brows turned down in a fierce look as she stomped to the shorter woman.

Catra could feel her blood freeze. She had seen Adora angry in the past, hell she has many times been the culprit of angry Adora. But this felt different.

Rage was burning in those familiar baby blue eyes. A fire that sent frightening shivers down Catra's spine. Legs locking up and eyes widening, the shorter woman’s breath caught in her throat.

A chopped memory flashed before her eyes.

_Dark shadows casted across the bookshelves … Honeyed voice dripping down her spine … Pain blazing along her body … A cold unwavering gaze sat at the tall oak desk … Unkind … Unhappy … Full of anger … Full of rage … Watching …_

She was shocked out of her memory as Scorpia clasped a hand on her shoulder. Flinching at the touch, Catra looked to her roommate with utter terror in her eyes. The bulky woman's eyebrows drew up. "Hey Catra, are you ok?" Compassion hanging off of her words.

Realizing where she was and who was approaching soon, Catra snapped backwards with a grunted "I'm fine" and hurriedly shuffled over to the large angry looking counselor.

Plopping her plate down onto the table, Catra folded herself onto the uncomfortable bench. She made sure to pick a tight spot to sit to prevent any unnamed dumb blondes from sitting next to her. Though, said dumb blonde proceeded to sit down at the same table too. Not too far off from Catra.

The counselor resumed her spot and conversation that was being had, something along the lines of "rules" and "expectations." Honestly, Catra really couldn't give any two shits about her cabin or participating. Her main focus was to figure out what the hell they were going to do now that they were all split up.

Catra chewed her food thoughtfully, trying to run through the events in her head. Everyone was split up into separate cabin teammates. Each group had members from different universities intermixed. So… Perhaps this was not as useless as she initially thought. Having someone in each cabin, studying the dynamic and techniques up close, could be very beneficial.

Humming to herself, the brunette pulled out her phone to shoot a text to the group chat.

 **Catra:** Change of plans guys. I need you to do some field studying with your new bunkmates. Find what makes them tick and report back to me.

 **Lonnie:** No problem, this chick in my group won't stop blabbing about how great her team is and their best plays.

 **Super best pal trio member #2:** No problemo Wildcat!! I'm gonna make friends with all of them 😈 😉 XDD

 **Catra:** SCORPIA WHEN DID YOU GET MY PHONE

 **Scorpia (is dead to me now) :** What do you mean? 😇 😊

 **Catra:** Forget it. Just do your job.

A deep frustrated sign slipped out of Catra's mouth as she went to return her phone to her pocket.

"Freckles! What did I say about cell phones!?" A muscular arm jutted out to swipe the phone from her petite hands. She let out a sharp squeak as the device was whisked away. "Rule #12, no electronics when on team time," the counselor grunted and slid the phone into her breast pocket.

A look of shock and utter horror flashed across Catra's face. Her mouth gaped open, strangled sounds and scoffs protruding from it. " _Excuse you??_ "

The counselor fixed a stern look upon her face as she glared down at Catra. She leaned forward to say more when Adora decided to chime in. Clearing her throat, she fixed her piercing blue eyes on the shorter woman and nonchalantly remarked, "Please excuse her, counselor Huntara. Catra has always been one to disregard the rules."

Catra scoffed at Adora's snooty tone, "Pfff whatever Adora. Like you _never_ willingly broke the rules with me? Don't be so full of yourself princess."

Anger crossing her features, Adora leaned forward with her hands flat against the table. "I only did those things because _you_ needed your butt saved!"

"Yeah well I never asked for saving!" Catra crossed her arms and openly sneered at the blonde. "You just wanted to play the hero, admit it."

" _I did not_."

" _You did too_."

A powerful fist slammed against the table, clattering the loose dishes. "That's enough!" The counselor looked vividly angry at the two, face twisting in a harsh frown. "What did I say about keeping the fighting to the field? Now shut up and finish your food." She leaned back into her seat, covering her face as she let out a gruff sigh, "Why do I always get the dramatic ones?"

Catra pouted and returned to eating her food. She could feel the intensity of Adora's stare on her, but refused to look up. The next half hour was spent in silence, only the sounds of people chewing their food graced the table. A few grumbling conversations peaked up but nothing akin to beforehand.

When everyone had finished and gotten ready for lights out that night, Catra found herself curled up in her bed far away from Adora. Another girl in the cabin had called the blonde over and asked to bunk with her. Apparently she was a huge fan of Adora's skills and wanted to try and get close.

Catra would be a liar if she said she didn't have a twinge of jealousy. However she was very grateful to have some distance put between the two. Throughout the night Adora kept trying to corner the frazzled woman; in the dining hall, the bathroom, the cabin. But Catra has learned how to slink away and avoid contact with people. Keeping herself away from Adora was easy, especially since the other people in the cabin kept trying to swarm her.

Catra laid in her bunk thinking of the consequences waiting for her if she failed. Before she departed for the retreat, she was graced with a visit from Mayor Prime himself. It… was not a pleasant visit to say the least. The duo of Ms. Bitch and The Dean don't hold a candle to the monster of a man that the Mayor was.

A shudder rippled through Catra at the memory.

He stood much taller than his younger brother and had a thick leather cane in hand. Threats were made if Catra did not return successful, that being ensuring their victory over the other teams, and she did not want to be on the receiving end of any of those threats.

Closing her eyes she tried to think of kinder things as she drifted off to sleep that night.

**~~~***~~~**

Leaning against the wall behind her, Catra crossed her arms and grumbled towards her companions, "I mean, she has us waking up at the _ass crack_ of dawn to go on hiking trips. HIKING TRIPS. Not just 'oh let's go for a morning run.' NO! Dead ass trailing through the wood at 5 _in the fucking morning_." 

Scorpia nervously rubbed her neck and smiled sympathetically. "Hey uh, Catra? You might want to keep your voice down a little bit … we don't want anyone to find us hiding out over here …"

"And not only that, but the bitch had the fucking _nerve_ to take my cell phone whenever we are out having 'team bonding' exercises." A sharp snort ripped through her throat. "We are only here for a couple weeks and she goes all drill sergeant on us! I mean, what the actual fuck."

A light chuckle came out of Lonnie's mouth as she watched the brunette seethe. She was standing just a little ways down from Scorpia and Catra, casually keeping watch as they met up for the day to report in.

Continuing, Catra pinched her nose in frustration. "Don't get me started on Adora always stalking me. I swear she's planning on murdering me in my sleep!" She threw her hands in the air and thudded her head against the cement wall in defeat.

A light breeze blew through the large bushes in front of them, leaves tickling against each other. They were hidden just out of view behind the main office building.

Perking up, Scorpia grinned down at Catra and said sweetly, "Hey it's not so bad. You could try getting to know your new cabinmates. I mean I think I really bonded with them last night." She closed her eyes and hummed to herself, hands poised on her hips. "Yup I am having a blast! Today Frosta and I are going to make friendship bracelets!! Well … I mean hers is going to be more … kinda like a headband thingy? But still friendship based!"

Lonnie snapped her head to glare at the pair. She narrowed her eyes and stepped towards them, finger pointed out accusingly. "Look, we came here to do a job and YOU keep whining about Adora and YOU are making friends!? Am _I_ the only one doing actual fucking work around here?"

Moving off the wall, Catra met Lonnie's gaze. "Hey I'm trying my best here! It's not my fault Counselor Asshole won't give me more than 5 minutes to myself. I can't get my plans straightened out."

"Yeah right," Lonnie scoffed. "You're too obsessed with Adora to do anything straight."

" _Excuse you?_ "

Scorpia tried to interject, "Hey guys we are all on the same side here…"

Ignoring her, Lonnie dawned a shit-eating grin. "I mean look, you're even blushing! You can't hide it. You've had a thing for Adora since _forever_."

" _I do not!_ You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"

"Pffft, even DT agreed with me and they barely even know you!"

"That traitorous bastard," Catra venomously murmured. A moment longer and she would have considered jumping the girl in front of her and punching her into the ground. However there was a sharp and familiar whistle in the distance. Catra sulked and groaned at the high pitched call.

It was the stupid fucking whistle that Counselor Asshole would use to call her cabin. If Catra didn't show up, she lost a lot of privileges. A risk she took before and has decided not to take again.

Lonnie chortled and Scorpia brightly waved goodbye as Catra slinked out from behind the hedge. She jogged her way over to the main playing field and settled herself in line with everyone else. Adora stood at the end, peering over the top of the other women to glare at Catra. The brunette did her best to look unmoved, even though her body prickled under the heated gaze.

The counselor stood proudful in front of them, wearing her usual sleeveless uniform and trim pants. Her voice boomed overtop, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Alright listen up! Today we are going to try a team building exercise. Everyone circle up!"

The line broke apart as everyone shuffled their feet through the grass. It was early afternoon and the sun was still crawling it's way across the sky. The morning dew had already evaporated, leaving behind a hot and muggy atmosphere. Catra could already feel the hair frizzing at the humidity. She decided to pull her hair up into a bun to try and cool off her neck. It was to no avail today.

Squeezing herself in between two taller girls, Catra did her best to stay as far away from Adora as she could. Whatever dumb activity they did today, she was not in the mood to be sweating next to the muscular blonde.

The counselor's voice returned to give them the rules, "Today we are going to practice a more intimate team activity. First tighten the circle until you are all within arms reach of each other." Low rumbling complaints could be heard from the group, but they had learned over the past few days to obey the orders rather quickly.

Satisfied the counselor continued, "Good. Now, hold out your hands and grab two different people across from you."

Shocked Catra glanced behind her at the woman speaking. Her eyebrows clenched together as she sneered, "We are holding hands?"

Counselor Asshole dead panned with a small twitch of a smile. "Yes, the exercise includes 'holding hands.'"

Catra scoffed but turned back to the group. Only a few hands were left for her to choose from but before she could decide she felt a calloused hand grab onto hers. The fingers curled around Catra’s in a firm hold, keeping her in place. Yet they were also relaxed enough to feel warm and comforting, like being swaddled in a soft blanket.

Looking up to its owner, Catra was face to face with Adora. Her eyes still held that fiery storm that had been burning the insides of the brunette, yet in this moment they looked softer. The depth of the ocean inside was much calmer, a raging storm smoothed down to only gentle laps along the shoreline. 

The breath in Catra's throat hitched.

In the background, the counselor was explaining the rest of the exercise. Something about working together to untangle their limbs without letting go of each other. However Catra found herself unable to listen properly, nor look away from the memorizing gaze Adora had on her.

Catra’s insides were tangled up in fierce vines. Being so close to the blonde sprang a wide range of emotions within her. She could tell that Adora was suffering from the actions that she was taking, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop. She had a mission and a job with the Uni and Catra couldn’t afford to fail now. Not when she was getting so close.

But she wasn’t sure what she was getting too close to. Wining? Achievement? Success? None of them brought her the same joy she had when being with Adora.

_But she would never want me. Not like I want her._

The outside world shuffled as people moved around the two. Noises and grunts were heard from the group as the other woman irritatedly tried to fold themselves around each other. But nothing could seem to break the gaze that the two had on one another.

Well, nothing except when a stocky girl behind Catra accidentally fell off balance and shoved her straight into Adora.

Their bodies melded together in one instant; hot, sweaty and firm. Then in the next they separated with such vigor that Catra's hand snapped out of Adora's and elbowed someone behind her.

The large stocky woman glared back at Catra and the next thing they knew people were flying punched and wrestling each other to the ground. The counselor put her fingers to her mouth to whistle and get some control over the situation, but it was futile as the exhausted young adults fought with such catharsis. They were tired and this was just the outlet they needed.

Catra managed to duck away and pull herself out of the brawl when she noticed Adora stuck behind. The blonde was dodging and weaving to avoid a particularly vigorous woman. Her attention was kept by the fight, so Catra took her opportunity to leave.

It was obvious the exercise was over anyway and she wanted to continue her _interesting_ conversation with a stuck up teammate from earlier.

**~~~***~~~**

The sun was setting and the day had ended. The hot sticky afternoon was cooling down to a livable temperature, breeze flowing through the night and calming the earth. Catra made her way to the communal showers, trekking the dirt pathway that led there. The night sang to her, soft chirping and croaking filled the silent air with beautiful sound.

She would never admit it, but the sounds made out in the open night sky gave her a sense of peace. Being enveloped by the blackness kept her hidden away from the world. All her vulnerabilities and insecurities could melt away into the dark pool of the evening sky. Intertwine with the stars sprinkled throughout the cosmos.

Nothing but Catra and the wonderful songs that surrounded her.

Coming up on the showers, Catra nervously strode inside. She held her chin high and straightened herself to give a faux sense of pride. Over the past few days the brunette decided to skip the shower times in hopes of avoiding Adora. The last thing she wanted to do was to be around the muscular and _very naked_ woman.

However today had to be an exception. It was too hot and she was too sticky.

Once inside, Catra made her way to one of the unused lockers and quickly undressed before cocooning inside her towel. Bracing herself, the petite woman heaved a deep sigh and turned towards the door for the showers. Knowing full well what lies behind the doors.

Stepping into the steamed room and finding the first unused stall, Catra threw off her towel onto the hook and slammed the curtains closed. The tiled walls echoed with giggles and sparse conversation intermixed with the running water. Trying her best to ignore the conversations, Catra turned on the water and started to rinse herself.

"Wow Adora, that's soooo impressive! You can really deadlift that much weight?" The voice was annoyingly nasally and much too flirtatious.

"Oh yeah! They started me out young." Adora's chipper voice rang through, "When puberty hit I started to grow wide shoulders and get really tall, so Ms. Weaver wanted me to exercise so I could join a sports team. She said I was a natural!"

If Catra's hackles didn't rise at the stupid nasally girl, they sure did at the mention of that horrid woman's name. Grumbling, she squirted some of her coconut hair products into her hands and lathered them in.

"That's so cool," A different girl joined, her silky voice was amazingly ear grating.

"Could you show us?" This one had a very high pitched note to it, like a tiny asinine finch. _Another one?? Seriously??_

"Oh yeah sure!" Adora quipped followed by a short grunting sound.

The three girls murmured in appreciation.

"Oh WOW."

"Can I touch it?"

"Yeah can we?"

Adora sounded a bit unsure, but kept the pep in her voice, "Uh … sure."

The irritation was crawling under Catra's skin at this point. She had finished lathering, washing and rinsing while the dimwit triplets fawned over Adora, she was ready to leave.

Turning off the shower head, Catra loudly cleared her throat. She snuck her hand out to grab her towel before leaving the stall. The three women had stopped crooning over Adora for a moment and looked at her with a mixture of annoyance. The tall blond idiot, however, had a beat red face and looked the most flustered Catra had ever seen. Well, maybe not the _most_ flustered Catra had ever seen.

"While you four are having so much fun over there, " the words venomously dripped out of Catra's mouth, " _Some_ of us are trying to shower."

"Pff don't be such a prude," Finch spoke up first, "You're just jealous."

"Yeah!" Nasal piped in, "You're mad because you used to be the popular one before Adora came onto the scene."

"Shut your fucking mouth." Catra could feel the familiar rage inside of her creep up into her throat.

"Oh don't be so jealous," Silk sneered, gently messaging Adora's firm bicep. "Go find someone else to pester."

Catra gritted her teeth and tightened the fingers that held the towel in place. She took a few deep breaths, refusing to take the bait. _These bitches aren't worth it._

Huffing, the brunette turned her back to them and started padding to the door.

"Wait."

Looking back Catra could see Adora had pushed the other women away and was quickly moving towards her. Her legs locked into place as the tall muscular _very naked_ blonde stopped in front of her. Catra thanked the gods above that she was able to keep her eyes connected with Adora's, otherwise her brain would have probably short-circuited.

Adora peered back at her, seeming completely unfazed by their loss of clothing. Her gaze had softened in intensity as the days went on, similarly to earlier that same day. Not a raging storm nor a calm and quiet ocean but something in between.

"Catra…" Adora's voice died in her throat as she continued to level her gaze at the shorter woman.

"Hmph, whatever. We were done here anyway." Nasal scoffed and paraded herself out the door along with the other members of the dimwit triplets. With them out of the room, only Catra and Adora were left. Still very, very naked.

Adora took a cautious step forward. Catra took a step back.

Furrowing her brow, the blonde tried again, "Catra, we need to talk." One step forward. One step back.

"Come on Catra," Adora pleaded, "I'm sick of the games. I need answers!" Two steps forward. Two steps back.

Frustrated, Adora pressed on. "Catra please…" her voice became watery. "Just at least tell me one thing … please."

Catra's back met the cool tiled wall of the shower room, she had been backed into one of the stalls. Everything in her screamed to run and get out of there, refuse to face the consequences of her actions. But Adora's eyes held her in place, begging and pleading with her to stay. How could she refuse?

Adora leaned towards Catra, eyes tearing up and voice wavering, "Do … do you regret … us?"

Catra's eyes widened at the words. _What?_

The blonde must have read her expression because she clarified herself in a hushed whisper, "Do you regret sleeping with me?"

_Oh._

A wave of conflicting emotions hit Catra. Did Adora really think she regretted sleeping with her? Did Catra? What did she regret? The emotion has been building and swirling within her soul for the past _year_. Never able to place it, never able to reach out and grasp the thoughts that plagued her subconscious. She had felt many emotions; anger, lust, joy, but regret always seemed to be the one that baffled her the most.

Staring into Adora's eyes, she could even feel it now. But what did the feeling pertain to? Did she regret sleeping with Adora? Well the answer was more complicated than yes or no. Being with Adora was one of the happiest memories she could muster, so why did it hurt her so much? Catra had never felt so loved rather than in that moment, during that night. Her heart felt as if the holes started to mend back then, only to be torn apart when she left the next morning.

Would she make the same choice if she had the chance to change it? _Absolutely._

Would it be for the same reasons? _I don't know._

Her choices and motivations whirled around each other in a tangled mess of confusion in her brain. Why did she make decisions the way she did? Why did she choose to hurt people? Why did she push Adora away?

_I was afraid._

But what was Catra afraid of? Why couldn't she just make a good choice for once in her life?

"Catra!"

Snapped out of her spiraling thoughts, Catra looked up at Adora. The tall woman loomed over her, eyes still pricked full of tears.

"Do you regret sleeping with me?"

 _"_ No." Catra was able to finally choke out a one word response. She looked away, unable to meet Adora's gaze.

"I know you are involved with the thefts. Did you sleep with me as a diversion?" The betrayal in Adora's voice caused the brunette to flinch back.

Would she tell the truth? Could she tell the truth?

"Yes." The word escaped Catra's mouth before she could stop herself. Adora gasped and rocked backwards, tears finally falling down her cheeks. Panicking, Catra looked up and lurched forward. "I mean yes and no! I-I was trying to distract you but I didn’t plan to kiss you." _Fuck that sounds worse_ . "I mean I wanted to kiss you. I just didn't plan it ahead of time." _God fucking dammit_. "Look. Adora. I … I regret tricking you into stealing your books. But I don’t regret … kissing you."

_I want to be with you._

Adora looked as though she was processing all of the emotions at once, brain frozen.

Continuing, Catra admitted, "You don't know what happened when you left. You weren't there. I've had to do a lot of things I'm not proud of to survive, and that includes everything I've done up to this day."

_But I’m never enough._

The confusion turned to sorrow in Adora’s eyes, “Catra, what did they do to you?”

“Nothing,” her voice turned cold, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Catra found herself getting swept up into a strong embrace. Long warm arms circled her body and held her there, comforting and tender. A light sob escaped the small woman. She buried her head into the nape of Adora’s neck and stayed there, breathing in the soothing scents that she experienced in her dreams.

Long forgetting where they were, Catra wrapped her arms around the blonde. She held on tight, letting herself become enveloped in kindness and compassion.

A whisper escaped Adora’s lips, “I don’t regret kissing you too."

_Does that mean..._

They stood there for a while. Completely content as they held each other close, neither threatening to break the embrace.

When the time came, Catra pulled away first. She quickly wiped her eyes and looked to the door, refusing to let Adora see her face. “We better get going. Counselor Asshole is going to be looking for us soon.”

A deep chuckle rumbled from the tall woman’s chest. “Counselor Asshole? Really?”

“I mean she is…”

A hand reached down to tilt Catra’s chin upwards, forcing her to look at Adora. The blue waters had calmed down, this time only small ripples disrupted the sea. Small flecks of sunrise shining through the morning tide, gentle laps washing up onto the shore.

_She’s so beautiful._

Suddenly Catra became _very aware_ of how naked they both were. Her towel had dropped from her hands during the hug, now pooling on the wet ground between them.

Adora gazed down at her with those softening eyes, flicking to her lips. The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but she wasn’t able to utter a word.

As Catra looked into those eyes, she closed the distance between them. Pressing her body against Adora, their lips clasped together softly as arms gently embraced each other. Wet slick skin gliding overtop on another as the tall woman cupped Catra’s cheek and pushed her back against the wall.

Growling, the petite woman scratched her nails down Adora’s back and deepened the kiss. The tall jock moaned into Catra’s mouth and let her tongue slip inside. The heat pooling in the pit of her stomach throbbed.

They jerked back from one another, gasping for air.

“Are we really doing this?” Adora looked down at her, lips bruised and puffy.

“Yeah I guess we are,” Catra laughed and pulled her down for another kiss.


	13. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra hang out in the communal shower a bit longer than needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just smutt. There is some inner dialogue about Adora's feelings but nothing important would be missed if you decide not to read it.
> 
> Also, my friend helped me out by beta reading. She is a really good writer and gave me some solid advice, so I am excited to keep improving!!
> 
> Also Also, I think I'm going to keep give smutt it's own chapters. that way if people only want plot they can skip it pretty easy. This is going to increase the overall chapter numbers, but I think it is worth it.

Adora absolutely  _ cannot _ believe that she is kissing Catra right now. She had spent the better part of the last few days trying to corner the skittish girl, let alone KISS HER.

Everything revolving around the team and the university had been extremely messy lately. Adora wasn't sure how to navigate it, but she knew that Catra was somehow involved. Over the course of the retreat, the blonde had tried and tried again to get to Catra. However, the brunette always seemed to either slip away or find a crowd to disappear into. It was positively infuriating.

For the first couple days, Adora was fueled by determination to find and dig up the secrets that the petite woman held. Anger and betrayal coursed through her veins as she pursued Catra at every chance.

As the days went on, though, Adora was finding that her motivation was starting to change. It had been a very long time since the two were given an opportunity to be around one another. She had been listening to Catra's music at the bookstore, in secret of course, but being able to interact and see the brunette again caused complicated emotions to arise.

There was a constant pit in her gut and her heart ached while she watched Catra struggle through the entire retreat. Constantly fighting with the counselor, getting into small scraps with other students, stealing extra food from the dining hall, it reminded Adora of the Catra she knew way back when they were younger.

But the difference this time was that Catra was alone.

The empathetic blonde could see the frustration in the shorter woman's eyes, even from a distance, the pure loneliness and hurt that resided there, it tugged at Adora's heart. She was so very, very, pissed at Catra for all the shit that has been happening, but at the same time she just wanted to pull her sad used-to-be-best-friend into a warm and loving hug.

So when she found the chance to finally confront the pissed off woman, Adora took it.

The other ladies crowding Adora were starting to make her uncomfortable anyway. The jock had to admit that she enjoyed the attention, but she was starting to get sick of being eye candy for everyone. Catra's interruption was a blessing in disguise.

Adora had learned to guard her heart over the past few weeks as she mentally prepared for this conversation. She didn't want to know, didn't want to come face to face with the notion that Catra may have been using her all along, but she couldn't live without the truth.

She was not, however, prepared for Catra's answer.

_ …I wanted to kiss you … I regret tricking you … _

It was not an apology, not close enough to make up for everything that Catra has been conspiring behind closed doors, but it was the most that Adora has ever heard from Catra. Regret and want.

What did Adora want?

She wants to believe Catra, believe that her words were ringing true. Since they were young, the troublemaker had always been a bad liar. She could plan heists, avoid and divert distractions, bend the truth at her will, but Catra was always bad at telling a blatant lie.

If Catra was not lying, then she must be telling the truth. That she wanted to kiss Adora.

Standing there together, vulnerable and emotions laid bare, Adora couldn't help herself from reaching down to hold Catra's chin. She wanted so badly to connect with her and to be close again. Though it felt too overwhelming; longing and passion tangled together in her chest, compressing her breath and tightening the anxious words in her throat.

Though, once Catra's lips were connected to hers, all of those confusing thoughts melted away. Suddenly her world became just  _ Catra _ . No insecurities, no responsibilities, no betrayal. Just Catra.

They clumsily kissed each other as they stood in the steamed shower room. Adora couldn't believe that this was happening, that Catra actually wanted to kiss her and that she was kissing back.

The aroused jock moaned and pressed Catra harder against the tile wall, heart exploding with warmth and affection. Their bodies, still wet from the previous shower, melted together in that instance. Stiff nipples grazing one another, heated thighs pushing and twisting together, Adora could feel a familiar heat tingle along her body. She shuddered and kissed the woman in front of her. 

Their skin slid together as Adora tilted her head for a deep kiss. Catra's tender and warm lips clouded her mind, unable to keep her thoughts straight. A gentle nip here, a throaty groan there, it felt as if heaven had come down to kiss the Earth.

Adora had not thought they would have this chance again. She had only dreamt of the pleasure from Catra's tongue that night, and all of the moments she was able to give back, writhing and tasting each other.

Adora did not want to waste this opportunity.

The blonde slowly moved her lips to kiss along Catra's jaw. "Ah fuck! A-Adora." The smaller woman gasped at the touch. Leaving small licks and nips as she made her way to the nape of that delicious neck, Adora stopped and suckled the tender flesh.

Adora peeled back her lips to scrape her teeth along the spot, causing the brunette to release a throaty groan and jerk her hips along Adora's firm thigh. Her soaked core slicked along the strong leg, encouraging the jock to press forward harder and flex the muscle.

"Adora- aH ahA.  _ Oh fuck _ ." Catra continued to thrust her hips onto Adora's thigh as she was pushed against the wall, leg slowly moving forward and up. Soon she found her feet on their tip toes as Adora pinned her higher against the tile. Legs turning to jelly, force of the jock's knee between her legs was the only thing keeping her up.

Catra let out a high whine when Adora removed her mouth. She leaned to kiss the sensitive area around the brunette’s cute little ear, "Catra. I want to taste you again. Is that okay?"

A gasping chuckle left the brunette's mouth, "Jesus fucking Christ, Adora.  _ Please _ ."

Smiling widely to herself, the blonde removed her knee and continued her decent down that amazing body. She made sure to gently kiss every scarred ridge or healing bruise, stopping briefly to check in with Catra before proceeding again. Adora knew vulnerability made Catra uneasy and wanted to make her as comfortable as possible.

The petite woman gazed down at Adora. Her body tensed every time a kiss was left on a scar from her past, but Catra's eyes sparkled and she nodded in encouragement.

Her body was quite a beautiful sight. Skin, remarkably soft and peppered with loose freckles throughout, muscles lean and toned from countless drills, thick gorgeous curls billowed past her shoulders. Though nothing really compared to her eyes. Adora had always admired a lot of things about her friend, but those encapsulating eyes always drew her in. Calming and content teal green contrasting a passionate and fiery amber.

Adora could stare into those eyes forever, if given the chance.

While gazing up into those piercing mismatched eyes, Adora stopped her decent and moved to pay some attention to the cute perky breasts. Her tongue peaked out as she flicked and dragged the nipple into her mouth, moving her hand up to simultaneously stimulate the other.

Catra gasped and arched her body forward, "Ah- Adora, stop teasing!" A smile creeped upon the blonde's face as she tweaked and messaged them, paying special attention to the aroused peaks.

Loud moans were filling the shower space as Adora continued to kiss and nip. Hearing those sounds shot pleasure straight to her own core, wetness pooling and dripping down her thigh. Adora could feel the throbbing between her legs, but she decided to ignore it and enjoy the scene in front of her.

She let go of the nipple to murmur, "Catra, you need to be more quiet. Counselor Huntara will be looking for us soon and might check in here."

The disheveled brunette glared at Adora, "Yeah easy for you to say, you're not the - aHhh!"

Adora had continued her exploration of Catra's body and finally made it down the crux between those thick thighs. Her head filled with a cloudy lust as she inhaled the deep scents of pure Catra, slowly and meticulously liking her way through the soaked folds.

Catra clasped her hand over her mouth quickly to quiet her sounds, body jerking and arching as Adora played with her.

The blonde was not satisfied with this angle however. She reached back to grab the towel Catra dropped and placed it below her knees. Then, Adora grabbed hold of both of the legs in front of her and hoisted them over her shoulder. Straightening her back, Adora lifted and pressed Catra up into the tile.

Catra gasped and frantically gripped at the jocks head for balance, "Adora what are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to get a better angle," She smirked up at the frazzled woman above her. "Hold on tight." Adora dove her head forward to start vigorously licking and tasting Catra. Her tongue dragged up through the slick folds to flick and circle the stiffened clit. 

The woman above her twitched and gasped, one hand digging sharp nails into the blonde’s scalp while the other held a bruising grip around her mouth. The sight of Catra coming apart over her shoulders was truly magnificent.

Adora increased her pace, hurrying the build-up along, hoping to make Catra fall apart quickly under their time pressure. She closed her mouth around the stiff clit and pushed her face forward, completely enclosing the bundle of nerves in a flood of pleasure.

The muscles around her head tensed as Catra started to reach her climax, pulling and tugging at Adora's wet hair. The taut thighs around the blonde head squeezed and jerked as her hips started to frantically grind into the waiting mouth. The sight sent shivers of electricity down Adora's body and she couldn't resist much longer. 

Adora hoisted one of her hands to balance Catra on her shoulder as she continued sucking and pleasuring her. The other hand was lowered to start touching her own pulsing need. Adora's mouth gasped and moaned harder into the wetness in front of her as she started to flick and touch herself.

The burning ache between Adora’s legs erupted into flames, sending bolts of electricity rippling up her spine. Legs curled around her shoulders, heels digging into her back, Catra whimpered and shook. The woman's hips jerked quicker, legs closing to circle around Adora's head as she pulled.

Their muffled moans molded together as their pleasure grew to the precipice of an orgasm. Adora licked and sucked with such vigor as she equally teased her fingers through her own slick. Her entire world was being dissolved around Catra, white hot flames ripping through her body.

Adora felt the woman above her stiffen and twitch as her moans grew louder in intensity, "Mmhhhm mmHhMMmm!"

Catra hit her peak as the jock below her felt her own climax approaching. Leaning forward to flatten her tongue, Adora pushed the woman over her peak and watched as tremors ran through her body as she came.

The blonde's own body stiffened and jerked as her own blossoming heat shot from her clit up through her body in an engulfing fire. Both women muffling their screams as their bodies were pushed over the edge into pure blissful pleasure.

Huffing and trying to catch their breath, Adora slowly let Catra down onto the linoleum flooring. During their ordeal, the woman seemed to have lost one of her flip flops.

Graciously grabbing it off the floor and slipping it back onto Catra's foot, the blonde stood up on shaky legs. She wasted no time in capturing Catra in a searing hot kiss, not losing any intensity.

Catra panted and gave Adora a toothy grin, pulling back she said, "Woah slow down there. I'm still trying to get myself to stand up."

With no time to waste, Adora kept kissing the brunette, tongue sweeping out and to taste the plush lips. Catra visibly shivered at the taste of herself on her own tongue. Pulling away, the blonde moaned in a gravelly voice, "Catra. I want to … will you let me …"

"Yes, princess?"

Gulping Adora continued, "I want to be inside of you. Can- Will you let me do that?" Her face burst out in a deep crimson blush as she murmured the words.

Eyes wide, Catra looked at the blonde with a shocked expression. "I- I think I would like that very much. But, what about you? I want to feel you too." Light red tinged her freckled face at the conversation as she pressed her hands up against Adora's full breasts and squeezed them between her fingers.

The blush spread from Adora's cheeks down to her collarbones. She tried to distract herself by playing with a small curl of Catra's luscious wet hair, thoughtfully twirling it around her finger. "I, uh. I already got myself off…" Her voice coming out just above a whisper.

Catra's brows turned up in surprise, "You- You already got yourself off? When?"

"Uh um. Well. When I was …  _ tasting you _ … I uh. I was touching myself." Adora felt like her whole face was going to burn right off.

Another visible shudder rippled through Catra. Her voice became very low and raspy, "You were touching yourself while holding me up?" Head snapping to look at the shorter woman, Adora noticed how intensely those mismatched eyes were staring. " _ Fuck. _ Adora that is so hot."

She felt herself being drawn into that gaze, head once again clouded with intense lust as her body pulsed with need. "So can I…" Her words died in her throat, unable to finish the sentence.

A sneaky hand moved from touching her breasts to sliding down the taut muscles of the jocks stomach. Catra purred, "Don't you want me to show you first?"

Strong hand gripping onto Catra's, the blonde looked her fiercely in the eyes and said, "No. I've been practicing. I've-" Her breath caught in her throat for a moment before she managed to blurt out, " _ I've been practicing on myself thinking about you and I would really really like to do this." _

Adora had admitted it to herself already, so why not just say it out loud? She had been thinking about the night she spent with Catra and was determined to explore her sexuality more. However she could never find someone she wanted as much as Catra. Besides, whenever she decided to spend some time exploring her deepest desires, Adora always seemed to find her fantasies falling on the image of the enticing brunette sinking between her legs.

Their locked eyes had a silent exchange. Catra's breathing rose in intensity as the conversation evolved, heat radiating off her body as the last of the water droplets dripped down her neck. She pulled Adora in like a vortex of arousal and want.

Pulling the tall blonde in and wrapping her arms around broad shoulders, their lips met each other once again. Catra's back was pressed back against the tile as Adora reached a hand to wrap around her waist, fingers digging into the soft muscle there. She lifted her other hand to reach back and close the curtain before twisting the shower knob.

Hot water spurted out of the showerhead onto them and covered their bodies in a blanket of steam. Catra took a moment to look at the taller woman with furrowed brows, but Adora snickered and mumbled against their connected lips, "You are not good at being quiet. And you're going to be screaming once I'm done with you."

A soft gasp and mewl escaped the brunette's mouth as Adora pushed forward into the kiss. Their moans were drowned out by the hissing sound of water pelting their naked bodies as they kissed hungrily.

The ravenous woman ran her free hand along Catra's body, making sure to grip and tweak the sensitive places as she trailed her fingertips along the skin. Body tensing and prickling at the touch, Catra lolled her head against the tile and let out a deep groan. It was too loud for the shower to swallow up, so Adora lifted the hand from the hip to place it over the top of Catra's mouth.

Sharp fingernails dug into Adora's broad shoulder blades as her hand finally reached its destination. She spent a short time flicking along the damp folds, making sure to cover her thick fingers in Catra's slick. Another muffled moan trickled through the blonde's fingers as she pressed them against Catra's entrance.

“Fuck, Catra. You’re so wet,” Adora rasped into the moaning woman’s ear. Feeling how much she turned Catra on lit a fire in her own belly.

Pushing inside, Adora's world blossomed into pure euphoria. As she slowly pressed her thick fingers inside, Catra erupted into a frenzy of astonishingly beautiful cries. Head tipping back and eyes squeezed tight, Catra’s inner walls fluttered around Adora.

The jock was able to push herself up to her knuckles before curling her fingers forward. Catra bucked and cried into her hand as the strong woman was able to find the patch of sensitive nerves. Lust overtaking her, Adora started to move her fingers.

Since the brunette's mouth was covered, Adora wasn't able to verbally check in so she cautiously took a slow pace. She started by pulling herself out part way before eagerly thrusting back inside. Rewarded with beautiful cries and head nods, she tried for a bigger stroke. The jock pulled her fingers out to the tips before firmly pushing back inside and curling to knick the sweet spot.

The nails on Adora's back bit her skin, leaving long red trails in their wake. Catra was absolutely livid as the blonde continued this pace, pulling out and thrusting back inside to curl along the inner walls. Taking it as a good sign, Adora quickened her pace. She started to pump herself more forcefully at double the speed, arms flexing and tensing as she went.

Soon Catra's body was hitting the tiles behind her quicker and quicker as her velvet inner walls tightened around Adora's fingers. She moaned and cried louder as she lifted her leg to wrap around the taller woman's waist. Adora dropped her hand from Catra's mouth for an instant to hoist her up to fully wrap both legs around the firm torso.

Catra let out a sharp cry into the shower room before Adora could cover her mouth again, "AhhaHhAAhh  _ Adora _ ."

This angle was working much better for both of them, Adora was able to pound and flex her fingers easier while Catra bucked with her legs. Both pushing and pulling in a symphony of lust and pleasure. Wet skin sliding along one another as they hurriedly fucked.

Catra was arching and tensing her body, fully prepared to ride out her orgasm when the door to the shower room opened.

Adora stopped dead in her tracks as her blood ran cold.  _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _

Adora quickly moved to pull out, the brunette still wrapped around her body looked at her with crazed eyes. Catra laced her fingers into Adora's hair and freed her mouth. " _ What the fuck are you doing? _ " she hissed through her teeth.

The sound of a heavy boot rang through the shower room, followed by an annoyed grunt, "Hey Blondie? You in here?"

Panicking, Adora whispered, " _ We can't do this right now she's right there." _

Catra gave her a harsh look, fighting to keep her voice at a whisper, " _ Adora. FUCK ME. _ "

Her body pulsed and ached with need along with Catra's, she could feel herself coming close to her own peak of arousal.  _ Fuck it _ .

Resuming a slow pace, making sure carefully quiet the sound of her fingers piercing Catra, the jock started to pump again.

The footfalls got closer to them when the voice rang out again, "Hey are you deaf? I'm talking to you Blondie! I know you're in here."

Adora made sure to quickly cover up any noises escaping Catra's lips before answering, "Y-yeah I'm in here! Just showering. Completely alone. By myself." It was surprisingly  _ very _ hard to focus when buried inside of someone. She abandoned the long forceful thrusts for short powerful bursts, only bringing herself out a short distance before drilling back in.

The smaller woman’s body jerked and twitched as she pulled Adora close, bouncing herself off of the wall to meet the thrusting.

The boots came closer. “What are you still doing here? Curfew is in 10 minutes. And where did freckles go? You two better not be fighting again.”

_ Oh no. Please go away. _

“N-no!” Adora snapped. Her head was struggling to focus on the conversation with the muffled yowls beneath her fingers. Quickening her pace, Adora pounded the woman into the wet shower wall desperately trying to tip her over the edge. She cleared her throat, trying to channel the cool confident persona she takes while on the field.

“I mean no, please don’t come too close,” there was only a slight huff to her voice as her stamina was weaning. “I uh. I got sick earlier and I’m washing it off. It- it got everywhere. I want to be alone please."

The voice sounded a bit more distant this time, “Gross. Well hurry up. I need to go find that damned girl anyway.”

Adora’s arms were starting to burn by this point but she pushed through, pumping and curling herself inside of Catra. The nails in her hair tightened and dropped to leave a fierce grip on her back again, grasping to something to hold.

“Yeah hah,” the breathily said, “Who knows where she went.” Smirking at the woman being fucked in front of her, Adora smugly continued, “God only knows what trouble she’s getting into.”

Below her glassy-eyed gaze Catra furrowed her brows in annoyance, though did not let up her pace. She continued to pull and buck on Adora with renewed vigor.

The counselor sounded closer to the door when she sneered, “She’s going to be in even more trouble when I get my hands on her.” The door to the showers creaked open and slammed shut as the woman left the room.

As soon as the door shut and the room died to the singular sounds of Catra’s moans below the shower head, Adora fiercely increased her intensity. The worry of being caught pushed to the back of her mind as she used all of her strength to push Catra over the edge.

She pumped, curled, angled, pulled. Movement now becomes familiar to her muscle memory. Catra’s body bounced off of her fingers with each thrust and slammed harder into the wall. They were both losing stamina by this point, the searing grip that the woman had in Adora’s back was slipping.

Adora dropped her hand to catch Catra’s by her rear and hoist her up closer, releasing the loudest of her yowls in doing so. The noises were too loud and echoed over the top of the shower. “Ahh ahAHhha ahHH!”

Realizing she couldn't keep her volume down, Catra tipped her head forward to muffle herself into Adora's neck. Biting back her own moans, Adora gripped the plump ass tighter and pulled into as she thrusted and increased the force between them.

The walls inside of Catra tightened and rippled at her touch, clamping down each time the jock pulled back. Adora could feel her insides clench as more wetness dripped down her leg. Though, she ignored her own desires as all she could think of was fucking Catran and making her come.

As Catra hit her peak, a loud shrill scream ripped out of her body as her muscles froze up, nails and teeth biting harshly into skin. “AdorAhhH MmMMm.” Her insides rippled and clamped onto Adora, who did not falter in pace. The muscular woman kept pumping harder and faster into Catra, heat pooling in her own abdomen at the sight.

Watching the petite woman come undone under her fingers sent shockwaves of euphoria along Adora's spine. She bit back her own moans and kept up her relentless thrusts, helping Catra ride through her orgasm.

One final twitch and Catra suddenly sagged in the strong arms. She huffed as she tried to catch her breath, Adora firmly holding onto her limp body. The brunette released her death grip on the muscular body in front of her and leaned back against the solid wall.

"Holy fuck Adora. You haven't done that with another person before?" Her breath was gasping and shaking as the jock pulled out, slick coating her entire hand.

Carefully putting the small woman back on her trembling legs, Adora chuckled and started to rinse. The marks and scrapes on her flesh stung under the heated water as she cleaned herself, Catra watched and smirked the entire time.

Adora looked at her puzzled, "What are you so smug about? Come on hurry up before she comes back."

Moving to rinse her own body, Catra snickered, "Oh nothing."

After rinsing they dried themselves off best they could, considering one of the towels was soaked on the floor, and got dressed to rush back to the cabin.

While dressing, Adora caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and found a very large and  _ very deep purple _ hickey on her collarbone. Flush blooming on her cheeks she shot a dirty look to the chuckling woman behind her. "Catra! How am I supposed to hide this??"

Pulling her pants over her firm ass, the topless woman mischievously smiled back at Adora. "I don't know how that happened. You were fucking me so hard my brain turned to goo."

Adora all but choked on her spit at the words. Cackling as she pulled on her top, the smirking woman picked up her items and sat on the bench to watch Adora. Hungry eyes trailed along the muscular body as the jock got dressed, who embarrassingly fidgeted under the heated gaze.

"Catra. Do you have to watch?" Not that Adora didn't like the attention, but after everything they just did she couldn't help but squirm.

"Pff. What are you embarrassed about? Adora after what you just did to me, TWICE, I ought to be the blushing one." She bit her bottom lip as she continued, "Aren't I allowed to enjoy the view? I didn't get to have my fill of you, after all."

Quickly pulling the rest of her clothing on and sweeping up her things, Adora walked over to Catra. With the haze of lust gone from her mind, she was jerked out of her high by an aching reminder in the back of her mind. Did she dare bring it up now?

Seeing the joyful look on Catra's face told her no. Now was not the time. Adora had not seen her old friend smile like this in over a year, and she did not plan on ruining it tonight.

But how could she ignore the panging in her gut? There was so much baggage between the two, how could she let go the thoughts that plagued her mind at night?

The smirk from Catra's face fell, overtaken by concern, "Adora? What's wrong?" Her eyes widened into a panicked look, fear was plastered on her face as her shoulder noticeably trembled above quickening breaths.

_ Fuck, why am I so easy to read? _

Adora wiped her sorrowful features away and let a toothy grin spread across her face. "Nothing. I'm just happy to be near you again. I missed this." It was not a lie, Adora missed Catra dearly. She wanted to pull the small woman into her arms again, but knew that would be pushing the emotional boundaries too far. Especially after everything that happened recently.

The panicked look receded into caution, eyes narrowing to look at Adora intensely. Catra chewed her lip as she thought. Deciding better to bring up the topic, she remarked, "Yeah I miss you too or whatever. Come on we gotta go."

They both grabbed their items and walked out the door into the cool night air.

_ Yeah. We can talk about it another time. _

Adora let herself be content for now. She wanted to revel in the victories won today, the small cracks she made in Catra's thick emotional wall. Her fingers twitched to reach out and hold the brunette's hand, wishing they were back to being best friends again, but she held them still at her sides.

They walked together in silence back to the cabin, listening to the chirps and croaks that graced the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been subjected to a lot of Top Catra fic lately so I may have aggressively channeled Top Adora.
> 
> Leave you thoughts in the comments below! Ya'll who stick with me give me life =]


	14. **1 week break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Due to the holidays and personal life, I am really behind on my writing lately. I’ve decided to not update this week and get my life in order.
> 
> So, I am not posting this week and will give you a double post next week to make up for it. 
> 
> Hope y’all are having a good week 😊 I shall return next Wed 🤙

While I’m here, let’s talk about self care ya?

Take a moment to find a nice de-stressing coping activity.  
I like to sip tea and listen to lowfi music 🥰  
Or like some chill yoga and meditation. Seriously meditation is not hyped up enough.

Give someone a hug today! I’ll return next week ❤️


End file.
